


Bring Me Home

by WastedYouth26



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedYouth26/pseuds/WastedYouth26
Summary: Sequel to Ice Break. I know I annoyed a few people with how Ice Break ended but please trust me.
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 92
Kudos: 182





	1. Bring Me Home Chapter 1

"Baby what time is Lexa getting here? And she's bringing her girlfriend right?" Raven asked walking into the bedroom. Anya was sitting on the bed drying her hair with a towel.

"She said she would meet us at the venue, you know what she's like"

"Yeah, Clarke is absolutely trying to bail on tonight because she knows Lexa is going to be there"

"Well she can forget that, I'm not choosing between my best friend and my sister, besides Lexa broke up with her so Lexa can just suck it up" Anya stated throwing the towel in the laundry basket "They're there to support us"

"Clarke's in surgery till 6 according to O, she's been putting in some overtime this week, O is going to wait for her at the hospital to make sure she comes" Raven smirked fixing some pillows on the bed and then lifting her phone to check it

"Do you know something… I always thought Clarke and Lexa would be the ones to sail all odds and make it, but yet again my stupid sister screws a good thing up, I think she thought Clarke would end it so she had to get in their first" Anya sighed

"I think Clarke was always worried she would hold Lexa back, I mean Clarke and O have been studying for 9 years…we done… what …4" Raven sighed "Anyway it's been 9 years surely they can be adults about it"

"Oh I don’t know, I just know I hate her girlfriend, she's some hot shot accountant with a chip on her shoulder" Anya explained "And to be fair, if you did what Lexa did to Clarke I'd punch you in the face"

"She's what 38, she's not even that hot, Lexa can do so much better" Raven finished getting changed "And I wouldn’t do what Lexa done, I think she was a coward and I've told her that to her face"

"Well she likes her, so I need to support that no matter what, she did pull Lexa out that dark hole when Dad died and that's something I couldn’t do so yep" Anya stood up and looked at her fiancée "You look fit baby"

"Thank you" Raven smiled wrapping her arms around Anya's waist "I love you and tonight will be perfect"

Meanwhile at the hospital Clarke walked into the locker room and pulled off her scrubs. She turned to see her best friend sitting on the bench waiting patiently.

"You actually waited?" Clarke laughed "O I said I would show and I will"

"I know but I'm just making sure, Raven and Anya will kill you if you don’t and my husband will be picking us both up in 20 minutes , so shower and get dressed…chop chop"

Clarke rolled her eyes and made her way to the shower room.

* * *

"So what's this girl's name?" Luna asked standing at the bar with Anya

"Lisa, she's well…she's…I'll let you decide" Anya said taking a drink

"In other words she's not Clarke" Raven smirked

Luna rolled her eyes "Have you liked anyone for Lexa's except Clarke?"

"Nope" Anya said walking over to the door to greet Lexa and Lisa

"I'm nervous about her being in the same room with Clarke" Raven admitted

"9 years is a long time to avoid someone" Luna stated "She looks different"

"I've not seen her properly in 3 years so I best go say hi" Raven said

Raven walked over to Lexa and smiled

"Hey you" Raven pulled Lexa into her arms

"I missed you" Lexa admitted straight away hugging Raven tight

"Off course you did, I mean I'm awesome" Raven smirked "Lisa right? It's nice to meet you; I'm Rae Lexa's best friend… that she's not seen in like 3 years so I'm just going to steal her for 5 minutes, hope that's okay"

Raven didn’t give Lisa time to respond she pulled Lexa over to the bar to see Luna and Anya.

Clarke and Octavia walked in with Lincoln and some others

Lexa clocked Clarke straight away; her face went from smiling to shock then confused.

"You said she couldn’t make it Rae"

"Yep about that, I lied" Raven smirked

"She didn’t know I was coming did she?" Clarke snapped at O whilst trying to remain calm

"We might have forgot to mention it, and I would just like to say it was completely Raven and Anya's idea"

"I'm going to fucking kill you" Clarke said hugging Anya who made her way over the minute she spotted her

"Not if my sister beats you to it" Anya smirked

Lexa slowly made her way over

"Hi" Clarke smiled

"Long time since…"

"9 years" Clarke said with a bit of bite in her voice

Lisa walked over putting her arm around Lexa, Anya rolled her eyes as did Raven, and Octavia looked like she wanted to be sick.

"Babe let's dance, you like this song" Lisa said

"Lisa this is Clarke and Octavia, very good friends of Lexa's" Raven smirked

Lisa looked to Clarke then to Lexa and then back to Clarke.

"Lisa…Lexa's girlfriend"

"Clarke, the one Lexa let get away…Excuse me" Clarke smirked before walking past them both and straight to the bar

Lexa and Lisa went in the direction of the dance floor with Lexa glaring at Anya and Raven

"Well that went swimmingly don’t you think" Raven smiled clapping her hands together

"Oh dear god she's going to fucking kill us" Octavia panicked

"For once O I think you might be right" Anya sighed

Lisa wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck

"Your ex is here?"

"I didn’t know she would be here"

"It's fine just ignore her and everything will be fine" Lisa smiled kissing Lexa

"Not fucking cool guys" Clarke snapped

"Look we love you both and were not choosing between you"

"And I'm not asking you too" Clarke said

"This is our engagement party and we wanted both of you here" Raven stated

* * *

The next day…

"I am so hungry, can you make me food that doesn’t resemble a tree please" Lexa asked sitting at the breakfast bar

"Sure what do you fancy? Bacon and Eggs" Anya asked her sister

"Anything, I've just been living of salad for 8 months, Lisa said my weight needs to come down a bit before I even think about going on the force"

Anya looked at her sister "Lexa you're smaller than me, you could be doing with putting weight on"

"So I'm moving back home, Lisa has a loft at the other side of town and well yeah"

"That's great, so are you going to actually join the force now, I mean you wasted 4 years training for it then bailed before you started" Anya stated

"Yeah well London seemed like a better deal"

"What working in a gym, come on Lexa you worked hard to become a police officer"

"Yeah well things change, people change"

Anya sat the plate down in front of Lexa.

Raven came in accidently banging the door causing Lexa to jump.

"Baby?" Raven shouted

"In the kitchen, did you need to slam the door, Lexa just about jumped out her skin there"

"Sorry" Raven apologised looking at Lexa

"No worries, I better go shower, I need to meet Lisa at the loft in an hour" Lexa said getting up and going upstairs

"Everything okay?" Anya asked

"Not really no" Raven sighed pulling Anya towards the garden and then down on the sofa "do not freak out till we know what's going on"

"What is it?" Anya said putting the cloth down and looking at her fiancée. "Raven your freaking me out"

"So I got this Facebook message from one of Lexa's old co-workers, Nyko he owns the Gym she was working at" Raven explained showing Anya the message

Anya's face grew concerned the more she read it

"I've said we will facetime him later when we have some privacy" Raven explained


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia walked in with Clarke.

Anya and Raven looked at her with a what the fuck look.

"I haven’t told her anything but you two can" Octavia snapped "I'm not playing a part of secrets"

"Tell me what? I'm so confused" Clarke said taking a seat

"No we can't because Lexa is upstairs getting the rest of her stuff, so let's just talk about the weather right now" Raven stated

Lexa walked downstairs and into the lounge, she froze for a second when she seen Clarke

"Wow not seen you in 9 years and now your everywhere" Lexa said sarcastically looking at her sister

"Nice to see you too Lexa" Clarke rolled her eyes

"I'm going, that's me got everything" Lexa said hugging Anya and then Raven "O I'll catch up with you during the week once I'm settled, was nice to see you again Clarke" Lexa said before leaving

"Is she for fucking real, it's nice to see you again Clarke" Clarke mimicked "9 years of confusion and upset just to confirm she's still a dick!" Clarke clapped her hands together then huffed sitting back on the sofa

"And now we have that out your system Clarke were going to upset you some more" Octavia sighed

Clarke clasped her hands together and looked at Anya, Raven and Octavia "What is going on? You three have that look about you"

"We think Lisa is beating Lexa" Anya stated calmly

"Always straight to the point Anya" Octavia muttered

"Shut up!" Clarke laughed

"Clarke were serious!" Raven sighed

"No…No, I'm not hearing you correctly" Clarke said sitting back on the chair and folding her arms "What do you mean? you need to explain the logic to this because the Lexa I know is not a push over"

Raven explained the message from Nyko and then the face time call.

"So he pretty much confirmed it but said when he challenged Lexa on it she threatened to completely ignore him, and now she's moved back home he's in a panic something happens to her" Raven explained

"And she's living with her?" Clarke asked "And you're allowing this to happen?" Clarke looked at Anya

"Clarke I spent 6 hours trying to convince Anya not to go kill Lisa so can we just think about this rationally and how were going to approach this" Raven suggested

"You’re a fucking Cop Anya arrest her ass" Clarke snapped standing up

"I have no proof Clarke; I can't do anything without proof" Anya stated "I talked it over with Lincoln and there's literally nothing I can do unless Lexa confirms it"

"Have you asked Lex?" Clarke asked

"Oh hi Lexa so we got a message about your girlfriend beating you, can you confirm or deny?" Raven said sarcastically

Clarke looked at Anya and Raven "You promised me you would look after her and make sure she was okay"

"Have you met my sister?" Anya snapped "She's so closed off it's unreal"

"Guys arguing won't fix this" Octavia said

"She wanted you to fight for her and you didn’t you just let her go" Raven stated

"Oh I'm sorry, she broke up with me, I've waited 9 years for her to fight for me and I'm still fucking waiting" Clarke running her hand through her hair "She broke up with me, I didn’t get a word in and then she disappeared"

"She disappeared from all of us" Anya said "Look Clarke, Lexa broke up with you we know that"

"We could check her medical records?"

"No we cannot, that's career suicide" Clarke stated looking at Octavia "Look we can't do anything unless she comes to us, I need to go, I have work in the morning"

"Clarke…" Anya tried

"No! Just let me process this" Clarke said holding her hands up

* * *

A month had passed and everyone was watching Lexa's every move from a distance, Clarke included. Anya challenged her sister twice on her change of personality but got absolutely nowhere.

"What's this mean?" Lisa asked holding Lexa's phone in her face

"What does what mean?" Lexa asked putting her book down

"You got a txt from Anya saying No-one can help unless you let them"

"She's probably just talking about work stuff, she's been looking into me going on the force"

"Lexa don’t lie to me!" Lisa said

"Babe I don’t know what she's talking about can we please not do this tonight"

"Let's txt her back and find out shall we"

"Great to know you trust me" Lexa sighed

Lisa took a drink and stood at the breakfast bar patiently waiting on the reply.

"Apparently you know exactly what she's talking about" Lisa said launching Lexa's phone of the wall and causing her to jump

"So what do I say this time Lis?"

"I don’t know what I ever seen in you, you’re a fucking embarrassment" Lisa seethed

Lexa just shook her head and looked out the window.

A week later

"It's been a fucking week and I've not seen her, I've been at the stupid apartment 8 times already" Anya paced the living room

"Baby…"

"Raven I'm ready to lose my absolute shit here, fuck my job, I've had enough!" Anya snapped throwing her hands in the air

* * *

Clarke sat in her car waiting for Lisa to leave before she made her way up to the loft. She'd been debating for a week on wither or not to do this or not.

Lexa answered after 5 minutes of constant knocking.

"Clarke what you doing here…you can't be here" Lexa panicked

"Wow calm down, I just want to talk to you" Clarke said softly "What happened to your lip Lex?" Clarke reached to touch Lexa's lip resulting in Lexa flinching and pulling away

"I bit it, by accident, Clarke you really need to go" Lexa said trying to close the door

"Like hell I do, what happened to your face?" Clarke asked again holding the door open

"I told you" Lexa said

"Did she do this?" Clarke asked

"Don’t be ridiculous she loves me"

"Anya and Raven are worried, no-one has seen you, and your phone is switched off"

"My phone is broken, I haven’t managed to get a new one yet" Lexa explained "I'm fine"

"You look fine Lex" Clarke said folding her arms

They both looked at each other and in that second Clarke's heart broke as she could see the terror in Lexa's eyes.

"Lex"

"Clarke I'm begging you, can you please just go, if Lisa see's you here I won't hear the end of it"

"Ok" Clarke sighed making her way back to the car, she picked up her phone and called Anya filling her in.

* * *

Anya and Lincoln were sitting in their car discussing what Clarke had said when they got a disturbance over the radio.

"That's Lexa'sloft" Anya said turning on the engine

They reached the loft and Anya took the stairs 2 at a time with Lincoln right behind her, they knocked on the door and it took Lisa seconds to open the door.

"Can I help you…Oh hey Anya"

"Don’t hey me…where's my sister" Anya pushed in "Lexa you okay?"

"Yes why wouldn’t I be?" Lexa said

"We got a disturbance call, loud voices, banging?" Lincoln said folding his arms

"Must have been a mistake, right babe?" Lisa said

Anya looked at Lexa pleading her to say one word "Lexa?"

"I must have had the TV to loud, sorry"

"You would think she was deaf" Lisa joked

"Her name is Lexa"

Lexa looked at Anya with a please don’t look.

"Everything is okay" Anya said closing her eyes "Let's go Lincoln"

Anya and Lincoln left the loft and Lisa closed the door "I can see a move on the cards"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey you're coming to O's birthday party right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that, yeah me and Lisa will be there right?" Lexa said looking at Lisa

"Yeah" Lisa said pouring herself another vodka and heading into the lounge

"Are you okay?" Raven whispered

"Don’t worry I'm fine I promise, just go" Lexa said hugging Raven

"Please let us help you Lexa" Raven pleaded

"Go Raven I'm fine honestly"

Raven made her way to the door she looked at Lexa and then shouted goodbye to Lisa. Raven had been making an effort to try and gain Lisa's trust making it easier for her to observe what was going down.

Raven closed the door and Lexa took a deep breath knowing Lisa was going to start. The Vodka was the giveaway.

Lisa walked into the kitchen slapping Lexa clean across the face.

"You weren’t going to tell me about the party were you?"

"Off course I was I just forgot about it babe" Lexa tried wiping her lip

"Why do you do this? Do you think I want to hit you?" Lisa snapped

"Well you seem to be doing it a lot recently" Lexa said and as a result received another slap

"I'm sorry I've upset you again, I honestly forgot about it" Lexa said

"LIAR!"

* * *

The next night everyone was in Lincoln and Octavia's living room chatting and having a drink.

"What happened to your lip?" Anya asked

"I bit it by accident" Lexa stated

Clarke took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to remain calm.

"That must have hurt" Anya said

"Yeah she's such a goof at times" Lisa joked

"My sister…My sister is anything but a goof" Anya glared at Lisa

Later that evening…

Clarke stood in the kitchen listening to Lexa tell Murphy how she hurt her lip for the 3rd time that evening.

"Stay calm" Octavia said

"Easier said than done" Clarke said going outside for some air

Lexa sat next to Raven and let her head rest on her shoulder

"You okay?"

"Yeah just feel a little sick" Lexa said

"Come on, let's get you some air" Raven said standing up and pulling Lexa with her

"You okay babe?" Lisa asked

"Yeah she's good just going to get some air, think she's had 1 too many" Raven said

They got outside and Raven looked at Lexa

"Lexa please tell me what's going on, were not stupid, I'm a lawyer for god sake" Raven said softly

"Rae can you just leave it, I just drank too fast, I've not ate much today"

"Lexa I know you…"

"Raven!" Lexa snapped "Drop it"

10 minutes later they made their way back in.

"You okay?" Lisa asked kissing Lexa's cheek

"Yeah I just felt a little sick" Lexa said putting her hand on Lisa's leg

The rest of the night went by with watching old college videos and stories being shared. A few about Clarke and Lexa causing an awkward silence, Clarke left just after midnight so she could sleep.

* * *

The next morning…

"Dr Blake we have a patient in A&E they have substantial bruising, several cracked ribs a black eye and burst lip and she looks like one of the girls from that picture in your locker"

Octavia's stomach dropped "Show me"

The nurse opened the curtain "She was here I swear"

"Do you have the patient details?"

"Yes let me just get them"

The nurse returned handing them to Octavia, Octavia looked at them and then closed her eyes. "Call the police"

Lincoln and Anya raced up the stairs of the loft and knocked on the door.

"Where's Lexa?" Anya asked

"She isn’t here" Lisa said

Anya barged through the loft "Lexa!"

"She isn’t here!"

"Where the hell is my sister" Anya asked pinning Lisa against the wall

"I think you will find this is assault!" Lisa stated

"PROVE IT!" Anya glared "I know what you've been doing and I now have proof so don’t fuck me about"

"I don't know where she is!" Lisa stated

Raven made her way downstairs to answer the door, She opened it and Lexa literally fell in the door.

"Lexa…shit!" Raven said lifting her phone from her back pocket and calling Anya and then Octavia

10 minutes later Octavia came running in the house.

"Lexa!" Octavia asked rushing over to the sofa

"I can't move O"

Octavia started examining Lexa

"What the hell happened?" Raven asked

Anya and Lincoln rushed in the house

"We need to get her to the hospital" Octavia stated

"I fell down the stairs"

"Quit fucking lying to us, were not stupid" Anya snapped pacing up and down "I'll kill her"

"I need too, It hurts" Lexa said tears streaming down her face

"Look well sort it" Raven said taking Lexa's hand

"We need to get her to the hospital now…she need's surgery" Octavia said jumping up "Lincoln lift her gently to the car"

Octavia rushed into the ER with Lincoln carrying Lexa "I NEED A GURNEY and prepare OR 3 and can someone please page Dr Griffin" Octavia shouted

Anya and Raven followed but were stopped

"You can't go in there"

"That's my sister…" Anya stated

  
"I understand that but you can't be in ICU" The nurse said

"I'm going to kill her…I'm going to fucking kill her" Anya stated "Twice we were called and twice she gave me that please don’t look"

"Anya calm down"

"What the fuck happened" Clarke asked racing towards them

"It's bad Clarke, she's a mess" Raven panicked

Clarke looked at them and then ran into the ICU

"O what's the story?" Clarke said taking of her stethoscope

"She's bleeding internally we need to operate" Octavia stated "Suspected pneumothorax"

"She's crashing!"

"Oh no you don’t Lex, you don’t get to fucking do this" Clarke said lifting the paddles

"Charging 360…!" Octavia said

"Clear!"

"Again!" Octavia instructed

"Okay we've got a pulse continue bagging let's get her to the OR, O I've got this" Clarke said

"Clarke I…."

"I've got it, go stay with Anya and Raven" Clarke stated

They pulled Lexa out the room with Clarke barking instructions, Anya and Raven watched both in utter turmoil, Octavia walked out the ICU covered in blood "I can't…I….Clarke will help her…I need to get changed" Octavia said heading to the locker room


	4. Chapter 4

"So I've stopped the bleeding, put in a chest drain but I need to ask you something" Clarke said sitting down

"What?" Anya asked

"Why did you not tell me she was sick?" Clarke asked

"We did, I made them tell you the minute we got that message" Octavia stated

"Okay let me rephrase this; Lexa got a tumour removed 8 years ago…"

"Wait what?" Anya asked looking from Clarke to Raven

"Oh this is getting better and better" Clarke stood up and laughed "She didn’t tell you guys did she?"

"A tumour?" Raven asked "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Where was it?" Octavia asked

"Her brain" Clarke folded her arms "I've contacted my mum to have a look at her file"

"That's why she hasn’t been home" Anya said "She blamed Dad dying and the fact she couldn’t deal with home"

"The tumour was treated and there's been no reoccurrences but I want my mum to take a look she's got the best neurosurgeon I know on her team" Clarke stated "Other than that, Anya what we doing about Lisa?"

"Lincoln is dealing with it with someone else… my captain took me off the case" Anya explained "Can I see her Clarke?"

"Not yet she's still asleep but when she's awake I'll come and get you" Clarke stated

"Clarke you still love her right? I mean I know what she done was completely shitty and bang out of order" Anya asked

"I never stopped loving her Anya you know that, I could fucking kill her myself and I hate what she did to me but yes I love her" Clarke sighed leaving the room

* * *

8 hours later…

Clarke and Anya walked into Lexa's room; Lexa couldn’t even look at them.

"I wouldn’t want to look at me either" Clarke stated sitting on the edge of the bed

"They need to take pictures of your injuries Lexa and you need to tell me what happened" Anya said

"I fell down the stairs" Lexa said

"Cut the crap Lex, I just spent 4 hours in an operating room with you. I've never lied to you so please don’t lie to me" Clarke said

"She will kill me" Lexa said full of fear

"No she won't" Anya said "She won't get anywhere near you"

"I promise you, we won't let her hurt you anymore" Clarke said taking Lexa's hand and looking straight into her eyes "Lex please let us help you, we all want to help"

"She loves me"

"No she doesn’t or you wouldn’t be in this fucking mess…Jesus Christ Lexa" Anya snapped

"Anya enough!" Clarke snapped

"Hey I'm Hayley I need to take some pictures is that okay?"

Lexa nodded

"I'll give you some privacy" Clarke said

"No stay" Lexa said grabbing Clarke's hand again

"Okay" Clarke said sitting back down on the bed

"Lexa can I remove the gown just so I can see please" Hayley asked

Lexa took a deep breath and nodded Clarke and Anya helped to take the gown off. Anya took a deep breath seeing the bruises

"Can you be quick she's just had surgery" Clarke stated

"So officer forest is going to come in whilst I take a statement if that's okay" Hayley said "Well just get you covered up and then we can get this done and over with" Hayley explained "You need to tell me everything how long has this been going on?"

"7 years" Lexa said quietly

"Jesus Lex!" Clarke said pinching the bridge of her nose

"It's usually only when she's drunk"

"That doesn’t excuse it" Anya snapped

"It started of just name calling and stuff, I was poorly for a while and became a bit careless" Lexa explained picking her words carefully

"Lex we know about the tumour" Clarke said

Lexa closed her eyes

"No more lies Lexa so help me god!" Anya said "Look at me"

Anya got on the other side of the bed "I love you so much, your my best friend and my sister let me protect and help you"

"She threatened me a lot" Lexa said "I couldn’t come near any of you because you would have clicked…She's very clever"

"You were good at ignoring it" Anya said "I mean Lexa you're not a push over, I really am finding the difficult to understand"

Lincoln's radio went off

"I had no option, I can't stay here tonight I need out of here" Lexa tried to sit up

"Lex just stop it, you've just had surgery you're going no-where suppose I stay here to supervise you all night" Clarke stated

"She will find me…you don’t fucking get it….none of you get it!" Lexa snapped "I've tried to get away from her countless times!"

Clarke cupped Lexa's face "Look at me…Look at me Lex"

Lexa looked at Clarke trying to hold back her tears

"She will not get in the building, Lincoln, Hayley and Anya are all cops…I am here, Octavia, Raven and Luna are in the waiting room, were all here and wanting to protect you!" Clarke said

"I'm going to be sick" Lexa said

Clarke grabbed the sick bowl and held it under Lexa's mouth whilst Anya held her hair back

Clarke rubbed her back and then handed Lexa a drink of water "You okay?"

Lexa nodded

"Okay that's enough for tonight she needs to rest" Clarke stated

"We'll finish this tomorrow" Lincoln stated "She's had enough for today, Lexa she's in custody I've just had confirmation and O and I will go get your stuff from that loft and take it to Anya and Raven's okay?"

Lexa nodded

Lincoln and Hayley left the room

"Close your eyes and go to sleep, I'm right here, so is Anya" Clarke said moving some hair from Lexa's face

"I can't" Lexa said

"Yeah you can" Clarke said fixing something on Lexa's drip

Lexa was asleep by the time she turned around

"You just drugged her didn’t you?" Anya asked

"Yes I did, she needs to rest and I need to calm down before I kill a bitch" Clarke said

* * *

A week later…

"I've unpacked all her stuff in her room" Raven said

"Thanks I'm just going to get changed then I'm going to let Clarke get home, I'll stay with her tonight" Anya said

"Hey…hey" Raven said pulling her fiancée into her arms "I love you, we got this, she'll be fine"

"I know I just feel guilty and responsible for not making more of an effort" Anya stated

"Babe she made all the choices we respected them" Raven tried "She didn’t make any effort with us, and what she done to Clarke was unforgivable, we’ve all been stuck in this shitty situation"

"7 fucking years this has been going on Raven… she's covered in bruises, she's got a punctured lung and cracked ribs she was screaming in pain before I left, Clarke had to sedate her for the second time tonight" Anya snapped "I'm her sister, I'm supposed to protect her"

Anya broke down and Raven just held her tight.

"She has never took crap from anyone I don’t understand this" Anya stated

4 days later…

Raven and Anya were helping Lexa get into bed at their house. Clarke and Octavia were taking it in turns to check on her.

Just after 10pm Clarke knocked on the door

Anya opened it hugging Clarke

"Hey" Clarke said putting her bag down "How is she?"

"She's in a fair bit of pain; we just gave her pain killers" Anya sighed "I know she's not your problem but…"

"Lex will always be my problem Anya" Clarke sighed "I can't change that…my heart decided that a long time ago"

“She hurt you though” Anya said "Like broke your heart, how can you be so calm about it all"

“I know she did but I can’t find it in me to hate her or stay angry at her, especially when she’s broken and bruised” Clarke explained "I will bide my time and I will speak to her about all that, when she's in a place to have that discussion, at the minute she's not Anya"

“I’m angry at her, I’m absolute furious she didn’t fucking tell me what was going on, I'm angry she hardly contacted us” Anya snapped “I’d have kicked Lisa’s ass myself.”

“I don’t know her reasons Anya but I’m sure she didn’t mean to upset anyone” Clarke sighed

Raven walked down the stairs

“Hey" Raven smiled "You okay?"

“Yes just finished work, dropped more ice packs in” Clarke said

“She’s awake if you want to go see her” Raven suggested

“I’m sure she won’t want to be annoyed with anyone I know O checked on her an hour ago” Clarke said getting up “Besides I start early tomorrow”

“Don’t be silly, go see her” Raven stated “I know you want to”

Clarke looked at Raven then Anya “Okay”

Clarke walked up the stairs and then knocked on Lexa's bedroom door.

“How you feeling?” Clarke asked popping her head in the door

Lexa just looked at Clarke, Clarke walked over sitting on the bed

“Lincoln is going to come by tomorrow to speak to you, you need to press charges before they can officially do anything” Clarke explained

“She can’t get near me can she?” Lexa said sitting up and then scrunching her face in pain

“No she can’t I promised, Lex try not to move you’re not exactly in the best of shape” Clarke said

Lexa lay back down slowly. The two girls sat in silence before Clarke broke it.

“Dammit Lexa why the hell did you let her do this to you” Clarke snapped

“She loved me, she was there, and she wasn’t always like this” Lexa said

“You don’t do this to someone you love” Clarke said wiping Lexa's tears away carefully not to hurt her swollen eye “You need to tell Lincoln everything tomorrow”

“I’m really scared Clarke I constantly have this feeling of terror and anxiety and I hate it” Lexa admitted

“You have no reason to be, I won’t let her near you” Clarke said taking Lexa’s hand

“Will you be here tomorrow?”

“Do you want me too?” Clarke asked

Lexa nodded

“Then I’ll be here” Clarke said "I also spoke to my mum about your tumour and we will talk about that when you're feeling better"

Anya came back into the room with a glass of orange.

“I need to go, I’ll see you tomorrow” Clarke said letting go of Lexa’s hand and getting up

She hugged Anya before leaving the room and going back downstairs.

“Raven she’s really scared don’t leave her on her own tonight” Clarke said

“We’re not going to” Raven explained

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Clarke said hugging her "Call me if you need me”

“Thanks for everything” Raven said "And Clarke I'm sorry for what I said…you did not deserve that, I think in my fucked up head I just knew she was always safe with you. But I know none of what happened was on you and she's got a lot of explaining to do"

“You’ve nothing to thank me for” Clarke smiled “I appreciate you apology Rae, anything at all ring me”

“I will”

* * *

The next day Clarke was in the station talking to Lincoln and Wells,

"So you're doing her statement now?" Clarke asked looking at her watch "I said I'd be there, so I’ll meet you at the house"

"Sure" Lincoln sighed "I'm not exactly looking forward to this"

They knocked on Anya and Raven's door, a tired Raven answered

“Rae you okay?” Clarke asked concerned

“It’s been a long night, she was in a lot of pain, then she had a nightmare” Raven stated “Anya’s with her”

Lincoln, Wells and Clarke followed Raven up the stairs.

Anya was lying beside Lexa.

“Hey” Clarke said softly “How you feeling?”

“Sore” Lexa admitted

“So this is Wells you’ve met him briefly before” Lincoln explained "He's on the force with us and a good friend of Clarkes"

“Nice to meet you Lexa, I’ve heard a lot about you” Wells smiled

“All bad I bet” Lexa said

Clarke smirked “Very good Lex”

“Ok so I know this is not the best of times for you at the minute but you need to tell me absolutely everything” Lincoln explained “Are you okay with everyone being here?”

“As long as no-one has a go at me” Lexa stated

“No-one will or I’ll ask them to leave” Wells said

“I don’t know where to start” Lexa stated

“Ok I’ll help I’ll ask you questions you answer”

Anya took a hold of Lexa’s hand.

“When was the first time Lisa physically hit you?”

“We’d been together a year, I’d been out with some friends they surprised us in London, Me and Luna were having a laugh, dancing and joking, Lisa got jealous, I got back and Lisa lashed out, she pushed me and I tripped banging my head, I ended up in hospital after having a seizure. She apologised said she didn’t mean to hurt me, I accepted it, it was only a little push, I can be rather clumsy on my feet”

“Okay when was the next time?”

“A week later Luna brought Clarke up in a conversation, I told her that I missed her, We were looking at photos and stuff from college, Lisa overheard the conversation and went absolutely nuts, she slapped me and burst my lip, I fell to the floor and she kicked me a few times. I apologised for upsetting her”

“You apologised are you bloody kidding me?” Anya snapped

“Anya!” Lincoln warned

“She started to get real nasty since then, I’d always do something to tick her off, She started drinking a lot and when she was drunk I was every name under the sun, ugly, embarrassment, slut, she told me if I said anything she would ruin me, she told me no-one would love me for me they only wanted money, one minute she was angry next minute she was sorry and she loved me, I didn’t know wither I was coming or going with her” Lexa said “She stopped me seeing anyone unless she was there”

“So this was a recurring thing?” Wells asked

“Yeah my friend Nyko guessed what was going on, Nyko would not stay away he was always trying to get in touch or see me but Lisa had every excuse ready. I made Nyko promise to keep his mouth shut, I was terrified Lisa got wind and I’d meet her first or her foot, I was tired I got to the point I didn’t even want to be here anymore” Lexa said tears running down her face

Anya squeezed Lexa’s hand trying to show her some support.

“What bout when you came home” Lincoln asked

“I knew the minute I got home I was moving in with her, she stated she couldn’t look after me properly if I didn't”

“Couldn’t kick the shit out you more like” Raven stated

“Raven I need to ask you to leave if you can't keep quiet” Lincoln warned

“I knew Anya and Raven would click and Octavia so I thought what better way to hide it than to move in with her. Anya sent a few texts when I moved in and I paid for it that night, she threw my phone of the wall and to top it off Clarke visited that week, the thought of Lisa seeing her there terrified me, She’d made me promise not to talk to her at the engagement party and then O's birthday party set her right off, Raven mentioned me and Clarke and I left the room without her permission, when we got home she flipped she must have banged my head that much I ended up unconscious, I woke up in the hospital and I heard the nurse ring the police, I knew with my luck Anya or Clarke would show up so I left, I managed to get to here and that’s all I remember”

“Thank you, Next question. Do you want to press charges?”

Anya, Raven, and Clarke all said yes before Lexa could open her mouth.

“Is it worth it? The damage is done” Lexa said

“Guys can I speak to Lexa alone please?” Clarke asked

Everyone left the room and Clarke sat on the bed taking Lexa’s hand.

“Look at me Lex” Clarke said

Lexa looked at Clarke

“You need to press charges or they can’t help you, seeing you like this is destroying me, and everyone who cares about you” Clarke explained “She will hopefully go to prison for a long time”

Tears ran down Lexa’s face, her head was all over the place, thousands of thoughts running in and out. Clarke wiped Lexa's tears and then cupped her face in her hands.

“I know you’re scared, but I promise you this is the right thing to do” Clarke locked eyes with Lexa

“Do you trust me?”

Lexa nodded

“Then press charges on her”

“Ok” Lexa agreed

“Ok I’m just going to get them back in”

Clarke went to the door, she shook her head when she seen them all standing watching. Anya went back over lying beside Lexa again.

“So do you want to press charges?” Lincoln asked

“Yes” Lexa said

“Ok I need you to sign here” Wells said handing Lexa the clipboard Lexa signed the form and Anya handed it back to Wells.

“What happens now?” Anya asked

“She’ll be officially charged and bail will be refused due to the circumstances” Lincoln said “After today me and wells will be took of the case”

* * *

2 hours later…

"Hey sorry I'm late it's been manic at the hospital because Clarke's off" Octavia said

"Clarke's upstairs with Lexa" Raven explained

"Off course she is" Octavia said

Clarke and Anya came down the stairs "She's asleep" Anya explained

"I’m so angry and annoyed and just I should have fought for her, I shouldn’t have let her walk out my life” Clarke said finally letting her own emotions out

"Hey she made that choice, you've worked so fucking hard to get to where you are and were so proud of you, this is on Lexa" Anya said pulling Clarke into her arms

"I should have guessed something Anya, it was completely out of character for her… I'm such a fucking idiot!" Clarke snapped

"This isn’t your fault Clarke, None of us in a million years would have suspected anything like this" Raven said "You know how stubborn she is"

"She could have died and I wouldn’t have known, she done this tumour on her own, she's been scared for 7 years and she didn’t ask for help" Clarke said

"Hey Hey…we spoke to your mum the tumour is gone, she's fine and she will get through this too she has us all supporting her" Octavia explained

"I've spent 9 years angry and hurt at her and she's been in her own personal hell"

"Lexa needs to take responsibility for all of this too" Anya said "She could have reached out"

* * *

3 months later…

“3 years are you kidding me?” Anya snapped throwing her keys down

“Baby you need to calm down” Raven said

“Calm down, Raven she…”

“Look we know what she did Anya, we are all well aware, however your scaring the shit out Lexa right now incase you didn’t notice” Octavia snapped sitting beside Lexa who was shaking

“You’re not scaring me, I’m fine I don’t even know why I’m shaking” Lexa stated

“It’s because it was her first offence” Lincoln added

“It’s a fucking joke that’s what it is!” Anya said going up the stairs

Raven sighed “Well that went well”

Clarke put her hand on Raven’s shoulder “She has every right to be angry”

“Does anyone want a drink? Can I get anyone anything?” Raven asked

"No were going to go and let Lexa rest a bit" Octavia said

"Yeah I'm on shift tonight so just ring if you need me" Clarke explained

"Thank you" Raven sighed


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m absolutely disgusted a judge could only give her 4 years after seeing those fucking pictures” Anya said sitting on the edge of her bed

“Babe I’m not thrilled about it either but 4 years is better than a non-custodial, she’s lost her job, her reputation, her respect and she can’t walk down the street without someone knowing she’s a bitch!”

  
“She’ll lose her ability to breathe if I get my hands on her” Anya sighed

  
“The main thing now is to get Lexa back on her feet and we also have to focus on the fact she is okay and back home where we can watch her” Raven said sitting next to Anya and taking her hand

  
“I know I’m just pissed

and I can’t help it” Anya admitted

  
“I know baby we all are but there’s nothing we can do” Raven said

  
Anya stood up walking to her wardrobe pulling out a change of clothes. “I need to get to work, are you sure you're okay here”

  
“Yeah absolutely, she's asleep and will probably sleep till morning"

  
Anya kissed Raven softly before leaving the bedroom and going back downstairs.  
  


* * *

A week later…  
  


“How's she doing?” Clarke asked sitting behind the desk and looking over at Octavia who was filling in some charts.

  
“I’m not too sure to be honest; she’s putting on a brave face” Octavia sighed “I think you should tell her you still love her”

  
“I don’t, she’s been through enough she doesn’t need any more stress” Clarke stated

  
“I wouldn’t say that was stress, I’d say that was letting her know someone loves her who isn’t going to punch the shit out her whenever she’s in a mood” Octavia said

  
“Octavia can we just drop it please, I don’t want to talk about it, did you do the reports Peter asked for, because if you haven’t were in shit!”

“Yes I’ve already gave him them” Octavia said “You need a night out!”

  
“No I need a time bomb” Clarke sighed “Okay I’m finished, I’ll see you later”

  
“Okay see you tonight” Octavia smiled “Clarke?”

  
“Yep?” Clarke said stopping and turning to face Octavia

  
“Get some sleep” Octavia smiled

Later that night….

Luna, Anya, Niylah and Gemma were all sitting in the lounge. Raven and Octavia were in the kitchen.

  
“So she’s still sleeping?” Octavia asked

  
“Yeah she didn’t sleep well last night, I lay with her till about 6am till she fell asleep” Raven said

  
“This whole thing is shit” Octavia sighed

“She’s lost all her confidence” Raven said “Lexa has never been like this”

“Well just need to help her get it back then” Octavia said

“Yep let’s go through” Raven said lifting the tray full of glasses of juice. Just as Raven put the juice down the door went. She quickly answered it. 

“Hey you” Raven said hugging Clarke

“Sorry I’m a bit late I fell asleep after work” Clarke explained following Raven into the lounge

“No worries Lexa is still asleep” Raven sighed “Let’s watch a movie or something just now”

“Lexa is awake” Octavia told them

“What how do you know?” Raven asked

“She’s standing right behind you, looking like something out a zombie movie!” Niylah smirked

“Thanks” Lexa said “If I knew everyone was here I wouldn’t have come down”

“Yes but now your here you can come sit with us because we miss you” Niylah said patting the sofa

“I’m in my pyjamas my hair is erm” Lexa turned looking in the mirror “All over the place and I’m still tired I only came through for pain killers”

“Why you okay?” Anya asked

“Yeah just have a sore head” Lexa explained

“Let me get you some” Raven said getting up and going into the kitchen

she returned handing Lexa a bottle of water and some pain killers

“Anyway guys it’s been a pleasure but I think I just need to go sleep some more”

“Lexa come watch a film with us please, we just want to spend some time with you” Niylah asked

Lexa looked at her old coach “Ok no stop with the eyes”

“Please?” Gemma asked

Clarke moved over on the sofa and patted it “Come on what’s the worst that can happen?”

“Fine” Lexa said sitting next to Clarke and taking a deep breath

Lexa rubbed her head yawning,

“You still not feeling good?” Clarke asked

“I’m just tired” Lexa admitted

Raven pressed play on the DVD they decided on watching Mulan

“Gotta love Disney” Raven said sitting back down

30 minutes later, Lexa had fallen asleep with her head resting on Clarke's shoulder.  
  


Lincoln accidently knocked the remote from the sofa causing it to bang on the floor Lexa's eyes opened and she jumped.

“Shit I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Lincoln apologized

"Lexa its fine it was just the remote” Clarke said wrapping her arms around Lexa

Lexa broke free leaving the lounge and going back up the stairs.

“I’ll go check on her” Clarke said getting up

She walked upstairs to Lexa's room; Lexa was hunched up on the bed rocking back and forth.

“Are you okay?” Clarke said walking over and sitting next to Lexa

“I’m fine I just jumped” Lexa said “You all probably think I’m a right lunatic”

“No-one thinks that were all here because we care and want to help” Clarke said

“Clarke I was a first class bitch to you… I don’t get why you still flipping care and seeing you every day is doing my head in!” Lexa said

“Why?” Clarke asked

“Because I spent months getting over you, infact make that years, and now your here and I’m right back to where I started” Lexa stated “And I’m at my flipping lowest, I don’t even know who I am, I jump if I hear a noise, I can’t sleep and I don’t know wither I’m coming or going, I’m terrified to be alone. I detest what I did to you”

“If only we could take back what we did, and delete some things then maybe we wouldn’t hurt this much right?” Clarke said looking at Lexa “Because I’m still hurting Lex and

I’m angry I didn’t fight for you because then you wouldn’t be in this situation, But the truth is you walked away from us with no explanation or anything, you didn’t even give me the courtesy of telling me”

“I didn’t want to hold you back so I let you go, I didn’t want you having to deal with what was going on, I knew you had important years of studying and I didn’t want to come between that Clarke" Lexa sighed “Lisa knew I loved you and she knew it wasn’t going to change no matter how hard I tried so she settled for second best and I paid the price in blood” Lexa said getting up " I spent 1 year getting wasted and avoiding everything and for the past 7 years I’ve had the shit kicked out me every few days so I guess I lost”

Clarke got up and walked over to Lexa, she took both her hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

“You need to stop doing this to yourself” Clarke said

“You need to stop coming round and being here because I can’t handle you being nice to me, I hate myself so much” Lexa said

“Well tough shit because I don’t hate you, you better get used to me being around because ‘m not going anywhere, I love you Lexa, and I care and so do all those people downstairs”

“You don’t, you can’t” Lexa cried

Clarke wiped the tears away and took a deep breath.

“Well I do” Clarke said “And it’s killing me to see you hurting like this”

“It’s killing everyone” Anya said causing the girls to turn “Lexa I’m your sister, you hurt I hurt remember?”

“I can’t take it anymore Anya, I’m terrified to go to sleep so I stay awake all night"  
  
“It’s going to be hard Lexa no-one is disputing that and we will get through it one step at a time” Anya said

“Can you sleep here with me tonight please?” Lexa asked

“Yes off course I can” Anya said

“I’m going to go” Clarke said getting up

“Sorry” Lexa said avoiding eye contact

“Don’t be you have nothing to be sorry about” Clarke said leaving and going back downstairs to the living area.

“Where is everyone?” Clarke asked

“I sent them home” Raven said

“Oh okay, right I’m going home too” Clarke said “I have a sore head all of a sudden”

“I’ll txt you” Raven said hugging her friend

* * *

The next morning Clarke walked into the staff room

“Morning” Octavia smiled handing Clarke a mug of tea “Thanks"

“How did last night go?” Octavia asked

“I got some truth from her but only because she was freaking out” Clarke sighed “She’s a mess O, she's not the Lexa I know”

“Yes but she’s our mess and well help her” Octavia smiled

Meanwhile at Anya and Raven's

  
“What you eating?” Raven asked

“Toffee cheesecake” Lexa smiled

“Your sister will kill you” Raven smiled

“No she won’t” Lexa said “Want some?”

Raven took the spoon and took a bit.

“What’s your plan for today?” Raven asked

“Watch the TV and hide from the world” Lexa stated

“What if we go shopping? You love shopping?”

“I don’t want to go out in public Rae sorry” 

“Why?” Rae asked looking at her friend “You have no reason to hide”

“I’m embarrassed” Lexa admitted “I let someone control me and beat me”

“You have no reason to be embarrassed you weren’t in the wrong”

Raven was distracted by the door bell ringing, she went to get it.

She opened the door and Niylah and Gemma signalled for her to be quiet.

Lexa came out the kitchen and into the living room and then froze.

“Oh brilliant we make a surprise visit and don’t even get a hello” Niylah said

“what are you doing here?” Lexa asked

“Well I need some help coaching the team” Niylah smiled “Me and you are going to show them how to play”

“Absolutely not” Lexa said

“Not up for discussion” Gemma smiled “You can’t keep hiding”

“We won’t let you” Niylah smiled 

“Guy’s I appreciate this and all but I can’t I’m sorry, I can’t go out there” Lexa apologised

“Why what do you have to hide, I’ll tell you fuck all, come on go get dressed because you in your pj’s will not give my team the right impression. We’re not giving up” Niylah smiled “You can come voluntary or well I'm sure between the two of us we could carry you”

Lexa looked at them to Raven. “ARGHHH! I HATE YOU ALL!!”

Lexa stormed upstairs.

“THANK YOU!” Raven mouthed

“Don’t thank us” Gemma smiled “This is all Clarke”

Lexa returned 20 minutes later with her skinny jeans, converse and hoodie up with her sun glasses on.

“Dude it’s cooking outside!” Raven laughed

“Don’t care” Lexa said “Ok let’s go”

  
“So what you think of them?” Niylah asked

“I don’t know, I can’t think," Lexa said following Niylah into her office

“What’s running through your head at the minute?” Niylah asked

“I don’t know, I haven’t got a clue” 

“How about you had an amazing girlfriend you dumped her and ended up with a looney that you didn’t love and the fact you’re still in love with Clarke?” Niylah said  
Lexa looked at her and if looks could kill she’d be dead

“You’re a dick!” Lexa snapped "You have no idea what, I've went through"

“Your right Lexa I don’t but I’m not letting you hide behind reality"

“She’s right and that’s why your pissed” Gemma said softly "We know about the tumour, what were you thinking Lexa, that is not something you should have went through on your own, Clarke would have supported you"

"That's the point…Clarke had studying…. a career to get, I didn’t want to jeopardise that" Lexa said wiping her eyes “What is this? Gang up on Lexa day?”

“You can’t deny what you and Clarke had was beautiful, everything you went through together I mean seriously Lexa” Niylah said

“Guy’s I really don’t need to hear this right now, I’m fragile enough thanks” Lexa snapped

“No you’re not because were not letting you be a victim, look Lisa was a mistake a fucking huge one, were all team Clarke”

“This isn’t a fucking twilight movie, it’s not like Team Edward and Jacob” Lexa snapped standing up

She walked to the door of the office.

“I think you will find the door is locked” Niylah smirked

“You’re a complete dick!” Lexa snapped “Open the door”

“No you’re not running or hiding, were going to talk and get everything out in the open even if it kills us” Niylah said

“I can’t do this right now Niylah” Lexa said getting upset

"You can, you need to get this all out Lexa, I’m not trying to be nasty I’m just going to say what I think she would have been feeling” Niylah said

"Do you think I wanted to hurt her Niylah, she was the love of my life, I just didn’t want to jeopardise her career or my sisters"

"Lexa we would all have pulled together to help, all of us…we are all a family, I'm hurt you didn’t let us help"

* * *

  
Anya walked in the door yawning

“What time do you call this?” Raven asked “You’re supposed to finish at 5, I’m starving here…wasting away to nothing”

Anya smiled at her fiancée kissing her softly “yeah chill out it takes me 20 minutes to drive home”

“Where is Lexa?” Anya asked

“Lexa is away to the rink with Niylah and Gemma”

“Oh wow this is huge, did they kidnap her?” Anya asked

“Clarke” Raven smiled

“God I love that girl!” Anya said "I'm going to go get changed, I'll be 5 minutes tops"

“She’s good I’ll give her that” Raven smirked "Okay I'll plate it up"

* * *

Later that night…

“How did the training go?” Raven asked

“Okay” Lexa said sitting on the sofa opposite Raven “Where’s Anya”

"I'm here" Anya said sitting on the sofa “Listen Clarke is coming over tonight are you okay about that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, you’ve never asked me any other time” Lexa stated

“She’s our best friend friend Lexa and you can keep denying it and being a complete arse about it but she’s also the girl you love and always have”

“Great so now everyone is telling me how I feel that’s just brilliant” Lexa said standing up

“There you go again running as always” Anya snapped

“I’m not fucking running, I’m going to my room where no-one can bug me or annoy me or tell me what to do or how to feel because for years that’s all I’ve fucking had!” Lexa snapped “Lexa do this, Lexa don’t speak to them, Lexa why you lying to me, Lexa your ugly, Lexa I don’t know why I bother with you…LEXA LEXA LEXA!!!”

“Well firstly you’re not ugly because that would make me ugly and I’m not fucking ugly, secondly no-one is telling you what to do, we all love you and just want the best for you and thirdly your my sister and I know you better than anyone at least I thought I did” Anya snapped standing up and folding her arms

Lexa looked at Anya tears streaming down her face; she shook her head and then walked upstairs.

Anya threw her hands in the air "Wonderful…there's beer in the fridge right?"

* * *

Octavia sat on the sofa; Clarke was sitting on the chair with her legs hunched.

“Who’s texting you?” Octavia asked "How was your surgery?"

“Lexa and we lost him” Clarke sighed

“Shit sorry, what's Lexa saying?"

“She's just her lashing out at me” Clarke stated

“What you mean?” Octavia asked

Clarke showed her the text from Lexa

"Why do you persistently get involved in my life, couldn’t you just leave me alone, you get on with your life and I get on with mine, you just keep pushing and pushing and now I’m all over the fucking place, great work Clarke. thanks!” Octavia said reading it aloud “Wow erm okay she's out of order"

“Yup” Clarke sighed getting up and lifting her jacket “Now I get to go over there and act all smiley for Anya and Raven's sake, Anyway hope the rest of your shift is okay”  
  
  
She drove to Anya and Raven’s knocking on the door.

“Hey you” Anya smiled hugging Clarke

“Hey how’s things” Clarke said closing the door behind her

“Me and Lexa had a fight so yep I’ve had a great day”

“Did she go to the rink?” Clarke asked

“Yeah”

“So why were you fighting?” Clarke asked

“She called herself ugly and I lost it at her, I mean if she’s ugly im ugly and I’m not ugly”

Clarke shook her head “She sent me a lovely text”

“Saying what?” Raven asked looking up from the sofa

“I totally didn’t see you there” Clarke said sitting down beside Raven

“Spill what she say to you?” Raven asked

Clarke took out her phone and handed it to Raven. Raven read it and then passed it to Anya.

“I can see a positive in that” Raven said

“She clearly cares she’s just hurting and everyone she cares about is getting it” Anya said “Clarke I'm sorry you don’t deserve that”

“Don’t apologise for her" Clarke sighed

“Did you text her back?” Raven asked

“Nope what do you say to that? You’re Welcome?” Clarke said making them laugh

“Just chill with us were going to watch The Invisible man” Anya said  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people all react differently in domestic abuse situations, and family's respond differently because they don't know how to deal with the fact someone's hurt someone they love. Everyone wants to fix it but in reality they cant. So things are going to speed up a bit here and then slow down a little. So much will get answered eventually once Lexa heels a bit. Sorry if I mess up with some of the laws and terminology I am Scottish and things happen very differently here haha.

Clarke and Raven walked in just as Anya was lifting her keys to leave.

"Hey you okay?" Raven asked noticing the mood on her fiancée's face

"Fantastic, Luna just txt, Lexa is absolutely wasted so I need to go get her" Anya said

"I'll come help" Clarke said

"I'll stay here" Raven said "Don’t want us all barging in, unless you want me to go Clarke?"

"No it's fine" Clarke got in the car with Anya

"I'm going to fucking end up killing her Clarke, she's testing every ounce of patience I have"

"Let's just get her back to yours" Clarke said "She's not coping to well at the minute and she just needs us to be there"

* * *

Anya drove the 10 minutes to the club. She looked at Clarke sighed and then got out the car.

They got into the club and scanned it finding Luna and Lexa in a booth. Luna was attempting to give Lexa water.

“What the hell Lexa?” Anya asked

“I want to go home” Lexa said

“Come on then I’ll take you” Anya said pulling Lexa up, Clarke supported her at the other side.

“My feet aren’t working you know!” Lexa said

“We can see that, Luna I could fucking kill you!” Anya snapped at Luna

“I’m sorry!” Luna apologised "She said a few drinks, she was downing shots like nobody's business"

“Lun don’t worry about it; well take it from here” Clarke said “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m sober I got worried about her and stopped drinking”

“You staying here or do you want dropped home?” Anya asked

“Dropped home I’m not in a clubbing mood anymore”

They managed to get Lexa to the front door just before she threw up.

“I’m so glad that was here and not in my fucking car” Anya said “Ok stay with her I’ll go get the car and bring it over”

“Clarke I’m drunk!” Lexa said

“Yeah I can see that babe”

“I’m hurting a lot too!”

“I know you are” Clarke answered

“Why do you care so much?”

“Because I love you Lex, we all do”

“I don’t love me” Lexa said “I don’t even like me”

Anya stopped the car and Clarke helped Lexa into the car, she got in the backseat beside Lexa who rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

They pulled back into the driveway and Clarke got out the car and then helped Lexa out. They took and few steps and Lexa threw up again all over Clarke. Any turned and closed her eyes.

“No offence but I’m glad that was you because I’d have fucking killed her” Anya said opening the front door “Raven we need your help”

Raven got up and walked to the door

“You have got to be kidding me Lexa!” Raven said walking over and helping Clarke

“She threw up on Clarke” Anya said

“She’s lucky I love her put it that way” Clarke said helping get Lexa in the house “Where she going?” 

“Her Bed” Anya answered

Raven walked upstairs to Lexa’s room turning the lights on, she got Lexa’s pyjamas from her drawer and Anya put her into them before pulling the covers over her.  
Lexa was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow

“I’ll sleep here tonight” Clarke said

“Are you sure?” Anya asked “We don’t mind doing it”

“No it’s not fair on you guy's you've had a lot of sleepless nights. I'm off tomorrow so I'll take the hit tonight” Clarke sighed "I'd just worry at home anyway"

“Ok” Anya said

“Let’s get you some clean clothes” Raven said to Clarke

They walked through to Anya and Raven's room.

Raven handed her pyjamas, You know where everything else is, just help yourself to whatever you need.

“Thanks” Clarke said going to the bathroom to get showered and changed.

She ran the tap and splashed her face with cold water before looking in the mirror.

"What are you doing Clarke" She said to herself

* * *

  
The next day…

“So how do you feel?” Anya smirked at her sister

“Like shit!” Lexa admitted

“You spewed all over Clarke” Raven told her

Lexa covered her eyes “Please tell me you kidding”

“Nope afraid not, She slept beside you all night too out of fear you chocked on your vomit, Anyway I’m going for a shower and you best apologise to Clarke” Raven said  
  
Lexa sat at the table and put her head in her hands.

Anya handed her a glass of orange juice, paracetamol and some fruit.

“Thank you” Lexa said

"Lexa what was last night about?” Anya asked sitting beside her

“I don’t even know An, I was just pissed and stupid, I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry I’m just worried about you, so is everyone” Anya admitted

“I’m just not myself at the minute, I don’t know wither I’m coming or going my head is all over the place and seeing Clarke all the time is frankly destroying me”

“Why?” Anya asked attempting to get Lexa to open up

“Because she’s my biggest regret”

“No babe letting her go was your biggest regret” Anya corrected

“That’s what I mean” Lexa explained

“Lexa you need to tell Clarke this because without her these past few months god knows what could have happened” Anya explained "You absolutely destroyed her and broke her heart into a million pieces and she's still fucking here Lexa, that says a lot to what type of person she is."

"I know, I just cant look at her without feeling the regret of what I did"

"Hey Clarke needs you to give her some answers when your ready...but at the minute she just wants you safe and happy, she wanted to kill Lisa...we all did"

"What's done is done right" Lexa sighed

* * *

  
“How long were you together before you broke up?” Wells asked

“2 years” Clarke said

“I’m not being disrespectful Clarke but seriously she is hot! I wouldn’t kick her out my bed” Wells smirked 

“You wouldn’t get her in your bed”� Clarke laughed 

“You’re both so un lesbian” Wells said

“What’s the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Clarke asked

“Well you’re both so feminine”

“Well last time I checked lesbians were girls!” Clarke laughed

“No like you spend forever making sure your hair is nice and nails and all that stuff even though you’re a doctor” Wells said

“Lex is worse than me; she won’t leave the house unless her hair is sitting perfect” Clarke smiled

“No but lesbians usually don’t give a shit, they have short hair and dress like boys!”

“Do you hear yourself?” Clarke said getting irritated “I know lots of lesbians who look better than half the beach barbies. So because I have long hair and like to look girly I’m not a lesbian?” Clarke asked

“No I don’t mean…arghh I give up” Wells pinched the bridge of his nose

“Your stereotyping us, dude being a lesbian just means your utensil doesn’t go well with my utensil” Clarke stated “The thought of now kissing someone with facial hair or a penis revolts me!”

“Yeah me too” Wells stated making Clarke laugh  
  


* * *

Lexa walked through the university till she reached Niylah's office

“Lexa hi is everything okay?” Niylah asked concerned

“Yeah I just wanted to chat to someone if that's okay” Lexa said closing the door and sitting down  
  
“So the state you were in last night?” Niylah asked folding her arms and sitting back on her seat

“Wow news travels fast…I was out of order, I just got mega pissed off at myself and went the wrong way about it” Lexa admitted 

“Lexa I’m worried about you sweetheart” Niylah admitted

“I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how to fix myself” Lexa answered

“By not letting Lisa win, she wants you to fall apart, she wants you to be miserable and lose everything” Niylah said “And we refuse to let that happen”

“Niylah I’m stuck I’m so angry I let this happen to me”

“Lexa what she did was not your fault. Listen I have a job opening here for assistant coach, I feel you’d be great”

Lexa laughed “ME! A coach!! Get real! Could you imagine a stroppy teenager giving me grief? I would get fired!” Lexa smirked

“No you wouldn’t, trust me it would surprise you how good the kids can be if they admire you” Niylah smirked “I think you need a distraction at the minute Lexa, will you at least think about it"

“yes I will think about it” Lexa said

* * *

A week later…

Clarke and Octavia were walking out the hospital after a 26 hour shift. Clarke stopped when she seen Lexa outside. Octavia rubbed Clarke's shoulder "I'll call you later…you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Clarke said

"Can we talk please?" Lexa asked playing with her hands and looking at Clarke

"Sure, where's your car?" Clarke asked

"I walked" Lexa sighed

"Come on I'll drive you back to Anya's"

They walked to Clarke's car and both got inside.

“I owe you an apology” Lexa said

“You owe me the decency to look at me when you talking to me” Clarke said locking the car door

“Locking me in the car good plan I like it” Lexa joked

“I won’t let you run you should know that by now” Clarke smiled

“Don’t I know it” Lexa sighed

“Lex I don’t want to fight with you, I’ve had no sleep and been working all day”� Clarke explained

“I don’t want to fight either I just wanted to see you” Lexa admitted "You haven’t been around"

"I wanted to give you some space, I know your all over the place at the minute" Clarke sighed

"Yeah, I don’t really know how to fix that"

"You can come to mine and talk” Clarke said putting her seatbelt on "Then I'll take you to Anya's"

“Do I have a choice?” Lexa asked

“Off course you do Lex, we can do it at mine or yours I don’t care where but we are talking tonight, I'm tired of dancing around everything”

“Yours is fine, I think I’m going to be down a sister if she doesn’t stay out my face” Lexa admitted

“Only because she cares” Clarke said

They arrived at Clarke’s.

Clarke opened the door and walked in Lexa followed.  
  
Lexa followed Clarke into the lounge.

"Grab a seat, I'll get us both a drink" Clarke said making her way into the kitchen and turning the kettle on. She closed her eyes and braced herself against the counter top taking a deep breath. She made two mugs of tea and then went back into the lounge sitting down.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“You make me nervous and I hate it” Lexa admitted

“Why?” Clarke asked “It’s only me Lex”

“Because I hate how I treated you, I hate how you’re always there for me and I hate the fact I let the one person I’ve ever been in love with go!” Lexa admitted

Clarke sat her mug down and took Lexa's hand “Lex look at me please”

Lexa took a deep breath out and then looked at Clarke

“I’ll always be there for you, you’re a huge part of my life, , I love you, I’m in love with you and maybe that makes me stupid, but I can’t change that” Clarke admitted "I absolute hate what you done and I really don’t understand why you did it but…"

  
“It’s always been you” Lexa said “My heart won’t leave you”

“I know that feeling and do you know what? you make me nervous too” Clarke said wiping the tears from Lexa’s face “Stop being so hard on yourself, you really fucked up but we can both try and fix it, I don’t want anyone but you Lexa and I've waited nearly 10 years to finally say that, and if I need to wait till you realise I’m the one for you then that’s what I’ll do”

“I don’t need to realise it, I’ve always known it I just tried to hide it and sucked at it” Lexa said “I need to sort my life out and I can’t do that till I sort the main thing that messed me completely up and that was losing you”

Clarke wiped Lexa’s tears away again.

“I’m such a mess right now and I’m not a fan of myself” Lexa admitted

“You’re not a mess and I’m a huge fan of you and so is plenty of other people” Clarke said “Not a fan of you spewing on me though to be honest” Clarke joked

“I am so sorry about that” Lexa said “I feel terrible”

“Don’t worry about it” Clarke smiled 

“I better go, you’re probably working tomorrow”

“I am tomorrow night, I’m nightshift” Clarke said “Why don’t you stay here tonight, I know you’re not sleeping at night because you’re scared, I watched you toss and turn all night last week”

“Yeah nightmares don’t really help my sleeping routine” Lexa admitted “But I don’t think it’s a good idea”

“I do I’ll even sleep in the guest room” Clarke suggested "Gives you and Anya some space too"

“Oh yes because that will really help, me waking up a strange house on my own” Lexa said

“It’s my house” Clarke laughed

“I’ll stay if you sleep beside me” Lexa said looking at Clarke

“Deal” Clarke said “Text your sister so they don’t freak out”

Lexa took her phone out and text Anya

Clarke got up “I’ll be two seconds I’m just going to lock the door”

Lexa sighed looking around the room. She got up walking over to a shelf seeing a familiar picture. It was the first ever picture of Lexa and Clarke as a couple. She lifted it up and smiled. She didn’t even hear Clarke come back in the room. Clarke watched Lexa closely.

“As if you have this” Lexa said

“I love that picture” Clarke smiled

“I was happy then” Lexa said putting the picture back

Clarke made a decision that was either going to go one way or another, She walked over to Lexa wrapping her arms around her. She relaxed when Lexa wrapped hers around her. 

“I wanted to do this at the engagement party but fear of getting the shit kicked out me stopped me” Lexa said resting her chin on Clarke’s shoulder

“She will never lay another finger on you, no-one will ever hurt you like that again” Clarke said pulling back and looking at Lexa “I promise, but you need to get some help to sort it all out in your head”

“I missed you”

“I missed you too” Clarke smiled

“I really want to kiss you” Lexa said

"Are you sure Lex, you're just out a toxic relationship and…"

Lexa smiled leaning in and letting her lips touch Clarke’s for the first time in nearly 10 years. Clarke cupped Lexa’s neck. The kiss was soft and slow and they both felt completely where they should be and wanted to be.

"I needed to feel that" Lexa admitted "I needed to feel you"

"Come on, let's get some sleep" Clarke said showing Lexa to her bedroom  
  
“Ok let’s get changed” Clarke smiled she went to her drawers and handed Lexa a pair of shorts and a tank top and then lifted some for herself.

"These are mine" Lexa smiled

"Yup"

"You still have these?"

"Yup"

  
Clarke and Lexa got changed.

Lexa got in beside Clarke, Clarke opened her arms letting Lexa in.

“Things need to change Lex” Clarke said

“Meaning?” Lexa asked

“You can’t run when things get hard, and if you're sick you tell me at the time, not 10 years later when shit has hit the fan” Clarke sighed

“I panicked" Lexa said “I can’t help the running thing I do it automatically”

“Well you need to try because I won't put up with it Lex, I'm not the same person from 10 years ago” Clarke admitted

“Anymore rules?” Lexa asked

“Not rules …I don’t have rules and restrictions and dos and donts for you, you do what you want when you want” Clarke said “And before I forget”

“Uh oh here we go” Lexa joked

Clarke moved so she could face Lexa

“You are not ugly, not one bit, nor are you stupid okay?” Clarke said looking at Lexa

“K”

“Don’t K me Lex, you’re absolutely gorgeous and you make my heart pound, my tummy does summersaults when I see you” Clarke admitted "I hear Anya was not enamoured at you calling yourself ugly"

“Okay”

“I know your just saying that to shut me up” Clarke smiled

“Your right” Lexa laughed

“Uh huh very good” Clarke smiled leaning down and kissed Lexa again

“No-one kisses me like you do” Lexa said

“That’s because I'm the best person you have ever kissed and that's a fact” Clarke said “Ok let’s get some sleep, I’m pretty sure we can both use some” Clarke said turning the lamp off and cuddling back in beside Lexa's. Lexa clasped her hand in Clarke’s.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Ok spill, Where is Lexa, Why was Clarke rushing to get off the phone and why are neither replying to me” Raven smirked

“They probably want peace” Anya smirked

“Lexa is fine; Clarke is fine that’s all we need to know for the time being”

“Oh my god you can’t sit there and say you’re not interested” Raven said

Octavia and Lincoln stood at the kitchen door laughing.

“Rae you are terrible” Lincoln said

“Raven if we need to know anything they will tell us but for now I’m glad there talking” Octavia smiled

“And spending a night together” Raven added

Anya shook her head getting up, She rinsed her cup kissed Raven softly “I need to go”

“Bye babe” Raven smiled

Lincoln kissed Octavia softly before leaving with Anya.

* * *

Clarke woke up first; she lay just watching Lexa asleep in her arms for about 20 minutes before Lexa woke up.

“As if you still watch me sleep” Lexa said with her eyes still closed

“As if you know I’m doing it” Clarke smiled  
  
Lexa lifted her phone looking at it.

“Wow okay” Lexa said “19 missed calls and 4 texts all from Raven”

“I have 20 missed calls and 8 texts” Clarke smirked

“She’s unbelievable” Lexa said putting her phone down “I need to go home”

“What why? I don’t start till 10 tonight” Clarke said

“As much as I would love to lie cuddled up to you forgetting about the world I need to go get changed, brush my teeth and I also have medication to take, ” Lexa explained “come with me we’ll just have a lazy day at the house then you can go to work from there”

“Okay” Clarke said “I just want to spend some proper time with you now I have you back”

“I’m sure everyone will be thrilled to hear” Lexa said

“Are you happy about it?” Clarke asked

“I am but I’m still a bit scared, I want you so much but I don’t want to hurt you again and I seem to do that every time I have you”

“I’ll take the chance” Clarke smiled “You’re stuck with me”

Clarke and Lexa got up and walked into the kitchen. Clarke put the kettle on took out two mugs. They had some tea and toast and then headed back to the bedroom to get changed. Lexa jumped into the shower first whilst Clarke got her work bag organised.

Clarke walked into her bedroom lifting clothes out her wardrobe. She looked at Lexa who was sitting on the bed texting.

“You okay?” Clarke asked "I know you sick of everyone asking you and I'm trying to be mindful of that"

“Yeah I’m fine are you okay?” Lexa asked

“If you are” Clarke smiled “Everything will be fine”  
  
Clarke leaned over softly kissing Lexa “I’ll be quick”

Clarke grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom to get showered and changed.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke walked into the house. Raven nearly broke her legs getting down the stairs.

“Rae you are pathetic” Clarke laughed

“No I’m excited theirs a big difference” Raven said hugging them both “I’m so happy Lexa has finally seen sense now things can go back to normal and we can all be one big happy family,"

"Rae will you leave them both alone" Octavia rolled her eyes  
  
“Ok I need to go take my meds” Lexa said going upstairs to her bedroom and getting her pills and then returning going into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

“So tell us everything what happened?” Raven said

“Nothing happened” Clarke laughed “We talked, we sorted things and now it’s time to concentrate on the future and not the past”

“End of story” Octavia smiled

“You talk and she ended up in your bed” Raven asked looking at Clarke

“Yes because we were both tired and didn’t want you doing our heads in” Clarke smirked folding her arms and looking at her best friend.

Octavia laughed “I couldn’t have put it better myself”

“Raven I love you very much but honestly you don’t need to know absolutely everything, put all your effort and attention into your wedding” Clarke smiled

“Oh I am, I have you Lexa and Octavia trying on bridesmaid dresses next weekend” Raven smiled

“Babe that doesn’t bother me in the slightest, I have patience”

"Shall we go chill in the pool?" Raven asked "It's too warm to be in here"

“Sounds like a plan” Octavia smiled

“I'm just going to do get changed into shorts and stuff" Lexa said

They all made their way outside and got comfortable on the loungers.

“It’s great to have her smile” Raven said 

"She's just needing time to work through stuff without everyone having an opinion"

Lexa walked outside.

“Lexa you seriously need to put some weight on” Raven said looking at Lexa in her shorts and tank top

Octavia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose

"Subtle as always" Clarke muttered

“Yes I’m trying” Lexa said “I have been eating salad for years”

Lexa sat on the edge of Clarke's lounge “Yeah you’re not allowed to eat that anymore Clarke said "We need to get you some protein and high fat stuff"

"Okay going in the pool…to warm?" Raven said getting up

"Yeah, I'm coming" Octavia got up

  
“You having second thoughts yet?” Lexa asked

“Absolutely not, you?”

“No it’s the best decision I’ve made in 9 years” Lexa said “I know I’m not the best girlfriend to have or perfect especially not at the moment considering I’m underweight and”

“Ok shut up now” Clarke said sitting up and looking at Lexa “Yes you’re underweight but your still gorgeous and we will get you back to your normal weight, I love you. Even the tattoo on your foot that I clearly just noticed” Clarke said looking at Lexa

“What” Lexa smiled “I have 2”  
“Oh you do? Where else and what else?”

“I have the stars on my foot, and this” Lexa said lifting her hair and showing Clarke the back of her neck showing a small heart and 21 neatly written.

“Ok then” Clarke smiled “Anything else you need to tell me?”

“Not yet” Lexa smiled 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist. “Why do you have a scar on shoulder?”

“Well spotted” Lexa froze “You don’t want to know”

“I do what happened?” Clarke asked

“Lisa threw a glass at me” Lexa said

“She what?” Clarke said horrified

Lexa just looked at Clarke and then turned Clarke moved so she was hugging Lexa from behind

“Your right I don’t want to know” Clarke said kissing the scar softly

“It’s no big deal I’m fine now” Lexa said “I just want to forget about it”

“Ok” Clarke said

Lexa turned around so she could face Clarke “Just don’t throw glasses at me and we’ll be fine” Lexa joked

“That's not funny babe” Clarke said seriously “I would never ever hurt you like that ever, I hope you know that”

“I do” Lexa smiled

Clarke leaned in kissing Lexa softly

"I'm going to get a drink, I'll be right back" Lexa got up and made her way back into the house.  
  
Clarke ran her hands through her hair and then took a deep breath.

“You okay?” Octavia asked from the edge of the pool

“Not really, I’m contemplating murder” Clarke said

“What’s going on now?” Octavia asked

“Nothing just more coming out” Clarke explained “She has a scar on her left shoulder from Lisa throwing a glass at her”

“I beg your pardon” Raven said

“if I ever bump into her I’m going to fucking kill her I know I am” Clarke said

“No you’re not, because then you will lose your job, go to prison and Lexa will not handle that” Octavia said "Hopefully in 4 years' time if she gets out she'll move away"

“I’m struggling with it all” Clarke admitted "And I'm trying to be strong for her"

“You're doing better than all of us Clarke… Anya would also get done for murder if she knew 

* * *

Anya walked into the house just after 8pm, Raven looked up and then at the clock.

“You okay?” Raven asked closing her laptop

"Hungry…tired" Anya admitted "How was your day?"

"Was nice, we spent time by the pool and stuff, I'll go sort you some food" Raven smiled kissing Anya

Anya followed her into the kitchen

“Clarke and Lexa are upstairs watching a movie”

“How are they?”

“Together! Clarke’s not doing good at hiding her anger though, more came out today”

“Like what?” Anya asked

“Lexa has a scar on her left shoulder from a glass Lisa threw at her”

“I beg your fucking pardon!”

“Uh huh" Raven sighed 

“This gets better and better, tell you something if I ever see her again she won’t leave breathing”

“I was thinking that too” Raven said

* * *

  
2 weeks later…

"What the fuck is going on?" Anya said rushing in the house

"She's going absolutely crazy upstairs" Raven said "I phoned Clarke too"

Octavia and Clarke made their way in the house they both look exhausted.

"We came as soon as we could, is she okay?" Octavia asked

They could all hear the banging. Clarke looked and Anya before the two of them made their way upstairs with Raven and Octavia following

Anya opened the bedroom door and was shocked to see the mess and her sister in a blind rage.

Raven covered her mouth

Clarke stepped over a few things and got to Lexa

"Hey…Hey look at me…Calm down…Can I touch you please?" Clarke asked

Lexa nodded

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and pulled her in tight letting Lexa fall apart in her arms.

"I am such a fucking idiot…8 years Clarke I let her kick the shit out of me…I fucking hate that I let her do that to me, even today when I got that letter from her I couldn’t stop shaking. I'm fucking pathetic"

"You're not pathetic Lex, you're anything but pathetic" Clarke said wiping Lexa's tears

Anya made her way over slowly

"Listen to me carefully" Anya said looking at her sister "Lexa you did nothing wrong, what she did shouldn’t have happened…what letter are you talking about?"

"They're was a letter in the mail, she must have got someone else to send it" Lexa said "I hate what she's done to me, I can't get it out my head"

"We will find someone who can help you" Clarke said softly

"Yeah and I'll find a cleaner to deal with this" Raven added

Clarke and Anya turned and looked at Raven

"I'll just go erm…yeah I'll go" Raven said

Octavia shook her head at Raven and followed her downstairs

“I hate the fact everyone is talking about my life, I hate the fact everyone knows about my life and I hate the fact I don’t know what to do it’s all getting too much for me” Lexa said sitting down. Anya sat beside her and Clarke knelt down infront of her.

“Listen to me, you take one step at a time and you talk to us, we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s going on in your head” Anya explained “we all love you and we all want to help you but you need to let us” Anya said squeezing Lexa’s hand

“All this stress isn’t good for your health either; you’re going to put yourself in hospital” Clarke stated

"I just need to go get some air on my own if that's okay" Lexa said

"Course" Anya sighed

Lexa got up leaving the room making her way downstairs and out to the garden

Clarke started tidying the mess Lexa had made. She was nervous and annoyed at how messed up Lexa was. She was planning in her head how to get revenge without her losing her job or getting arrested.

Anya got up and started helping Clarke  
  
“You both okay?” Octavia asked breaking the silence

“I’m not too sure at the minute” Clarke said

“What do we do to help her?” Anya asked

“Nothing we can do we need to let this run its course” Clarke said

“Can’t we get her a counsellor or something?” Anya asked

“It needs to be what she wants” Octavia explained 

“Clarke what to do you think?” Anya asked

“I think I love her so much and I’ll do what I need to; including cleaning up a mess every time she freaks out” Clarke said “I should have killed Lisa when I had the chance”

“No because then you would have got in trouble, and that’s no use to Lexa” Octavia said

"I need to get that letter and take it to work tomorrow" Anya said

“She’s actually broke her laptop” Octavia said picking it up

“Raven might be able to fix it" Anya said 

Raven came upstairs with the vacuum cleaner. "She's out in the garden"

Anya walked over pulling Clarke into a hug

“Thank you” Anya said

“What?” Clarke asked confused

“I know my sister is always going to be safe with you, and that’s a huge weight off” Anya said

* * *

  
The next day…

Anya walked over to Lexa and gently shook her. 

“Lexa wake up” Anya said sitting on the edge of the bed

Lexa jumped looking at Anya alarmed.

“It’s only me” Anya said 

“Sorry” Lexa said sitting up and rubbing her eyes “What time is it?”

“20 past 4”

“You’re kidding” Lexa said horrified

Anya handed Lexa her medication and a glass of orange.

“You must have been tired” Raven said

“I am” Lexa yawned

“How you feeling about last night?” Anya asked

“I’m sorry I got upset” Lexa said

“you have nothing to be sorry about” Anya said

“We need to know how we can help you Lexa, were all worried” Raven said

“I don’t even know how to help me” Lexa stated “I thought getting Clarke back would solve everything but I just keep causing her stress”

“No you’re not” Anya said “She loves you and she’s worried about you”

“She’s never gave up on you and she’s not about to start” Raven smiled “And neither are we”

“How do you feel about going to see someone?” Anya asked

“A shrink? No thanks!” Lexa said

“Ok” Anya said straight away “It was just a thought”

“I don’t want anymore strangers in my life”

“Ok that’s fine” Anya said “We won’t ask you to do anything you don’t want to”

“I’m going to do some paperwork, come down and sit with me” Raven said

“Ok let me just get changed” Lexa smiled 

Lexa got out the bed, she stumbled a little on her feet, Anya was quick to catch her.

“You feeling okay?” Anya asked

“I feel a bit weak” Lexa admitted “and a little dizzy now I’ve stood up”

Anya kept a hold of Lexa until she was stable.

* * *

A month later…

Clarke, Anya, Raven, Octavia, Niylah and Gemma, Luna all sat in the living room. Lexa had asked them all to be there. Lexa walked into the living room and looked at them. 

“I’ve made a decision, one you won’t like but you need to respect it for me” Lexa said

“I don’t like the sound of this” Anya said

“I’m going to go away for a while, I’m not telling anyone where I’m going, I just need to go and get my head sorted and have the space to do so” Lexa explained

Clarke went to talk but nothing came out. Anya stood up.

“I’m not okay with this” Anya said

“I didn’t expect you to be Anya but I need to do this, I will check in with you every day I promise”

“How long for?” Raven asked

“I’m not too sure” Lexa admitted “I will be okay I promise”

Clarke got up lifting her car keys. “Thanks babe, I really needed to hear this before going on night shift…Hey at least you told me this time"

Clarke walked out the door, Lexa quickly ran after her.

“Clarke hear me out for 2 minutes please”

“What’s to hear your running yet again and I’m left with a broken heart yet again” Clarke said facing Lexa with her arms folded. Octavia came out

"Yeah I'll wait in the car Clarke" Octavia said

  
“Listen to me” Lexa said taking both Clarke’s hands “I need to do this because I’m a mess right now and I don’t know how to deal with that”

“Your my mess” Clarke stated “I love you Lex what is it going to take for you to bloody realise that”

“I love you too, and I will come home to you, I promise but at the minute I’m not good for anyone babe please look at the bigger picture here”

“Tell me where you’re going?”

“I can’t babe because you won’t stay away I know you won’t”

“Why is that such a bad thing?” Clarke asked

“Because I need to do this on my own, I caused this mess I need to fix it”

“You didn’t cause anything” Clarke stated wiping her eyes

“I did a long time ago, I need to fix me so I can be the best person for you, you deserve the best Clarke”

“I don’t want the fucking best I just want you” Clarke admitted

“And you have me, I’m yours” Lexa said

“When do you leave?” Clarke asked

“In a few hours”

“Brilliant I don’t even get to properly say goodbye because I’m due in work” Clarke said getting upset again

Lexa cupped Clarke’s face in her hands wiping away the tears. “You’ve showed me how it feels to genuinely really care and love someone at no cost, I love you and when I get back I’m going to prove that to you, I need to fix me before I can fix us”

Clarke nodded “Ok, I love you, please come back to me Lexa don’t break my heart again"

"I promise I will come home to you"

Lexa leaned in kissing Clarke softly before going back into the house.

Anya was pacing up and down

“This is utterly ridiculous” Anya said

“Anya listen to me, I need to do this!” Lexa said “I’m leaving in an hour, so we can spend it fighting or you can help me make sure I have everything I need”

  
Lexa held her hand out for Anya, Anya accepted it.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this” Anya said

“Anya look at me. I will be fine I promise” Lexa said

“How do I know that?”

“Because if you shut up for a minute I will tell you exactly where I’m going” Lexa explained “If you blab I swear to god I will never forgive you”

“I promise” Anya said

“I’m serious Anya, I’m really trusting you here” Lexa said handing Anya the address

“You’re going into rehab? You don’t take drugs!” Anya said horrified

“They don’t just deal with stuff like that you idiot, now there is only two people who know where I’ll be so I’ll know it was if you blab"  
“But why?” Anya said confused

“Because I need to sort myself out and this is the only solution I have without damaging the people I care about. Now you can visit once a week on your own, I won’t have my mobile but I will call you if I need too”

“Lexa I can’t lie to Clarke”

“I’m not asking you to lie, I’m asking you to deny all knowledge” Lexa said

“This is stupid” Anya snapped “We all love you and were happy helping you I don’t care if I get a bruise from something you launch at me”

“I care” Lexa said looking straight at her sister

“No don’t even look at me like that Lexa! You just got Clarke back and now you’re walking away from her AGAIN!”

“I’m not walking away from her, I don’t want to blow it this time and I can’t sort me and her till I sort myself” Lexa stated

“You better not hurt her again Lexa, she’s the best thing to ever happen to you and yes you might have had a shitty run of it but since you got back home she’s walked it with you every single day, remember that, she’s the one who rescued you when you were drunk, or when you were freaking out, she’s the only one who wasn’t scared to stand in the firing line”

“I know” Lexa said “trust me”

“Urgh I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this!” Anya stated “I’m the one left with them down there!”

Lexa laughed “They're not that bad Anya”  
  


* * *

Later that night…

  
“Are you okay?” Anya asked

  
Raven was washing the dishes

  
“I’m fine”

“We have a dishwasher you know” Anya said

“I’d be quicker doing it myself” Raven said

Anya placed her hand on her fiancee's shoulder

“I can’t believe how selfish she is being!” Raven snapped throwing the cup back in the sink

“You know what Lexa is like, she hates asking for help or relying on others” Anya sighed

“Were her family, were supposed to bloody help, she’s supposed to rely on us”

“Baby I’m not a fan of this situation either” Anya said “But Lexa has valid reasons and I can personally promise you she will be safe and okay”

“What do you know that we don’t?” Raven asked

“I know that if you love me you won’t make me betray my sisters trust, and that you will take my word for it she is safe and no-one can hurt her” Anya said

“Is she on her own?” Raven asked

“I wouldn’t say that, she’ll be fine I promise just give her time” Anya said

* * *

The next morning…

“You okay lovely?” Octavia asked

“Not really” Clarke replied getting her hoodie out her locker “But I don’t have an option but to be”

The receptionist came into the locker room handing Clarke a bunch of roses. “These just came for you”

Clarke looked at Octavia confused, she took out the card and read it out loud.

  
**Too get to the amazing times...we need to face the bad ones! I love you x Lex**

  
“Maybe this will be good for you” Octavia said putting her arm around Clarke

“Not going to stop me missing her like crazy, I only got her back” Clarke said

“I know sweetie but she’s doing this for good reasons, come on let’s go home get some sleep "�Octavia said “We have another night of madness tonight”

“Joy” Clarke said sarcastically

* * *

“What’s it like?” Anya asked making herself comfortable on the sofa

“Yeah it’s really nice and the doctors seem nice enough, how’s Clarke?” Lexa asked

“She’s nightshift again tonight so I’ve not really heard from her” Anya said “Raven is still climbing the walls wondering where you are”

“That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest?” Lexa laughed “Okay I’m going to go, I want to speak to Clarke”

“Ok, Love you” Anya smiled

“Love you too, bye An” Lexa hung up the phone and dialled Clarke’s number

Clarke jumped when she heard the phone ringing, she found the noise of the phone coming from under her pillow.

“Hello” Clarke said sleepily

“Awww babe did I wake you I’m sorry” Lexa smiled

“Your totally not, but since it’s you I’ll let you off” Clarke smiled cuddling back into the pillow “you okay??”

“I am, are you? Did you get your flowers?” Lexa asked

“I did they were beautiful thank you” Clarke smiled

“Anya said your night shift again tonight?”

“I am” Clarke said looking at the clock “I start at 9”

“Do you want me to let you go back to sleep?” Lexa asked

“No I’ve had loads, I need to get up and showered and organised but first let me just talk to you for a bit”

Lexa smiled “Okay”

“So you ready to tell me where you are yet?” Clarke chanced 

“Nope” Lexa said “Babe I promise you I’m safe”

“I believe you, I just don’t like being away from you again”

“We managed 9 years” Lexa sighed

“Not through choice” Clarke stated

“Yes I know, through my stupidity but I won’t let that happen again”

“I won’t let you do that again” Clarke stated

“I’ll be home before you know it”

“I hope so, and when you do I’m going to handcuff you to me” Clarke smiled

“Is that a promise?” Lexa smiled

“Do you want it to be?”

“Maybe”

Clarke smiled “I love you so much”

“I love you too princess, that’s the main reason I’m doing this, I don’t want to put you through anymore shit”

“I’d walk through it everyday if it meant I had you”

“And I love you for that, but you shouldn’t have too” Lexa said “Babe I need to go I just wanted to let you know I was okay”

“Okay I love you and promise you’ll call tomorrow?”

“I will I promise, hope work is okay tonight and I love you”

Lexa hung up the phone and sighed “You’re doing the right thing Lexa" She said to herself

* * *

Raven sat on the sofa with her laptop searching for wedding venues.

“What you think of this one?” Raven said turning the laptop round

Anya scrunched her face “not really jumping out at me baby, it’s our special day you want the best”

“I don’t have a clue what I’m looking for” Rave sighed

“Planning a wedding is hard work you know” Anya laughed “It’s not just going to all fall into place”

“And the bridesmaid dresses are going to cause stress if I know Lexa, you know how fussy she gets” Raven said

“Lexa won’t be fussy she knows it’s our day and she’ll support our decisions” Anya smiled

“You clearly don’t your sister” Raven laughed “She’s just saying she won’t be fussy to give me a false sense of security”

Anya laughed

“And Lincoln he already started moaning because I made him try on 12 suits”�

“I think id moan too” Anya said getting up “I’m going for a bath”

Anya leaned down kissing Raven softly

* * *

2 weeks later…

Anya knocked on Lexa’s room. Lexa jumped from her bed hugging her sister.

“Wow I am so glad to see you” Lexa smiled

“You’ve only been gone two weeks Lexa, you didn’t even get this excited when you saw me after months” Anya joked “But on another note I’m glad to see you too”

“No seriously I’m so glad to see a person, one of my persons” Lexa said

“There are loads of people in here” Anya said confused

“Yes majority have a lot of issues” Lexa smirked “Seriously this guy across the corridor screams all night, how my supposed to relax with that racket”

Anya laughed “I don’t expect that would amuse you, you’re not one for being woke up”

“What’s new?” Lexa asked

“Well” Anya said pulling out magazines “I need your opinion on bridesmaid’s dresses”

“Ok” Lexa smiled looking through the 5 Raven and Anya had picked out “I like that one”

“So does Clarke” Anya smiled

“I’m glad me and her have the same taste” Lexa smiled “How’s she doing?”

“She misses you, as if you’ve sent her flowers everyday last week” Anya laughed “She’s running out of places to put them”

“Yeah about that, I need a favour you start work at 8 yeah?”

“Yes why?” Anya asked

“Well the station is 5 minutes from the hospital and she’s on early all this week, so instead of flowers I want you to take her breakfast every morning”

“Do I look like a delivery driver?” Anya asked

“No you look like my sister that loves me and I’ll buy you breakfast too” Lexa smiled

“Deal” Anya agreed “What do I get her?”

“Tea and a bagel with chocolate strawberries” Lexa smiled

“You do know she won’t have time to eat it?”

“She wouldn’t have time to make it and eat it but if it’s delivered she will” Lexa said

“Normal people get coffee” Anya laughed

“She doesn’t like coffee she’s like me she thinks it’s revolting”

“You’re both weird I can’t function in the morning without it” Anya said “So what’s your therapist like?”

“A pain in the ass, he actually has me walking out his session with the thought of killing him” Lexa admitted “He doesn’t give up, he pushes and pushes”

Anya laughed “You’re just stubborn and you know it”

“I’m not denying that, it’s hard though spilling everything to a complete stranger”

“Is it helping though?”

“Yeah I feel a lot better when I have it all out in the open” Lexa admitted “I wrote Clarke a letter explaining absolutely everything”

“You going to give her it?” Anya asked

“Nope, I’m going to tell her to her face, I owe her that” Lexa got off the bed and walked over to the window “I feel in a way I’ve disappointed everyone”

“Absolutely not Lexa, we are so proud of you it’s not remotely funny, we all are”

“I’ve not gave you reason to be proud”

“Are you kidding me? You’ve tackled a brain tumour and loads more shit , ok you made a mistake when you hooked up with that bitch but hey you’re back where you belong now” Anya said getting up and walking over to her sister “your girlfriend loves you so much, don’t know why right enough I’m totally the better looking one” Anya joked

“In your dreams” Lexa laughed

* * *

The next morning Anya walked into the hospital. 

“hey can I speak to Dr Griffin for a second please?” Anya asked

“Sure thing, if you go up to the 6th floor and her office is on the left hand side, she should be there”

“Hey is everything okay” Clarke asked getting up 

“Everything’s fine just about to go to work but Lexa has instructed me to bring you this” Anya said handing her the cup of tea and bagel with chocolate strawberries

“You’re kidding?” Clarke said

“No I’m serious and you have another 6 this week, she’s instructed me to bring you breakfast every morning this week” Anya explained “She’s making sure you know she’s not going anywhere”

“She is so cute” Clarke smiled

“Anyway I need to get to work she said she’d call you about 7 tonight” Anya said hugging Clarke

“Bye” Clarke smiled sitting back down at her desk

“Oh wow someone likes you” Octavia said coming into the room

“Lex” Clarke smiled opening the bag “Oh my god she is the best!”

“Ok I wasn't too sure about you and her getting back together at the beginning but I’m warming to it now” Octavia smiled  
  


* * *

“How the hell does she have internet access” Raven asked

“What you mean?” Anya asked looking over Raven's shoulder at his laptop

“I just got an update on Facebook saying she’s in a relationship with Clarke” Raven said confused

“I don’t know maybe she got Clarke to do it” Anya smirked

“It was you wasn’t it” Raven said looking at her fiancée

“Yes” Anya smiled “She asked me to do it last night, Clarke must have confirmed it”

“Oh you know so much more than your letting on” Raven said putting her laptop down and pulling Anya towards her and then on top of her

“Off course I do I’m her sister” Anya smiled stealing a kiss and getting off her “Love you”

“When she coming home it’s been 3 weeks now” Raven asked “I miss her”

“Babe she’ll be home when she’s ready to come home” Anya smiled “I know everyone hates it but she’s doing this for the right reasons”  
Anya lifted her car keys “I need to go, I’ll see you in a few hours, try and you know tidy your side of the bedroom”

“What’s up?” Octavia asked

“She’s made us official on Facebook” Clarke smiled

"Aww how cute, I can hear wedding bells”

Clarke laughed “Yeah no, Lexa hates weddings she doesn’t agree with them. She thinks you shouldn’t need to be married to let the world know you love someone” Clarke stated

“What about you?” Octavia asked

“I want to get married, I want the ring, the piece of paper and the thought of calling that special someone my wife” Clarke said 

“Does Lexa know this?” Octavia asked

“No it’s not really that important to be honest, I’m happy just having her by my side for now” Clarke smiled “We’ve been through so much together and being with her is all that really matters now”  
  


  
  


  
  
  


  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“You all packed?” Dr Ewan asked

“I am, thank you so much for everything, I owe you so much” Lexa smiled

“It was a pleasure, I wish you all the best Lexa and keep your head high make the bitch who took your confidence realise you won’t fall” Dr Ewan smiled “I never said that by the way”

Lexa laughed and hugged the doctor

“Who’s coming to get you?”

“My sister and then were going to go see my girlfriend” Lexa smiled

“She’s really pretty” Dr Ewan smiled “You’re a lucky girl”

“I know I am” Lexa smiled lifting her bags

“’I'll walk you down, I’m going to actually miss you” Dr Ewan smiled

“Sorry I’m late, this avoiding the truth from everyone including my fiancee might I add is hard work” Anya said running in the entrance

“Blame me, you usually do” Lexa smiled

“I will once your home, your totally doing everything for me for the foreseeable future”

“I’m glad you think so” Lexa laughed

“Thank you” Anya said shaking Dr Ewan’s hand “But I’m taking my sister home for good now, she’s ours you can’t have her any longer”

“She’s free” Dr Ewan laughed “Look after this one she’s pretty incredible”

“Oh we will” Anya smiled

Lexa and Anya got into Anya's Range rover.

“So where to?” Anya asked

“Well I need to find out where my girlfriend is, I know she’s off today”

“She’s at ours with the gang” Anya smiled “I text her”

“Let’s go home then” Lexa smiled

Anya smiled at Lexa “It’s good to have my sister back”

Anya drove the 20 minutes home.

Octavia and Clarke were lying on the loungers eyes closed enjoying the sun, Everyone else was either in the pool or down at the sports court.

“So is this what doctors do all day when they're off?” Lexa asked

Clarke and Octavia opened their eyes and looked up

Anya laughed at Clarke’s face.

“Oh my god!” Clarke said getting up and jumping into Lexa’s arms “I missed you!”

“I missed you too” Lexa smiled

“Ok you can kiss me now” Clarke said

Lexa smiled kissing Clarke softly

  
“This better not be a day visit” Raven shouted before making her way up

“Nope I’m home” Lexa smiled

Raven ran to Lexa pulling her into their arms.

“CAN’T BREATH!” Lexa said “LITERALLY!”

Raven released her grip on Lexa and folded her arms looking at Anya.

“What?” Anya asked

“You knew where she was all along didn’t you" Raven asked

"Guilty" Anya smiled "But it was totally her idea"

“Your home for good right?” Niylah asked

“Yes” Lexa smiled ”Anyway I just wanted you all to know I’m home, I’m fine”

“Where the hell were you?” Raven asked

“Rehab” Lexa said sitting down

Clarke looked from Lexa to Anya then back to Lexa

“I’m sorry what?” Niylah asked “Last I checked you weren’t into drugs or an alcoholic”

“Your right I wasn’t, but I was extremely depressed and not stable and now I’m feeling a lot better” Lexa explained

“And you knew about this?” Clarke asked Anya

“Don’t start on Anya, I made her swear to keep her mouth shut” Lexa said defending her sister “I’ve had 8 weeks to clear my head and sort myself out”

“I’m glad your home now” Gemma said

“I’m going to get changed and unpack and then I’m going to take Clarke out for food if that's okay with everyone” Lexa said getting up. She took Clarke’s hand pulling her with her.

"Wait what just happened, 8 weeks I've not see her and she just disappears like nothing happened?" Raven said

"Raven give her a break, them two need time together" Niylah laughed "Come on, let's go play again, Anya and O you're on my team"

"Hey that's not fair…" Raven complained making her way back to the sports court

* * *

“Babe rehab was that needed?” Clarke asked

“It was, and I feel great I’m glad I did it” Lexa smiled “It made me wake up a little”

Lexa pulled of her t-shirt and pulled out her warrior hoodie.

Clarke sat on the bed watching Lexa get changed.

“Where’s your car?” Lexa asked

“At home O picked me up and drove this morning” Clarke smiled

“let’s go” Lexa said pulling Clarke up “Were going to go to yours so we don’t get interrupted… I want some time just me and you, I have a few things I need to tell you” Lexa said

“Should I be worried?” Clarke asked

“No not at all” Lexa reassured “I promise”

“See if you’re about to disappear again you and me will fall out” Clarke joked

“No don’t be silly Anya would have a fit" Lexa said lifting up her mobile and switching it on, within seconds texts and emails all came through, missed calls and updates.

“Think I’ll just deal with all that later” Lexa said putting the phone back down

“Oh wow I’m actually getting all your attention, I need to speak to the therapist who worked with you” Clarke joked

“ha ha very funny” Lexa said launching a pillow at Clarke  
  


They took the 10 minute drive to Clarke’s house; Clarke quickly turned the alarm of and then joined Lexa on the sofa.

“Ok so what you want to talk about?” Clarke asked nervously

“We just got here” Lexa laughed

“No time like the present babe come on I’m nervous I hate the whole I need to tell you something line” Clarke said

“Ok ok fair enough” Lexa sighed “So I wrote you a letter in rehab and I figured I’d be a coward if I posted it, so I want to read it too you in person, I wrote it all down when it was all fresh in my head and its everything I want to say to you”

“Ok” was all Clarke managed to get out as her heart started racing

“Now just let me read it all before you jump in okay” Lexa said taking the folded up note out her jeans pocket.

“I promise” Clarke nodded

“Ok here it goes, Dear Clarke, I’ve been thinking of absolutely everything I want to say to you going right back to when I was a complete idiot and broke up with you without even telling you. No words can say how truly sorry I am. I was immature and stupid but in the end I did a lot more damage to me than anyone realises. I was telling myself you’d be better off without me, you deserved to study without having the pressure of being my girlfriend and worrying about me 24 hours a day like I know you would do. I found out I had a tumour just at the end of the season and it was pretty bad, I actually thought I wouldn’t pull through it. I got pretty sick pretty fast and I did not want you or Anya to see me like that. I wanted you both to continue studying and chasing your dreams. All the nights I was in tears or scared I just kept thinking about you and I stalked your Facebook like no-one should. I should have fought to keep you and made more of an effort because the bottom line is my heart only races for you. I spent 1 year being angry and pissed off that I didn’t have you, the thought of seeing you made my tummy twist and pictures made me sick because of what I lost. I wouldn’t let any of the guys mention you. I got with Lisa thinking I’d get over you and little did I know my heart wouldn’t allow that. The thought of being in a relationship with someone else terrified me, I didn’t want anyone else I just wanted you. Lisa found out about you don’t know why or how but she questioned me non-stop and I think she realised she’d never compare to you, that was the first time her fist met my face. I was shocked and I thought okay if my girlfriend was talking about her ex in such a caring thoughtful way I’d be pissed too so I let it go. I spent 8 years paying for the fact I was still madly in love with you, I felt okay I deserve this I broke up with you the best thing I’ve ever had I deserve to have the shitty relationship because I gave up the best.. When I came home with Lisa and I bumped into you oh my god I have never felt as sick in all my life and I actually wanted to kill Anya for doing this to me. I worked so hard trying to get you out my head and then BOOM everything was back. You smiled at me and I was confused I’d have thought you would have punched me for the pain I put you through. Lisa knew then she had to move fast and before I knew it I was living with her in a prison. I wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone unless she was there, she kept a lock on my phone, and my laptop was checked, everything I did was monitored. I can remember you finding the bruise on my face and I knew then I was fucked because you weren’t going to back off. Getting the shit kicked out of me was worth it if I got to see your face once a day. Anya’s engagement dinner was the last straw though. Everyone was going on about me and you and she really didn’t like that. I thought that’s it Lexa this is your last breath tonight for sure she’s going to fucking kill you. Makes me laugh now because all I could think about when she was screaming at me or punching me was you and how hot you looked in white coat. I don’t really remember much after that except for you always rescuing me and being there even though I wouldn’t admit how much that actually meant to me. I was such a bitch to you and you were the one person I trusted to be near me. So the main reason I decided to go to rehab was the fact that you deserve the best I can give you and I’m going to be that person from now on. You looked so hurt when I told you I was leaving again and I wish I could have told you the truth because this has been hard being on my own with no communication with the people I love. But I know deep down you wouldn’t have let me go or you wouldn’t have stayed away for the whole time I’m here. I’m lying in this shitty bed at night, a twin one might I add (you roll over you’re on the floor) and I just wish your arms were wrapped around me because I feel safe when I’m with you. I didn’t mean to hurt you Clarke and I don’t intend on doing it for a second time, truth is I love you always have and always will, you make my heart beat faster and you make everything worthwhile. I love you so much and I will prove that too you if you take a chance on me."

Lexa finished the letter and took a deep breath in. Clarke had tears streaming down her face as did Lexa.

“I don’t even know what to say” Clarke said wiping Lexa’s tears “You need to stop crying because that’s making me worse”  
Lexa laughed “Your one to talk you started it”

“I’m allowed” Clarke said kissing Lexa softly “Lex your such a rollercoaster”

Lexa looked confused

“you scare the shit out me, but I always keep coming back for more” Clarke said

“I don’t want to scare you” Lexa said

“You really broke my heart Lex, and do you know what if you break it again it will be worth it because I have you right now and that’ s all that matters. I love you, it’s always been you and I’ll never give up on you” Clarke explained “When I saw you with her I’m not going to lie I was jealous a ridiculous amount, when she kissed you I wanted to be sick because to be honest no-one other than me should be kissing you like that. When I found out she was beating you I wanted to rip heads off, I was furious with everyone. I was paranoid I was going to commit a murder. Your right I wasn’t going anywhere until I caught her, and every time I seen a new bruise on you I was turning into a crazy person. I use to spend 2 hours a day punching hell out a punch bag in the gym”

Lexa smiled

“The thought of anyone hurting you destroys me, okay I am a little protective at times but that’s because I know what It’s like to have you and too lose you” Clarke said “But on that note I have grown up a lot and I know I can’t tie you down because you’re the stubbornness person I’ve ever ever ever met in my life. But I do need you to be honest with me, tell me how your feeling, tell me if I’m pissing you off because trust me I’ll be telling you when you piss me off” Clarke smiled

“Oh great you become a doctor and all of a sudden you’re the boss” Lexa said sarcastically

Clarke laughed “No I’m just not going to back down to you all the time, I did it when I was younger to keep the peace, now I don’t play that game”

“So does the new you come with instructions?” Lexa asked

“Shut up” Clarke laughed “Were both two completely different people now, but one thing hasn’t changed”

“What?”

“How strongly we feel for each other” Clarke said “I love you more than anything in this planet and I don’t care who knows it”

“Good because I don’t intend to hide it” Lexa smiled

* * *

The next night…

Anya had organised Octavia, Lincoln, Niylah and Gemma and Clarke to come round for food.

Raven was stirring the pasta in the kitchen when Clarke walked in "Hey everyone is in the garden, Lexa's still asleep, I tried to wake her but she was having none of it"

"She probably didn’t get a lot of sleep at that place she was at" Anya said

"She slept the full night last night" Clarke said "When I went to work this morning she was still in dream land"

"Even I didn’t hear you leave this morning" Raven admitted

"Baby you wouldn’t hear a bear ram sacking the house when you're asleep" Anya laughed

Lexa walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes

"Hello" Lexa said kissing Clarke softly "How was work?"

"Yeah okay" Clarke smiled

They all made their way into the dining room sitting down.

"You okay?" Octavia asked

"Yeah I'm good" Lexa smiled

"I feel outnumbered" Lincoln said "Damn Bellamy and Echo for working"

"So about that coaching position I'm in" Lexa smiled

"Great" Niylah smiled "That's made me very happy"

"So what's still to be done for the wedding guys?" Octavia asked

"I'm not to sure to be honest, it's all mixed up at the minute but I'm pretty excited" Anya smiled "Raven's been working pretty hard on it"

“Weddings are more stress than there worth, honestly what’s the point in them, wow you get a piece of paper to say you’re officially married” Lexa said

“It’s a day to show how much you love your other half” Raven said

“You shouldn’t need a day to show that, it should be shown everyday” Lincoln said

“Yep exactly” Lexa smiled

“I disagree” Niylah said “It’s a commitment that you intend to share the rest of your life with that person and only them”

"Yeah we've been married what 5 years and I love it" Gemma smiled

"Yeah I have to be honest I love being married too" Octavia agreed

  
“It’s a ridiculous amount of money, stress and turmoil not to mention if something goes wrong you turn into a complete psychotic looney” Lexa stated

Clarke played with her food listening to everything that was being said.

“Means a lot to me, having Raven as my wife. That piece of paper is one of my dreams” Anya stated

“Yeah each to their own” Lexa said “I just think it’s a waste of time”

“You would though commitment scares the shit out of you” Anya snapped

“Ok that’s enough” Raven said fast knowing Anya was getting annoyed

“Dinner was great baby thanks, but I've lost my appetite” Anya said pushing her plate away and getting up leaving the dinning room

Raven closed her eyes and sighed

“Was there any need for that?” Raven asked

“What?” Lexa said

“Were stressed enough with wedding plans and your right it does cost a ridiculous amount of money but see if it makes Anya happy I couldn’t entirely give a shit!” Raven said getting up “Sorry…but to be honest that was out of order, she might not agree with weddings and commitment but other people do so in future keep your opinion to yourself!”

Raven left the dinning room going upstairs to check on Anya. 

“I didn't mean to upset her” Lexa said

“Lexa you might not agree with weddings and all the commitment side of things but other's do" Niylah said "Planning a wedding is pretty stressful and a lot of effort and work goes into it"

“I’m not saying if you get married you’re not happy, I just think you shouldn’t need to be married to be in a committed relationship, yes commitment scares the hell out of me but that’s not because I want to mess around it’s because I don’t want hurt, I’ve been in love with the same person for nearly 10 years, granted I’ve messed it up …oh forget it”

Lexa said getting up and leaving the table

Clarke closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

“See she’s still good at running instead of talking about her feelings…good to know” Clarke sighed

“Welcome home dinner was fabulous” Octavia said sarcastically

“In house entertainment provided” Clarke added

Niylah couldn’t help but laugh.

"Well if no-one else is hungry I still am" Lincoln said picking up his fork.

Lexa got changed and then put in her headphones stepping onto her treadmill. Niylah went upstairs to talk to them all to try a reason.

“She’s now running herself into oblivion” Niylah said knocking on Anya and Raven's door “Your sister didn’t mean it the way you took it” Niylah said

“She’s big and ugly enough to come and tell me that herself” Anya snapped

“Big I’ll take ugly no not at all, and for the record she looks exactly like you” Niylah smirked “Why do you both have to be so fucking difficult” Niylah laughed “Lexa didn’t mean to offend you, she’s entitled to her opinion just like you are”  
  


Clarke walked into Lexa’s bedroom. Lexa kept her attention straight ahead as she continued to run. Clarke walked in front of the treadmill; Lexa took the headphones out her ears.

“You pissed at me too?”

“No” Clarke said “I know you didn’t mean to upset her, Anya is really tired and she's just took everything to heart”

Lexa slowed the treadmill down and got of it

“Yeah okay I have slight commitment issues but not when it comes to us so if that’s what they fucking meant then they can get lost” Lexa snapped “I’m well aware of the fact I’ve fucked up I don’t need reminded every time they need something to throw at me”

“It’s none of their business so let them say what they want, what happened between us is between me and you” Clarke stated “the point is we found our way back to each other”

Lexa’s phone went off. She walked over to her bed and picked it up.

“You’re an arse!” Lexa said

“Excuse me?” Clarke asked

“Anya just text me that!” Lexa said storming out her room and along the corridor to Anya and Raven's room. She didn’t even knock she just walked in.

“I’m an arse…for having a fucking opinion…get over yourself Anya!” Lexa snapped

“Me get over myself…do you hear yourself…you practically degraded the fact I was getting married!”

“I did not I said I didn’t agree with weddings period…nothing do with you or your wedding!”

“Guys…” Niylah said  
  
“You break your girlfriends heart and get with someone who kicks the shit out you and now thinks she has the right to comment on real love!”

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Niylah snapped "Your behaving like fucking teenagers here!"

Lexa took a deep breath.

Anya closed her eyes. “I didn’t mean that”

“I think you did Anya but it’s fine everyone is entitled to their opinion” Lexa said leaving the room and going back downstairs.

“Are you fucking insane?” Clarke asked “That was bang out of order!”

“Anya I can’t believe you just said that!” Niylah said shaking her head

Raven stood horrified with Anya’s outburst.

“I didn’t mean it I just wanted to hurt her” Anya sighed

“Well you certainly did that…real love? You have no fucking idea about what she went through, just as she gets stable on her feet your throw that at her? Well see to be honest what happened is me and Lexa’s business no-one else’s and it’s not a fucking arrow you can point at her when you’re pissed because that’s cruel!” Clarke snapped leaving the room

Niylah shook her head and made her way downstairs.

"I think it's time to go" Niylah said

"Yep I agree" Octavia said getting up

"Shouldn’t we clear up?" Gemma asked

"No they can do it, god knows they will need the distraction after what's just happened"

“Anya I love you so much but seriously I can’t believe you said that” Raven said

“I didn’t mean it, it just came out”

“I watched Lexa fall apart twice when she broke it off with Clarke and so did you, what the fuck?” Raven asked

“I knew it would hurt her”

“It’s not a competition to see who can hurt who the most”

“I know” Anya said standing up and leaving the room

She walked downstairs and out to the garden Lexa was sitting on the sofa cuddled into Clarke.

“Can we talk please?” Anya asked

“I’ll go do the dishes with Raven” Clarke said

“No it’s fine, anything she’s got to say she can say in front of you” Lexa said pulling Clarke back down

“I’m sorry I was bang out of order” Anya said

“Apology accepted, I’m sorry if I offended you with your white wedding” Lexa said still hurt with Anya’s comments. “Anya you can say what you like to me however don’t ever

and I mean ever make a statement about me not knowing about real love because to know what real love is you need to fucking lose it, I was lucky enough to get it back, as for me getting the shit kicked out me I hope you never experience the fear of that I honestly do”

“I’m sorry” Anya apologised again

“And I said apology accepted but I’m still really hurt you threw that in my face” Lexa said getting up and pulling Clarke with her  
  


* * *

“What you want to watch?” Lexa asked

“Oh wow I’m getting a choice?” Clarke asked

Lexa looked at her

“Too soon? Okay then” Clarke smiled

Lexa laughed

“I really want to see Venom”

“You still haven’t seen that?” Lexa laughed “Oh my god”

“I’ll go get my glasses”

“You have glasses?” Lexa asked confused

“Yep about a year ago, I wear contacts all the time though but when watching TV at night I take them out and put my glasses on”

Lexa smiled at Clarke rambling.

“I’ll go get them” Clarke said

Lexa searched for Venom on the TV.

“Wow erm okay” Lexa said looking up

“I know I look like a goof but its fine I can admit it” Clarke smiled cuddling into Lexa

“No baby you look extremely sexy with them on” Lexa said

“Yeah okay then I’ll crack the jokes”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“Nope I’m just choosing to have selective hearing” Clarke smirked

“You look sexy”

“Are you saying I don’t look sexy without them?” Clarke teased

“Okay then I’m just going to press play” Lexa said

Clarke looked up at Lexa “love you”

“Love you too” Lexa said stealing a kiss

* * *

The next morning Lexa walked into the kitchen…

  
“What the fuck happened to your eye?” Raven asked looking at a tired looking Lexa who had a slight black eye.

“Clarke punched me!” Lexa smirked sitting down at the breakfast bar

“No NO NO!” Clarke said running into the kitchen “That isn’t even funny!”

Lexa smiled at the panic appearing in her girlfriends face

“What happened?” Anya asked folding her arms and facing Clarke

“Well see Lexa being a complete idiot turned all the lights out so I was getting into bed and went to give her a kiss good night and totally missed her lips!”

“You don’t bloody say” Anya laughed  
  
“It’s not funny people are going to think I’m punching her about now!” Clarke snapped

“Babe relax it’s not that bad, you just need to not wear your glasses to bed” Lexa smirked getting up and turning on the kettle

“And you need to not turn every light out until I’m in bed” Clarke stated “I can’t believe I’ve actually marked you”

“It was an accident chill out” Lexa laughed walking over to Clarke

Anya and Raven laughed

“I can just see it, Headline News Lexa's new girlfriend punching her about!”

“Will you shut up, you can hardly notice it!” Lexa laughed

The door went distracting them all. Raven went to get it knowing it would be Octavia.  
  
“Lexa what the hell happened to your eye?” Octavia asked

Anya and Raven burst into a fit of laughter

“No it’s not noticeable at all!” Clarke said leaving the kitchen

Lexa looked at them

“Will you two stop it?” Lexa stated

“Clarke attempted to kiss Lexa in the dark and ta-daaaa!” Raven smirked

“I don’t want to know” Octavia laughed

“I turned all the lights out and she just missed my lips by like a mile!” Lexa smiled “And now she feels ridiculously bad and thinks people will think she’s another Lisa”

“It’s just her glasses have hit the side of your eye” Octavia smiled  
  
“Yep anyway I’m going to go calm her down before she needs to go to work” Lexa stated

“Can we do lunch or something?” Anya asked

“That depends” Lexa said facing her sister and folding her arms

“I feel really shitty…I mean I feel really terrible about last night and I want to take you for lunch” Anya said

“Okay but I’m still hurt I’m not going to lie to you and say oh it’s all fine” Lexa said “But yeah lunch sounds cool”

Lexa left going back upstairs with two mugs of tea in her hands.

  
“How the hell did she manage to kiss her fucking eye?” Raven laughed

“Shut up she probably feels terrible” Octavia laughed

“She does bless her but you have to admit it is pretty funny” "Anya said

“She won’t see it that way though” Octavia smiled “You know what Clarke is like, she’s a big softy”

“I’m never wearing my glasses again” Clarke said pulling her hair back into a bobble

“Yeah you are you look hot with them and besides it was my fault for turning the lights off” Lexa said wrapping her arms around Clarke from behind

“I feel terrible though” Clarke

“Babe I didn’t even feel it” Lexa laughed drink your tea and eat your toast

“You and your sensitive skin, you touch you and you bruise” Clarke said turning to face Lexa “I need to go" Clarke took a drink of Lexa's tea and a bite of the toast Lexa had in

her hand. she then ran her hand across Lexa's eye then gently kissed her lips “I love you”

“Love you too” Lexa smiled

* * *

  
2 hours later Lexa and Anya were just leaving the house

  
“Be good you two” Raven smiled "Remember I'm working late to night babe"

"I know" Anya said "Love you"

Anya took the decision to break the silence

“So…” Anya said

“So…” Lexa smirked deciding not to make it easy for her sister

“I was well out of order last night, I’m sorry I deliberately set out to hurt you, I know you love Clarke very much and did not intentionally mean to hurt her and I can’t imagine

what you went through with Lisa”

“Ok” Lexa said

“Ok is that it? Is that all you’re going to say?” Anya asked looking at Lexa

“I’d appreciate it if you look at the fucking road whilst the car is moving; I’m too young to die thank you” Lexa said

Anya smirked looking back at the road

“Anya I don’t know what you want me to say, you’re the one person I don’t expect to hurt me or through shit in my face, you watched me fall apart when I broke up with Clarke,

I never moved on from Clarke so for you to say I don’t know what love feels like is bullshit” Lexa stated “What you said about Lisa was disgusting, I hope you never ever experience anything like that in your life because I wouldn’t wish anyone to feel like I did, Terrified when you heard the door open because you didn’t know what sort of mood she’d be in, paranoid you pissed her off, paranoid someone sees a bruise because you don’t want to explain what’s happening”

“I know and I honestly feel like a complete asshole, I am so sorry” Anya apologised

“Forget it it’s done and dusted let’s just move on from it” Lexa said “You can start by buying me lunch and then take me to the cinema”

“Oh can I now?" Anya laughed

“I’m not on making up terms you are” Lexa smirked

“You're a…”

“Now Anya calling me names isn’t going to help your case” Lexa stated

* * *

Later that night…

Anya and Lexa were watching the TV when Raven walked in.

"Hey you" Anya smiled "How was work?"

"Long" Raven yawned "No Clarke tonight?"

"Nope, big accident at the hospital she needs to stay on" Lexa explained

"Least she's off the weekend though"

"Yeah, I'm going to take her away for the weekend, Just me and her, booked a nice cabin by the lake at big bear with hot tub" Lexa said

"Oh wow that be nice, do you hear this baby, Lexa is taking her girlfriend away to de-stress for the weekend take some notes, I cannot remember the last time we went away" Raven joked

* * *

The next day…

Lexa walked into Clarke and quietly made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She was expecting Clarke to be asleep and was more than confused when she seen Clarke on the floor trying to build a wardrobe.

"Erm baby what are you doing?" Lexa asked "You're just off a 26 hour shift"

"Dancing what does it look like?" Clarke snapped throwing the screw driver down and rubbing her eyes

"Okay then…luckily I have had sleep so I am not a big grumpy bear, you on the other hand haven’t" Lexa laughed

"Pictures as instructions…I don’t need pictures I need words" Clarke snapped at the instructions book

"I have a splendid idea how about we do this when you've had some sleep?"

"Because you need somewhere to put your clothes when you’re here Lex"

"Not tonight I don’t, Baby get changed were going out" Lexa said

Clarke looked at Lexa with a look of sheer distress

"Lex I cannot go out in public this, I'm fit to kills someone, I'm that tired I'm at the point of tears and those idiot neighbours next door think it's perfectly acceptable to blare music!"

"I promise you won't be facing the public it will just be me and you, you can even sleep in the car" Lexa smiled

"Your eyes are so annoying" Clarke said getting up and pulling on her hoodie "I'm going like this, so I hope it's not something extravagant"

Lexa laughed

Clarke slept the full 3 hour car ride. Lexa gently shook her when they arrived. Clarke rubbed her eyes and looked out the window.

"Oh wow it's beautiful" Clarke smiled

"I just thought we could escape for the weekend just the two of us" Lexa smiled

“It’s amazing baby” Clarke smiled

  
“I love the fact you leave clothes at mine or I would have had to sneak into yours and get your overnight bag” Lexa smirked “And I’d have failed because you haven’t been to sleep”

Lexa and Clarke got out the car and made their way to the cabin. Lexa put in the combination in the key box to get the key.

"Wow it's beautiful" Clarke smiled

They both walked around the cabin taking it all in until they ended up back in the main sitting room.

* * *

Meanwhile back at home…

Anya and Raven walked into the house

“My legs are killing me” Raven complained

“Oh get a grip your hardly did anything, you spent most of your time on that stupid aerobics ball thing!” Octavia laughed

“Not everyone likes to run themselves into oblivion and that step master was just a death trap”

“Baby you’re supposed to walk up the steps, not fall down them”

“I didn’t realise the minute I pressed the button I’d be kissing the fucking floor, some idiot must have had it on the faster speed”

“I still didn’t see the problem when I tried it” Anya laughed

“Yours went slower than mine” Raven huffed lying on the sofa

"Your a diva…remind me why I'm marrying you again?" Anya smiled

"Because you love me…it was your silly idea to go on a crash diet before the wedding I mean you're taking all my enjoyment away from me"

"No I'm taking junk food away from you, you were the one who said okay I need to watch my weight now I've had my last dress fitting" Anya smiled

"Yes but I miss it already, I'd kill for a pizza" Raven sighed

"Well there plenty of other ways to burn calories"

"Oh yeah please enlighten me" Raven said rolling her eyes

"Why don’t you join me in the shower and find out" Anya smiled going upstairs

"What's that? The hallelujah chorus" Raven said jumping of the sofa and running up the stairs.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa were both on the bed; Lexa was sitting down with Clarke straddling her

"Clarke" Lexa said in between kisses

"Yeah?"

"I want you to show me how much you love me, I want to feel you" Lexa said

Clarke pulled back looking straight into Lexa's eyes

"Baby are you sure, I mean…"

"I need to feel you" Lexa said "I need to be close to you, just me and you, no interruptions just us"

"Are you sure, because we can be close without sex"

"I don’t want to just have sex Clarke, I want you to make love to me" Lexa said kissing Clarke softly 

"Don’t push yourself if you're not ready Lex, I'm not going anywhere we have forever" Clarke said

"Baby I want this" Lexa admitted

"I do to but I'm also nervous, it's been ten years" Clarke said softly "And I haven’t exactly been with anyone else"

Lexa froze and looked straight into Clarke's eyes realising she wasn’t the only one nervous and scared to be intimate

Clarke looked embarrassed "I mean I had my career to think about…and well no-one could live up to you and…"

Lexa let her lips meet Clarke's again

Lexa pulled Clarke onto the bed fully with her and then straddled Clarke She pulled over her own t-shirt off and then removed Clarke’s. Clarke unclasped Lexa’s bra throwing it on the floor. Lexa did the same with Clarkes. They both took their time kissing and taking each other's clothes off.

“You ok?” Clarke asked

“Yeah you?”

Clarke nodded “If you want to stop at any point you tell me…promise me”

“I promise” Lexa stated "You too"

Clarke nodded 

“What do you want me to do baby?” Lexa asked

“Make love to me” Clarke said softly

Lexa softly kissed Clarke as she slowly let her hands wander all over Clarke's body. She took one of Clarke's breasts in her mouth gently kissing and sucking and then moved to the other as she let her hand slowly wander between Clarke's legs

“You're so wet baby” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke softly

“Only for you” Clarke whispered

Lexa let her kisses trail all down Clarke’s tummy till she reached her final destination, she clasped her hands through Clarke’s as she let her mouth slowly kiss Clarke's thighs and then she slowly moved to where she wanted to be. Clarke’s back arched giving Lexa more entry, she let go of one of Clarke’s hands as she let one finger join her tongue.

Clarke closed her eye’s trying to control her breathing, Lexa made her way back up to her softly kissing her she let two fingers slide inside Clarke watching Clarke's face for any sign of discomfort, she could feel how tight she was and took extra care to be gentle.

“Oh My God” Clarke managed to get out through the kisses “Baby….I'm going to…I'm…going to”

"Let go baby" Lexa said and just as she finished the sentence Clarke's orgasm came bursting through causing every part of Clarke to shake. Lexa wrapped Clarke in her arms and held her close kissing her head with so much love and desire.

"I absolute forgot how amazing in bed you are" Clarke said "Gosh you do stuff to my body that I cannot explain"

Clarke moved so she was straddling Lexa "if you need me to stop just tell me okay"

"I will"

"Baby I can feel you shaking already and I've not touched you yet" Clarke said softly

"I'm sorry, I'm okay though I just don’t know how to stop the shaking" Lexa said locking her eyes to Clarke's "Just kiss me please"

Clarke leaned down kissing Lexa softly she moved so she could kiss Lexa's neck and then took her time kissing every part of Lexa softly and gently.

She admired and caressed every part of Lexa's body.

"You're absolutely gorgeous Lex" Clarke said in between kisses

"That feels so good baby" Lexa said

Clarke smiled continuing to kiss down Lexa's tummy and then then the inside of her thighs. She checked Lexa's face before gently kissing Lexa's centre and then letting her tongue run slowly

Lexa moaned making the hair on the back of Clarke's neck stand up. Clarke inserted one of her fingers and gently thrusted it in and out whilst her tongue gave Lexa's clit all the attention it needed

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand tighter

"Baby I'm so close" Lexa said

"Look at me" Clarke said softly

"I can't" Lexa managed to get out with her eyes clenched shut

"You can baby, look at me, I want you to see my face and my eyes, I want you to know how love you are" Clarke said making her way back up to Lexa whilst her fingers continued to circle Lexa's clit.

Lexa opened her eyes just as her screams echoed the room. Clarke held her tight.

"I've got you" Clarke said kissing Lexa softly

Lexa's eyes filled with tears and the fight to hold them back completely failed

"Shhhh I've got you baby" Clarke said holding her tight

"I am so sorry" Lexa cried "I am so sorry I every hurt you Clarke"

"Baby you need to let it go, I have, were starting again, were throwing the past 10 years away it's irrelevant"

"I don’t want to ever lose you again"

"Baby you're not going to" Clarke reassured holding Lexa tightly

They both lay in silence Clarke just held Lexa into her.

"Sex with her was not enjoyable, I hated it" Lexa said sitting up a bit

"Ok" Clarke said wondering where this was going "I don’t really want to hear about your sex life with your psychotic ex Lex"

"I think I need to tell you" Lexa said "I understand if you don’t want to hear it but I need to tell you"

"Okay" Clarke sighed sitting up

Lexa turned to face Clarke

"She liked pain, she liked to be rough, even if I said no or wasn’t in the mood" Lexa said softly "With you I feel safe, loved and wanted…with her I felt pain, I was scared and not in control at all…she would tie me up, blind fold me, hit me, she said my blood was soothing to her"

"Oh Lex, listen to me, you will never feel like that again…okay" Clarke said wiping Lexa's tears away "Your home where you should have been, all those dream's we had ten years ago? Well were going to make new dreams, were going to live our life the way we want to"

"I love how you make me feel safe, I love how you protect me, I just love you Clarke, every single bit about you, and I'm so thankful you're giving us another try"

Clarke leaned down kissing Lexa slowly

"Were going to do this properly beautiful, the way it should have been, no hiding, no running, me and you against the world okay?"

Lexa nodded

"I love you"

"I love you too, more than you will ever know" Lexa said yawning "I have can't believe I'm yawning, I've had sleep"

"Because I completely rocked your world and tired you out" Clarke joked lying back down on Lexa's chest.

They both again just lay cuddled up, this time both drifting off to sleep holding onto each other tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is You Should Be Here by Cole Swindell.

6 months later…

Clarke and Lexa had spent a lot of time working on their relationship. When Clarke wasn’t working she was usually with Lexa. Lexa was also helping Niylah coach at UCLA and loved doing so. She also made the jump to join the police again and was waiting on the date to do her fitness and medical again. They were currently finalising the last of Anya and Raven's wedding plans.

Lexa got into Anya’s car just as her phone started ringing.

“One day that thing won’t ring when we’re spending time together” Anya laughed

“It’s Clarke” Lexa laughed pressing speaker “Hey baby you’re on speaker you okay?”

“Yeah just got home had a shitty day and wanted to hear your voice, what’s my girl doing?”

“Just about to head out for food with Anya”

“I can pick you up if you like?” Anya asked

“No it’s okay I’m not hungry, I’m feeling rather sick”

“You okay?” Lexa asked

"Yeah just been a really busy week"

“Well at least you have a week off to relax” Anya said “And we can get wasted, you coming to ours tonight since were leaving early tomorrow?”

“I’m not sure, baby what do you want to do?” Clarke asked

“I’d rather you came to ours because I’ve not even thought about packing yet” Lexa admitted

Anya glared at her sister “LEXA!”

“It’s on my to do list…JEZ!” Lexa smirked

Clarke laughed “Okay I’ll drive over there in a few hours let me get organised here first”

“Ok babe love you”

“Love you too, bye Anya”

“Bye” Anya smiled

“Raven it’s ridiculous I can’t believe I’m getting made to do it” Octavia huffed “Sleeping…in a tent…no I just don’t see the excitement here… beds are for sleeping in”

“O we bought you an air bed what more could you possibly ask for” Raven smirked 

“Not to go” Octavia muttered

"This is our last weekend before we get married, and we just want to have a good time with all out friends"

“O you're going to hurt Rae's feelings” Lincoln laughed

“She will get over it…this experience I won’t, think of all the creepy crawlies and what if a bear eats me…how will you feel then if you have made me do this” Octavia said folding her arms.

Niylah laughed “Your being dramatic, I think I need to cut down your time with Clarke, she’s beginning to influence you”

“This is stupid…infact does Clarke even know were going camping? Our best friend who is obsesses with germs and can't cope with getting her hands dirty” Octavia asked her friends "Clarke is practically your little sister Niylah how could you do this to her?"

"It's character building" Niylah smirked "and we left that detail out, Lexa thought it would be for the best"

"The best she will fucking kill you guys" Octavia laughed "After the week we've had, camping is not what we had in mind, we thought we would get wasted, eat some pizza…"

“Babe it is 3 days that’s all…I think the route of the problem is you’re not going to have your luxury's” Lincoln said hitting the nail on the head 

* * *

The next day

Everyone all got into their cars; Clarke was still none the wiser they were going camping. Octavia was well warned to keep her mouth shut.

Clarke, Lexa, Anya and Raven got into Lexa's Audi Q6.

Clarke put her sunglasses on and put her travel pillow against the window.

"I don’t see why we're leaving at 6am" Clarke muttered

"Traffic baby" Lexa smiled "Go to sleep we will wake you when we arrive"

“Everyone set? Do you know where you’re going?” Anya asked Lexa

“Not really I’m going to follow you Lincoln so tell him not to drive like maniac” Lexa said starting the engine

“How long a drive is it?” Anya asked

“3 hours as far as I’m aware, but with Lincoln’s driving 2 and a half” Lexa smirked

“He isn’t that bad for speeding” Raven laughed

“he totally is and I hope he remembers he's a cop”  
  
  
They arrived at the campsite and Lexa gently shook Clarke who yawned and got out the car with everyone else.

  
“Where are we?" Clarke asked looking around taking of her sun glasses…"Why is there tents here…"

"Were camping for the weekend" Anya smiled proudly

"Sorry I must be mistaking…I thought you said camping? As in sleeping outside in a tent?" Clarke said looking at her best friend

"3…2…1" Octavia muttered smirking

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Clarke said horrified "Look at all the dirt and there is no electricity sockets, I'll end up looking like that guy…the bad man in home alone 2 when he gets electrocuted and his hair goes BOOM…No this is a joke right?" Clarke said completing all the hand gestures as she explained

"It's Raven and Anya's choice baby, it's what they wanted to do for their bachelorette party" Bellamy smiled "You'll be fine"

“This is beautiful” Raven smiled kissing Anya “Good choice baby"

  
Everyone started busying themselves getting the stuff out the cars. Clarke put her sunglasses on and helped however was clearly unamused.

"Baby…" Lexa tried

"Don’t…don’t even speak to me" Clarke said "Camping…really Lex how could you allow them to do this to me"

"It's not about you, it's about them" Lexa smirked

"What if…what if a wolf eats me?" Clarke asked making Lexa laugh

"Oh for crying out loud, your partner and crime thinks a bear is going to eat her, you think a wolf is going to eat you…just try and enjoy the experience and let's give Anya and Raven a great weekend" Niylah said

  
"So…we decided all couples are in separate tents, sort of a challenge" Raven smiled

"What?" Lexa said facing Raven "You kept that quiet"

"Look it will be fun, your sharing with me" Anya smiled "Clarke you're with Niylah, Echo and Octavia, Raven and Gemma and the two boys"

20 minutes later…

"I cannot build this stupid thing" Clarke said throwing the pole down

"Well when I say push you frigging pull so what do you expect" Niylah snapped

Anya and Lexa were just finishing the last of their tent. They both turned to Clarke and Nylah's tent and burst out laughing. Raven and Gemma were also finished as was Lincoln and Bellamy.

"Oh wow" Raven laughed

"Bellamy, you best get your ass over here and help us" Echo said

"You as well Lincoln or I swear to god your sex life will be non-existent!" Octavia snapped

  
Clarke went to move but tripped up over the tent and fell flat on her face.

"THAT’S IT!" Clarke snapped getting up and kicking the tent

She turned to Lexa.

"Car keys!" Clarke said holding out her hand. Lexa didn’t hesitate to give her them.

They all watched Clarke storm of to the car

"She's not going to leave is she?" Gemma asked

"Nope she's tired, she's going to go sleep by the looks of it" Lexa smirked

"Does she know she's not supposed to build the tent with her inside it yeah?" Bellamy said making everyone laugh

"I told you she wouldn’t be happy, Clarke has OCD remember" Octavia smirked

Lexa and Anya got to work helping Niylah. Everyone else busied themselves doing other things.

Clarke resurfaced after a 2 hour nap in the backseat of the car.

"Feeling better princess?" Bellamy smirked

"Do not push it Bell" Clarke warned "And don’t call me that, only one person is allowed to call me that"

Lexa bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh

"You two" Clarke said pointing to Anya and Raven "Are very lucky I love you both very much and would clearly do anything to make you happy"

* * *

The next morning

6am…

“ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Octavia screamed jumping up

“WHAT THE HELL!” Echo shouted jumping up forgetting she was in a tent

“OUCH!” Octavia screamed “FOOT IN FACE!”

Lincoln and Bellamy near broke their necks to get out their own tent to see what was going on. Echo managed to unzip the tent and fall out … Octavia was still stuck in the collapsed tent! Everyone was getting out their tent to see what the commotion was. Bellamy automatically helped his girlfriend up whilst Lincoln dug Octavia out the tent.

“OK EXPLAIN!” Echo snapped facing Octavia

“You almost made me pee my pants!” Bellamy snapped

“There was a bug in the tent” Octavia said calmly

“A bug…are you having a…are you serious you screamed like a complete psychotic maniac because of a bug in the tent!” Echo snapped

“It was a big bug!” Octavia said

"Oh wow" Niylah said running her hand through her hair

"I thought you were fucking being murdered!" Raven snapped holding a bat

"I'm too tired for this!" Gemma yawned

"Look at this…" Niylah said waving them over

Clarke was buried in her sleeping bag face mask on and earplugs in; still oblivious to what was going on.

“That’s it…I’m going home I’ve tried the camping experience I hate it” Octavia said throwing her hands in the air

Everyone was started to laugh now they were over the initial shock

“I’m surprised you didn’t wake up sleeping beauty” Niylah smirked

“I’m surprised I still have the ability to hear correctly in my ear!” Echo snapped 

“Guy’s it’s only been one night” Lincoln stated

"One night is enough…I've learned so much about myself" Octavia said "Such as…I hate camping"

"Do you know what O, go home if you want…this was supposed to be fun and enjoyable, I didn’t really enjoy the martial arts experience for your bachelorette but I did it because your my best friend and it's what you wanted" Raven said going back in her tent

"Your being unfair O" Anya said going to check on Raven

"Urgh…someone fix the stupid tent please" Octavia said going towards Raven's tent "I'm sorry, I'm being selfish, I'll lighten up"

* * *

Later that afternoon…

Clarke was sitting in between Lexa's legs as Lexa hugged her from behind just looking onto the lake. Octavia and Lincoln were playing with the football with Bellamy and Echo.

"Were going kayaking, who's up for it?" Raven asked

Everyone agreed and they all had a blast in the water enjoying each other's company.

"Have you forgiving me yet?" Lexa asked pulling Clarke into her arms

"Not by a long shot, but it's for Anya and Raven so I'll get over it" Clarke smiled

"I know it's not your idea of fun but it's what they wanted to do" Lexa said "Both of them were so excited…I did make them get air beds"

"To be fair they aren’t the worst, I slept great" Clarke smiled "Even without you cuddling me"

"You slept better than us all" Lexa laughed

"I am so sad I missed all that this morning" Clarke laughed

The rest of the weekend went without anymore drama.

* * *

The day of the wedding came before anyone realised.

Just after 8am

Octavia appeared at Raven and Anya’s door

“Please god” Anya snapped putting the cushion over her head

“YES OKAY!” Lexa snapped walking down the stairs and getting the door

“Morning, are we all excited” Octavia said walking into the house with red bull and bagels

“How…what…it can’t be that time already?” Anya said looking for her phone

Clarke walked down the stairs in Lexa's hoodie “Morning” She yawned

“Glad someone isn’t hung over” Octavia laughed

“I’m surprised your sober considering you couldn’t even walk last night” Clarke said

“I’m going to shower goodbye” Anya said getting up “Shit, it's 20 past 8"

“You were pretty wasted last night is everything okay?” Clarke asked following Lexa into her bedroom

“Yeah I didn’t realise how much I had, I’m sorry” Lexa said taking a drink of her tea

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for” Clarke kissed Lexa "Just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"It's Anya's fault every time I finished a drink she gave me another" Lexa explained

10 minutes later Lexa finished pulling on her hoodie and then her trainers.

"Right I better get to Raven" Lexa said kissing Clarke softly "I love you, and I hope Anya remains calm"

"See you soon" Clarke smiled

4 hours later and everyone was dressed and good to go

“I’ll be first to fall flat on my face, could you have picked bigger heels Anya?” Octavia smirked

“Heel and hangovers don’t go” Anya agreed

“For once I agree with you” Clarke laughed

“Where’s Lexa?” Octavia asked

“She left to go with Raven, I wanted to make sure Raven had her today as well” Anya explained  
  
“That’s the cars here” Lincoln said

Anya was getting nervous.

Clarke hugged her “You’ll be fine, I love you and if you fall I’ll catch you”

“Love you” Anya said kissing her Clarke’s cheek

Raven stood at the top of the venue bouncing on her feet.

“Will you stop panicking you’re making me nervous” Lexa said

“I can’t help it, it’s doing it naturally”

“She’s here” Octavia ran in the room and up to the top standing next to Raven

"You okay?" Lexa turned to Raven

Raven nodded and Lexa left to go meet her sister.

  
“I’m feeling sick” Raven said facing the front

The music began to play

“Ladies and gentleman please be upstanding”  
  
“Just breath” Lexa said kissing Anya’s cheek “You look incredible, Dad would have been so proud” 

“Ok and go before she’s no make-up left on her face” Clarke joked as she wiped some of Anya’s tears away.

Octavia squeezed Raven's hand “Relax and enjoy” she whispered

“Easy for you to say, if one thing goes out of place she’ll explode” Raven smirked

“She looks stunning” Niylah smiled

“Steady…only I’m allowed to say that” Raven said wiping a tear away from her face

Anya reached the top with Lexa and Lexa placed Anya's hand into Raven's.

“What you crying for?” Anya smiled

“It’s the wind” Raven lied

“What wind, its 30 degrees in here” Anya laughed

“Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Anya Woods and Raven Reyes” The celebrant began “I’d like to welcome family and friends to enjoy and witness this beautiful couple become one. Today we witness true love and how powerful it can be as we stand here today and watch two human beings completely in love dedicating themselves to each other in front of all their friends and family. What greater gift is there for two souls to be joined together as one? It is here today this couple will celebrate their love for each other and all their accomplishments and look back on the time they have spent together getting them to this wonderful occasion.

I believe Anya and Raven have wrote their own vows, so Anya if you would like to go first.”

“Might have known I’d be first” Anya said “Rae…Your my best friend, my partner in crime, other than my sister of course”

Lexa smiled 

“I’ve been trying to think what to say and this is what I came up with. I appreciate everything you do for me, how you wake me up with tea and toast every morning when your home, how you give up your side of the covers at night and don’t complain when I take them…You literally drop everything for me all the time and I honestly don’t know how I’d be if I didn’t have you in my life and by my side. You never fail to remind me how much I love you and how much you love me, your cute, sexy, beautiful and have the biggest heart in the planet. I’m glad you’re my first and my last and I don’t regret a single second I’ve had with you. I love you”

Everyone clapped and wiped their eyes.

“And now Raven”

“Where do I begin” Raven laughed “Anya you’re my whole entire world, even though. I love everything about you, everything you do. I love how you make sure I take my gummy vitamins everyday, I love how you remind me to pack everything when I go on work trips, I love how you make sure I eat plenty and still stay in shape, I love when you remind me to moisturise and use cherry lip balm”

Everyone laughed

“From the first day I saw you I knew I wanted to make you my wife, I love how deceiving you can be when you let everyone think Lexa is the trouble maker when actually it’s you who starts it 99 percent of the time”

“TOLD YOU!” Lexa said making everyone laughed "Even when we were younger I always got the blame"  
  
“Anya I just love everything about you, always have and always will, I hope this day is everything you wished for and everything you wanted because your everything I wished for and everything I want, I love you babe”

"Anya and Raven will now exchange rings, so Lincoln if you would like to pass them and Raven if you would like to take Anya’s ring and place it on her wedding finger and repeat after me…I Raven Reyes take you Anya Woods to be my wedded wife, to have an to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and to cherish til death do us part…I give you this ring as symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger I commit my heart and soul to you I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today on our wedding day”

Anya repeated the same and then smiled

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I NOW PRONOUNCE TO YOU… ANYA and RAVEN WOODS! You may kiss your bride”  
Anya leaned in kissing Raven allowing their family and guests to clap and cheer.

Later that night…

Clarke walked onto the stage and took the mic from Bellamy.

"So…everyone who knows Anya and Lex for that matter will know there is one person not here today that they both would give anything for and that's their father Gustus Woods to actually be here in person and not in spirit…Raven and myself have been working on this for a long time now and to be fair I have no performed in over 10 years so go easy on me…but yeah for the father daughter dance were going to do something a bit different, so Lex if you would like to dance with your sister and Rae Luna is going to take one for the team and dance with you. "

Clarke walked over to the piano and sat down clipping the mic in the stand. She took a deep breath and started playing.

"Oh my god" Anya said looking at the pictures of Anya, Lexa and Gustus appearing on the screen

Both Lexa and Anya's eyes pooled up

**_It's perfect outside its like god let me dial up the weather_ **  
**_Got the whole crew here, I ain't seen some of them in forever_ **  
**_It's one of those never forget it, better stop and take it in kinda scenes_ **  
**_Everything's just right yeah except for one thing_ **

**_You should be here, standing with your arm around me here_ **  
**_Cutting up, cracking a cold beer_ **  
**_Saying cheers, hey y'all it's sure been a good year_ **  
**_It's one of those moments, that's got your name written all over it_ **  
**_And you know that if I had just one wish it'd_ **  
**_Be that you didn't have to miss this_ **  
**_You should be here_ **

**_You'd be taking way too many pictures on your phone_ **  
**_Showing them off to everybody that you know back home_ **  
**_And even some you don't yeah_ **  
**_They say now you're in a better place_ **  
**_And I would be too if I could see your face_ **

**_You should be here, standing with your arm around me here_ **  
**_Cutting up, cracking a cold beer_ **  
**_Saying cheers, hey y'all it's sure been a good year_ **  
**_It's one of those moments, that's got your name written all over it_ **  
**_And you know that if I had just one wish_ **  
**_It'd be that you didn't have to miss this_ **  
**_Aw you should be here_ **

**_You'd be loving this, you'd be freaking out, you'd be smiling, yeah_ **  
**_I know you'd be all about what's going on right here right now_ **  
**_God I wish somehow you could be here_ **

**_Oh you should be here_ **

**_Yeah this is one of those moments that's got your name written all over it_ **  
**_And you know that if I have just one wish it'd be that you didn't have to miss this_ **  
**_Aw you should be here_ **  
**_You should be here_ **

By the end of the song there was a dry eye in the place. Bellamy winked at Clarke as she took a deep breath getting up from the piano and going down onto the dance floor.

"That was sneaky" Anya said wiping her eyes "Jez Clarke look at my make up here"

"I don’t think we need to worry about that" Lexa laughed wiping her own eyes

Anya pulled Raven into her arms "Thank you"

"I love you baby and he'd be so proud of both of you" Raven smiled

"Gosh…right Lexa pull yourself together" Lexa said to herself

Clarke pulled her into her arms and held her tight

"I love you so much, you know that right, granted you just broke me and my sister but I absolutely adore you" Lexa said

"Love you too"

Bellamy started singing another song and everyone started dancing again

"Why haven’t you performed in 10 years?" Lexa asked

"Just did see the point anymore" Clarke admitted "Bell and the guys still play, but I just focused on med school, but enough of that, dance with me and just be here with me"

Lexa leaned in softly kissing Clarke


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa was preparing to leave for Police Academy. She would be spending 6 months away from her family with only being allowed home every second weekend.

"You will be amazing" Clarke smiled kissing Lexa softly "I'll see you in two weeks"

"Yep" Lexa said "It will fly in, I just didn’t think I would get to this stage after everything, I thought my previous mental state would have got me disqualified on physiological grounds"

"You put in the work and got help, you didn’t ignore it and you have come so far baby, you haven’t had any panic attacks or flashbacks in well over a year" Clarke said "You need to be proud of that because we all are"

"You promise you will phone and txt when you can yeah?" Anya asked

"Yes I promise I'll try and facetime you when you're not at work too" Lexa reassured

"You will be so busy the time flies in" Anya said "At night you're so tired you just sleep"

"It's only getting to see Clarke every second week I'm worried about"

"I get that, I know 6 month's is long but you guys managed 10 years without each other" Anya said "your both together, this is only a little bit out of the rest of your lives"

"Anya you're not making us feel any better here" Clarke laughed "We haven’t really spent any time apart since Lex came home"

"You guys will be fine, you're strong, trust me I've been where you guys are, it sucks but the weekends you get to spend together will be amazing"

"Okay I need to go, I'll call you tonight" Lexa said hugging Anya "Make sure she does not work herself into oblivion please"

"I will" Anya smiled "Raven said she will txt you and she's sorry she couldn’t be here to see you off"

"Walk me to the car?" Lexa smiled at Clarke holding out her hand

"Off course" Clarke said accepting Lexa's hand and following her outside

"I love you so much beautiful" Lexa said kissing Clarke softly "We got this"

"Yeah we do, I'm proud of you…you've overcome so much and I want you to absolutely smash this out the park and show them what your made off" Clarke said tears appearing in her eyes "I love you and drive safely, and no answering the phone when driving, just concentrate and have some time to yourself"

"Don’t cry, I hate when you get upset" Lexa said wiping Clarke's tears and then her own. "See you soon"

Lexa stole another kiss and got in her car before she changed her mind

* * *

Later that night…

"CLARKE? Your beeper thing is having a fit down here" Raven shouted from the bottom of the stairs

Clarke ran down the stairs lifting her beeper. "Shit"

"Tell Anya I'll call her later…I need to get to the hospital" Clarke said lifting her keys and running out the door.

She raced into the hospital meeting Octavia

"10 Year old boy, he needs surgery, it was you or David but he's been on for 23 hours"

"Send him home, get him prepped and take him to OR 2" Clarke instructed

"Clarke there's something else…the new chief of surgery is here" Octavia said

"Sorry O I don’t have time for that just now" Clarke said rushing to the locker room

"Oh you're going to love it" Octavia smirked

4 hours later Clarke walked into her office sitting down, someone knocked and she was shocked when she seen who it was. She got up and rushed round

"Mum what are you doing here?" Clarke asked

"Well, I've been promising for a year I would visit when things got quiet at work" Abby smiled hugging Clarke "With Lexa going to the academy I thought you could be doing with the company"

"I'm excited, how long are you here for?"

"Well permanently actually" Abby said

"What?" Clarke looked confused

"The Chief of Surgery position is now mine" Abby smiled

"You're kidding, you're now my boss?" Clarke said "I don’t know how I feel about that"

"Baby I promise I will not tread on your toes, I understand you’re the head of trauma, Octavia has filled me in…I just, well I'm tired of being away from you, I also met someone… Marcus"

"Marcus Kane, head of cardio" Clarke smiled "Wow okay this is a lot to process"

"He makes me happy Clarke"

"I'm happy for you mum; do you have somewhere to live?"

"Yeah I'm actually moving in with Marcus"

"Okay then, well I need to get back to work, we can do dinner if you're free" Clarke offered

"Sure I don’t officially start until next week, so you can show me around when you're available"

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Clarke what you doing?" Anya said pacing the kitchen on her phone

"I'm just about to go for a shower then meet my mum why?"

"I think Raven is sick, but she's denying all knowledge and being difficult" Anya rambled "I'm rubbish at this stuff"

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll be over"

20 minutes later Clarke and Anya were standing in Anya and Raven's bedroom. Raven was currently in the bathroom being sick.

Anya had opened the balcony doors to let some air in the room.

"You didn’t" Raven said coming out the bathroom

"Oh I totally did, you won't listen to me, I don’t have the credentials apparently but she does" Anya smirked proud of herself

Raven rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed

"You don’t look so good Rae" Clarke said taking out her thermometer and putting it in Raven's mouth

"That's a polite way of saying I look like shit" Raven mumbled

"Shut up and just keep that under you tongue please" Clarke said

The thermometer beeped and Clarke looked at it

"You have a temperature Rae…you're not going to work, let's get you back into bed"

"Oh look majority rules" Anya smiled tucking Raven in

Raven just shook her head defeated

She lifted her phone to txt her boss.

"Has she managed to keep fluids down?" Clarke asked

"Not really no, and she hasn’t eaten since yesterday" Anya explained "I think I'll txt Indra and take the day off, I'm not really comfortable leaving you"

"Babe don’t be ridiculous I'll be fine, it's a tummy bug, no point us both being off work" Raven said

"I'll come back and check on her later" Clarke offered "I'm off today"

"You will txt me if you need anything, I'll drop it in."

"Yes"

"I've put water and some pain killers at the side" Anya said "I love you"

Anya kissed Raven's head "Eww…Your all sweaty, but I love you"

Clarke laughed

"Go, before your late…I'm just going to go back to sleep" Raven said snuggling back in

Octavia checked on Raven at the end of her shift.

"Shit Rae!" Octavia said feeling her head

“Hey Clarke…listen I checked on Rae like you asked…Rae’s got chicken pox and her temperature is sky high …She’s refusing to let me bring her in…I told her that…She’s stubborn though you know what she's like…I’m just about to phone her the now…No?…Yeah ok…See you soon”

Raven rolled her eyes "Oh my god it's the chicken pox, get a grip I just want to sleep"

"Anya hi…It’s O…Listen Raven’s really burning up…she wouldn’t let me take her to the hospital so Clarke is coming here…Apparently my opinion as a doctor doesn’t matter as Raven knows everything so hopefully when Clarke states it she will listen…Ok bye” Octavia said hanging up

"I cannot believe your worrying my wife at work" Raven said

"It was her voicemail" Octavia said

Clarke walked into the room 10 minutes later with Abby 

“Wow you look fantastic” Clarke smirked

“Thanks” Raven said looking up

Abby examined her…She looked at Clarke and back to Raven. “When did the symptoms start?”

“Last night…according to Anya” Clarke told her "Temperature was high when I checked on her this morning but there was no spots"

“I want to take you in and get some test done” Abby said straight away

“Listen im fine stop fussing” Raven snapped "I just want to sleep"

“Ok as a doctor im telling you you’re going…As your friend I’m asking you nicely babe” Clarke said

“And quite frankly I’m telling you straight I’m taking you in with me or I’m getting an ambulance to come get you…Your choice” Abby stated folding her arms

"Abby I'm so glad to have you back bossing us all around" Raven said making everyone laugh

“Fucking hell!” Raven snapped getting up 

“Your mum is so annoying Clarke….so annoying” Raven snapped

“I must be too then because I agree with her and I bloody told you that before she got here” Octavia snapped

"And I also agree so were all annoying" Clarke smiled "Let's go chop chop"

“Only looking out for your best interest Raven” Abby smiled

“Whatever” Raven said as she lifted her mobile and dialling Anya’s number “Hey baby it’s me…I’m getting dragged to the hospital…I’m fine there just being ridiculous…I know O has already call you….don't worry okay…see you soon”

“Let’s go then” Octavia smiled “Meet you there”

They reached the hospital…Abby had one side of Raven and Clarke had the other…Raven was out of breath walking only a few steps.

“Do you have Asthma?” Abby asked

“Yeah but it’s not like bad or anything” Raven told her “What the hell is going on with me?”

“That’s what were going to find out babe” Clarke answered

“No that’s what I’m going to find out…You’re off today and besides she’s your best friend Clarke you're not allowed to treat family” Abby stated to Clarke

“Shut up you…When I was in no-one else got a say what was happening” Marcus said from behind her

“Where did you come from?” Abby asked

“The door” Marcus smiled “Hey Raven what’s up?”

“Chicken pox” Raven stated

“Look’s like more than that” Marcus laughed

“Don’t you start” Raven snapped

“Wow she’s a bit feisty”

“Oh you have no idea” Clarke laughed

They got Raven into a cubicle and onto a bed.

“Okay…Dr Luca can you sort out a chest x-ray for for me…I’ll be back soon” Abby said leaving

“What’s a chest x-ray?” Raven asked looking at Clarke

“Just an x-ray that helps us see your lungs and chest” Clarke explained “Nothing to worry about”

“I’m not worried” Raven said “I’m thirty two years old…When the hell is my Wife going to get here”

“I’ll go phone her again” Clarke smiled "She's probably on a call"

“No you wont…You’ll stay with me” Raven said grabbing her hand

“Ok I’ll stay here…Relax” Clarke laughed looking at O confused

“Let’s get you down to x-ray” Dr Luca said

Two assistants came in and wheeled Raven down the corridor. She refused to let go of Clarke’s hand. They wheeled her into the room. Octavia went into the box with the technician.

“Rae…Clarke need’s to come in here with us until this is done…It’s only like 3 minutes I promise” Octavia said

Reluctantly Raven let go of Clarke's hand

“I’m only in the box…You’ll be able to see me all the time” Clarke said

Clarke walked into the box.

“Is she ok?” Octavia asked “She seems edgy”

“Tell me about it? I don’t know what’s going on with her…She'll be fine when Anya gets here” Clarke stated

Anya walked up to the reception.

“Hey I’m Anya Woods…My wife was brought in? Raven Woods"

“Hi sweetheart I dragged her in with Clarke” Abby laughed

“Hi… Is she ok?” Anya asked concerned

“Well I just want to run some test to be on the safe side…Her being sick and the temperature isn’t normal…She wouldn’t listen to Octavia though”

“Raven listens to no-one” Anya laughed

Raven was just being wheeled back into the cubicle.

“I’ll take you to her…They should be back now” Abby stated

"Hey you’re here, she's acting weird"

“How the hell did you manage to get her here?” Abby asked

“With difficulty…She wouldn’t listen to me” Octavia answered “I’d to phone Clarke to come out to the house”

“She’s terrified of hospitals” Abby stated

Octavia looked at Anya "Why do I not know this…Clarke doesn’t know this either"

"Because she's embarrassed about it" Anya said following them into the room

"Baby what took you so long" Raven snapped

"They had to get someone to cover my shift baby I came as quick as I could" Anya said "Are you okay?"

"I think so" Raven said "They're all just over-reacting" 

"Anya can I speak to you for a second...outside?" Abby asked

"Sure" Anya said letting go of Raven's hand

"What's with the secret discussion?" Raven asked

"I'll go see what's going on" Clarke said

Clarke went outside to see what her Mum was saying to Anya.

“I need to take some blood from her…How is she with” Abby said

“She won’t let you” Anya said fast

“What you mean?” Abby asked

“She’s absolutely terrified of needles” Anya said squeezing the bridge of her nose

“So it Octavia…I’ll convince her” Clarke laughed “I deal with scared patients everyday”

“No I’m serious she will not let you” Anya stated

“I need to…So she doesn’t have a choice” Abby said

She walked into the cubicle followed by Clarke and Anya.

“Raven I need to take some blood is that ok?” Abby asked

“No absolutely not” Raven said sitting up

“We need to find out what’s going on?” Abby said

“NO!” Raven snapped beginning to panic

“Babe” Anya said softly taking her hand

“Don’t fucking babe me it’s not happening end off discussion” Raven snapped “I’m going home…Didn’t want to fucking come in the first place”

“Hey Baby…Look at me…calm down” Anya said cupping Raven’s face in her hands “Look at me…you need to calm down”

Raven was panicking and her breathing was getting worse.

“Anya no they aren’t coming near me with needles…no…no…” Raven said as the tears started to fall

Octavia left the room… with Clarke and Abby.

“I can’t watch her in that state.” Octavia explained

Clarke went back into the room…Raven was still freaking out…It was like a young child instead of a thirty two year old…Anya looked horrified.

"Raven look at me" Clarke said sitting on the edge of the bed "You really need to calm down"

Abby came back in the room pulling Anya out.

“Anya I’m going to have to sedate her…She’s going to stop breathing if she doesn’t calm down” Abby stated

“What?” Anya asked shocked “Abby do what you have to do…right now I need to be in there with her”

Anya walked over to Raven who was still shouting no at Clarke.

“Babe look at me” Anya said

Raven looked at her “Why couldn’t they just leave me at home”

“Baby you need to calm down…Your beginning to scare me” Anya admitted

Raven tried to calm down but was finding it hard. “Anya I can’t…I don’t like hospitals…I hate them…I’m not comfortable”

“Baby I’m here and not going anywhere” Anya stated

“Anya don’t let them near me with needles…Promise me”

“I promise” Abby stated

Clarke looked at her horrified and shook her head.

“Raven calm down” Clarke said putting an oxygen mask over her face

Abby and Octavia were outside discussing the situation

“Abby you can't just sedate her…the minute she sees the needle she will freak and Anya needs to go home to her every night" Octavia said

“Octavia you’re a doctor for crying out loud…she’s about to pass out…I need blood from her…She’s a patient”

“She’s not any normal patient…she’s Anya's wife…she’s scared of needles you know what I’m like!”

Raven’s breathing was getting worse by the second…Her panicking wasn’t making it any better.

“Can I get some help in here?” Clarke snapped

Abby and Octavia both rushed in.

“listen to me…you need to calm down” Abby said

The colour drained from Raven’s face…

“Shit she’s arrested” Clarke said dropping the bed back and laying her flat.

“Octavia take Anya out of here” Abby said

“Octavia touch me and I'll punch you in the face” Anya snapped

“CAN I GET HELP IN HERE?” Abby shouted

“Anya I need to put a line in…I’m sorry” Clarke stated

“Do what you need to” Anya said “You have my permission”

Octavia held Anya's hand "Anya come on you don’t need to watch this, they've got her, they will help"

“What is going on?” Anya asked “She has chicken pox”

“She’s stopped oxygen getting to her brain due to her panicking” Abby said

“She’s going to be fine right?” Anya asked also panicking and getting teary

“Try not to worry” Octavia said

“She’s stable” Abby said “I’m going to take the blood the now whilst she’s out”

“Fine” Anya said rubbing Raven's forehead

Abby did what she needed and left the cubicle with the nurse.

“You ok?” Clarke asked

No answer

“Anyai!” Clarke said louder

“What…sorry?”

“Are you ok?” Clarke asked

“Yeah sorry” Anya said dazed

“You’ve traumatised your wife Raven good job” Octavia laughed

* * *

Lexa rushed into the cubicle “Is she ok? What the fuck happened? I got home no-one there, no one answering their phones, finally got a hold of Linc who told me”

"Baby I forgot you were home tonight" Clarke said going over to Lexa and pulling her from the cubicle

"What happened?" Lexa asked again

"Were not to sure at the minute, waiting on test results"

"Why didn’t anyone call me" Lexa asked

"Baby we've been dealing with it for the past 2 hours, did you know she was terrified of hospitals?"

"Yes, she's so bad"

"Yeah we noticed" Clarke said

Anya came out the cubicle and went over to Lexa. Lexa pulled her into her arms "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I thought she just had a little bug and now she's getting tests" Anya said getting upset 

“It’s just precaution Anya”

“Precaution…Clarke she freaked out…She’s now passed out an when she wakes up and see’s that needle in her arm she’s going to freak again” Anya rambled

Abby walked over to them and handed Clarke the test results

“Anya I have the test results back…Raven has pneumonia” Abby told her

“Fuck” Clarke said closing her eyes

“I’d like for someone just to check you over and take some blood…If that’s ok?” Abby said

"Yeah sure…off course" Anya agreed “How did this happen?”

“It’s most likely happed through her catching the chicken pox that’s why she’s been sick and burning up” Abby said

“So how to we fix it?” Anya asked

“Antibiotics…I want to keep her in overnight obviously” Abby told her

Raven was starting to come round…She opened her eyes.

"Hey…you scared the shit out of us" Octavia said "Anya's just outside, I'll get her"

Octavia walked outside

"An she's awake" Octavia said

Anya rushed back into the room and straight over to Raven

“Hey you” Anya said softly “You scared me”

Anya was stroking her forehead

“Don’t try to talk we need to keep the mask on the now” Octavia said

“Raven” Octavia said “Listen we had to put a line in when you passed out…It’s a small needle you can't see it…but it’s keeping the fluids in your body right now”

Raven looked at Anya.

“Baby I’m sorry but it had to get done” Anya said

Abby walked back into the room

“Hi Raven good to have you back…so you have pneumonia that’s what’s making you so poorly…So I want to keep you in overnight” Abby said

Raven closed her eyes as the tears started again. She took the mask off her face.

“My head hurts” Raven said

“It’s because you passed out” Abby explained

“I feel like an idiot” Raven said coughing and scrunching her face

“You have nothing to feel like an idiot about baby” Anya said kissing her head

“Yeah…You think you were bad with needles…You want to see me” Octavia laughed “They would need to wait till I passed out too”

Anya laughed

Abby handed Raven a glass of water

“I figured you might be thirsty” Abby said

Anya took the glass from Raven and helped her take a drink.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa walked into Clarke's office

“Come here” Clarke said pulling her into a hug

“You all scared the shit out me” Lexa said

“I'm sorry baby I was going to call you once she calmed down” Clarke said "It's been such a manic week, I forgot it was Friday that's how much attention I'm paying"

Lexa held onto Clarke tighter "it's okay, you're forgiving, I missed you"

"I missed you more"

"She's going to be okay right?"

"Yeah shell will be fine once the antibiotics kick in" Clarke said pulling Lexa over to the sofa

"So tell me all about it, I've hardly spoke to you, we keep missing each other" Clarke said

"It's hard…way more harder than I expected" Lexa said "But I'm doing okay, I hate not being near you though"

"I know baby" Clarke said taking Lexa's hand

"And now this weekend is not going to plan, because Raven's sick, I wanted to take you away"

"Babe you don’t need to do that, I just want to be with you, doesn’t matter where or what we're doing" Clarke smiled

* * *

The next morning…

6am Raven was wide awake. She text Anya to let her know she was awake and wanting home. Still no reply, She was unamused Anya was not allowed to stay overnight with her.

Abby came in the room and lifted Raven's chart

"Morning" Abby smiled

“When can this thing come out?” Raven said referring to the needle in her hand

“Erm later if I decide your getting home…Need to speak to Clarke first to see what we can arrange.”

“Why? She’s not my doctor” Raven said

“Yes but I’m not happy you being home alone if Anya is at work and I want to make sure you do what your told as I hear from certain people your stubborn and do as you please” Abby stated folding her arms

Anya walked into the room

"Hey just in time" Raven said

“Everything ok?” Anya asked

“Yes were just discussing wither or not I can go home" Raven said

Anya knew with the look in her face she was not amused at all.

"I'm going to take a week off work" Anya said

"I’m going to be sick” Raven said

Abby rushed over passing Raven a sick bowl

“That’s it get it up” Abby said rubbing Raven’s back

Clarke and Lexa walked into Raven's room

"It's 6.30am what are you both doing here and awake" Abby laughed

"Well Lexa wouldn’t settle till she seen Rae, we've been awake all night" Clarke explained

Clarke picked up Raven’s file and looked at it.

“What you doing?” Abby asked

“Checking she's getting the best treatment”

“Course she is…I’m treating her myself” Abby laughed

“I don’t doubt you Mum…I’m just making sure, it's my department down here after all" Clarke smirked

“Clarke can I go home?” Raven asked

“I’m not your doctor babe…My mother is, so unfortunately I don’t make that decision I’m afraid”

“Erm what’s your shifts like?” Abby asked

"I'm night shift all week starting Monday, I'm off today and tomorrow" Clarke said

“I've took the week off” Anya told her

"With all due respect Anya you're not a doctor so you won't know what to look out for" Abby said "Clarke can you stay at theirs?"

"Yes…Yes she can" Raven said looking at Clarke warning her to go against her

"I suppose" Clarke smiled

“Ok I’ll let you home tomorrow Raven …I want to keep you in until you can keep food down and your breathing get’s better” Abby said

“Yeah but Clarke is going to stay at mine” Raven said

“Clarke isn’t you doctor I am” Abby smiled "Tomorrow Raven"

Anya kept her mouth shut as did Clarke and Lexa

“Octavia is night shift tonight…So she can keep you company when she isn’t busy” Abby said “And I’m in too… so well have a fun night”

“Wow you think your dead funny don’t you” Raven snapped

“I am…Absolutely hysterical…” Abby smirked

“Yeah I think you’re a pain in the arse” Raven said folding her arms

"Be careful Raven, that's my mum" Clarke warned

“Raven be nice she's doing what best for you” Lexa said

“I hate this stupid bloody place” Raven said

“Baby it’s in your best interest” Anya smiled lying beside her

Anya put her arms around Raven.

“You ok baby?”

“Yeah I just want to go home…I’m paranoid incase Abby brings needles near me again”

“She won't she’s done everything she needed…The one in your hand can access everything” Clarke said

“I feel like a right idiot…thirty two and being a complete and utter woose” Raven said

“Baby it’s a genuine fear…If someone brought a snake in here right now I’d need CPR” Anya said “You have nothing to be embarrassed about” 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you a lot yesterday I didn’t want to tell you I was scared” Raven said

“Don’t be silly…I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful…I froze when you passed out…It’s hard watching the most important person in the world to you be in that state” Anya said kissing Raven softly on the head

“You gave us all a scare yesterday” Clarke admitted “I wouldn’t let you home today either…Your breathing is still a bit off and your still being sick…Least we can look after you here”

“Your off and Anya is not allowed to stay… so I’m going to be bored shitless” Raven huffed

“You won’t be bored…Octavia is around” Clarke smiled “And I'm sure Anya will be here till she's kicked out"

"Yeah absolutely" Anya smiled kissing Raven softly

"Right were going to go get some sleep, we'll be back to check on you later" Clarke said

"I'm okay" Lexa said

"Lex you need to sleep you cannot get tired when you're back at academy on Monday"

"She's right Lexa, go get sleep" Raven smiled "I'm fine, I'll probably fall asleep too now Anya's here to hold me"

"You sure?" Lexa asked

"Yeah" Raven smiled

"Okay" Lexa said walking over and hugging Raven "Love you"

"Love you too, and you can tell me all about the academy later" Raven smiled

"Phone if you need anything" Lexa said looking at Anya

* * *

They got back to Clarke's and Lexa took Clarke's hand and pulled her straight to the bedroom.

"Did I already tell you how much I missed you?" Lexa said pushing

"I think you can remind me some more" Clarke smiled pulling off her hoodie, t-shirt and jeans. Lexa did the same and then crawled in beside Clarke.

"I missed this, just being close to you"

Clarke smiled and leaning in kissing Lexa softly…didn’t take long for the kiss to become heated. Clarke quickly straddled Lexa deepening the kiss.

Clarke's hands were roaming up and down Lexa's back. The closeness was both needed…Both of them needed to feel each other. Every kiss was soft and gentle.

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face in her hands kissing her fore head and her nose gently before finding her lips again. She let her teeth gently grip Lexa’s bottom lip making Lexa release a small moan.

She made her way down kissing Lexa’s neck, breasts, and tummy. She slowly removed Lexa’s underwear admiring everything about her girlfriend.

“I am so lucky to have you” Clarke said

Lexa sat up looking Clarke straight in the eye “I’m the lucky one”

Clarke smiled kissing Lexa once again, Lexa let her hands wonder down and she pulled Clarke’s underwear down slightly, she reversed the position so she was now on top so she could remove Clarke’s underwear without a struggle. She lowered herself down on top of Clarke kissing her lips softly letting her tongue dance with hers.

She began her trail kissing every inch of Clarke. She reached Clarke's tummy moving down slightly she gently spread Clarke’s legs kissing her thighs before letting her tongue slide inside Clarke’s slit. Clarke gripped the side of the bed as she closed her eyes. Her heart was racing.

“Oh my god baby…what are you doing to me” Clarke said

Lexa continued what she was doing…Clarke was struggling to remain quite.

Lexa made her way back up to…She clasped both their hands together reaching Clarke’s lips she kissed her softly. Clarke gentle rolled on top of Lexa still keeping their hands clasped she kissed Lexa softly before kissing her neck trailing down to her breasts…letting go of Lexa’s hands she trailed her kisses all over spreading Lexa's legs. Lexa gripped on to the bed sheets biting her lip.

“Mmmm…Baby that feels so good”

Clarke let her sucked on Lexa’s clit causing Lexa to moan.

Both their hands were roaming all over each other’s body. Lexa pushed herself up holding onto Clarke as she did. She let her hand slip down to Clarke’s wetness inserting a finger. Clarke also let her hand slip down inserting a finger to Lexa. Both of them still locked to each other’s lips. Both inserted another finger building up their pace…Both knew each other's every move and both were determined to please each other at the same time. Both their moans filled the room…both of them struggling to control their breathing. They both let loose gripping tight to each other falling back on the bed.

Lexa held on to Clarke tight as both of them tried to regain their composure.

“Baby?”

“Mmmm” Lexa managed to get out

“What the fuck?” Clarke laughed

“I was thinking the same”

“My heart hasn’t raced like that since the first time we slept together…I mean it always races when you’re in the room but that was just wow” Clarke said

“Glad I’m not the only one thinking that” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke softly “I needed to feel my girlfriend close and personal with no worry’s what so ever just us two” Lexa smiled

“I know baby” Clarke agreed

Lexa smiled moving some hair from Clarke’s face. "But now I'm exhausted and wanting to sleep"

Clarke yawned cuddling in closer as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day…

“Erm Dr Blake do you know where Dr Griffin is…Something’s wrong with one of her patients” Alan asked looking nervous

"What patient?" Octavia asked

“Ermm…Well…”

“ALAN!”

“Ok it’s Raven…I don’t know what she’s done but erm she’s somehow managed to snap the needle inside her hand and now it’s like stuck”

Octavia looked at him before rushing to Raven’s cubicle

“What did you do?” Octavia asked

“I haven’t a clue, I just woke up and felt pain…and be careful your going to wake Anya” Raven said still with her free arm around her wife

“it’s like on the bone” Alan said

“Shut up Alan…I’ll remove it…Get me Anaesthetic, Gloves and tweezers please” Octavia said to Alan

“Dr Blake you’re not allowed to treat family” Alan said

“I’m not I'm treating my friend and it’s not like it’s an emergency situation”

“I don’t care…the chief will go nuts…I’ll get Dr Luca” Alan stated

“Do what?” Abby said appearing from no-where

Octavia and Alan both turned looked suspicious.

“What you doing here?” Alan asked

“It's my hospital I can be where I like” Abby said folding her arms

Anya woke up looking confused and slowly got up from the bed stretching

"What's wrong?"

“The needle is stuck in my hand because it snapped” Raven stated “So the three of you are medical professionals yes? so can someone please remove it”

Abby walked over and looked at Raven’s hand.

Alan left and came back a few moment later with the stuff required. He wasn’t sure who to give it too.

“Thanks Alan” Abby said holding her hand out

“Right we have two choices’ you can get it numbed meaning I need to inject it with anaesthetic or I can do it the way it is” Abby stated putting on gloves

“Do it the way it is” Raven said

“You sure?” Abby asked

“Yep”

“Would you like Anya's hand?” Abby smirked

“HA HA” Raven snapped

Abby held the hand still and gentle tried to edge the needle up from the bottom.

“Raven I’m sorry I’ll need to numb it…It’s too far down” Abby said

“Can O please do it?” Raven asked

“Don’t you trust me?” Abby said slightly offended

“Well I won't feel guilty punching her in the face, you on the other hand are my best friend's mother…So basically if Octavia hurts me she needs to suffer the consequences” Raven stated

“No pressure then” Octavia mumbled and put on a pair of gloves.

Abby held the hand steady.

“You ready?” Octavia asked

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really…nope” Octavia smiled

Octavia got the syringe ready as the colour drained from Raven's face.

“Stop!” Abby stated just as Octavia was about to numb Raven's hand

Octavia looked at the monitor. “Rae you need to calm down or your going to pass out again”

“I’m not intentionally panicking it’s just happening”

Clarke and Lexa rushed in.

“What’s is going on now? Alan said you snapped the needle in your hand” Clarke said

“I didn’t so it deliberately it happened in my sleep and they can’t get the bloody thing out without another needle…what the flipping odds on that” Raven snapped

“And we can’t do it till she calms down because she’s just going to pass out” Octavia stated

“Ok you have three doctors here and none can get a needle out your hand” Lexa laughed

“Not that Dr Blake is any use anyway…She take’s Raven's side” Alan said

“Well someone has too…I know how she feels…Just because im a doctor doesn’t mean im going to just prance in there and not take her feelings into consideration. And no-one asked for your opinion" Octavia glared at Alan

"Oh for crying out loud" Clarke said handing Lexa her keys and phone and pulling on gloves

Anya walked over Raven. “Look at me and just cuddle in”

Clarke managed to get the needle out within seconds

“OUCH!” Raven snapped

“Get a grip that was nothing…That’s it done now” Clarke said taking of her gloves

“Can I go home now?” Raven asked

“Yep” Abby smiled “But I want you to stay in bed at home and get plenty rest…And drink lots of fluids”

“Cool” Raven said getting up and putting on her dressing gown.

“You not getting changed” Lexa asked

“Nope…I’m leaving before Abby decides I'm not going home” Raven stated

Everyone laughed


	11. Chapter 11

The past two weeks had been filled with Clarke, Octavia and Anya all fusing over Raven. Raven complaining that they were fussing and protesting that she was perfectly okay to return to work.

Abby, Clarke, Marcus, Gemma and the head of Ortho and Peads were sitting round the conference room table when Clarke's phone went off.

“PARTY IN MY PANTS!!! YOUR INVITED…PARTY IN MY PANTS YOUR INVITED!” Started blaring through the room

“What in the blue moon is that?” Abby asked

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Clarke apologised quickly shutting her phone off

"Not an appropriate ring tone for work Dr Griffin!" Abby scolded

Everyone was trying to hold their laughter other than Abby who was clearly unamused.

"I am so sorry that will never happen again, I assure you"

30 minutes later everyone left the room…

"That had Raven written all over it" Gemma laughed

"I'm going to fucking kill her!" Clarke stated "I better phone Lexa and Anya and give them a heads up…best of it is…it was Lexa calling me but that's not my ringtone!"

Clarke took out her phone ringing Lexa back but it went straight to voicemail.

"Baby I am going to kill Raven I suggest you change your ringtone fast on your phone as my mum, and department heads just heard mine and it has Raven written all over it…Anyway sorry I missed your call …Ok bye love you”

"Dr Griffin this is your new Doctor" The receptionist said

"Hi Dr Griffin nice to meet you" Clarke said shaking the young woman's hand

"Hi I'm Katie"

Octavia came running towards the reception just as Clarke's beeper went off. She looked at it.

“Ok no time for introduction’s emergency coming in… Katie this is your time to shine” Clarke said running towards the door.

The receptionist laughed “Doctors…so dramatic…Katie I’ll watch your belongings till you get your locker”

Katie passed the receptionist her bag. “That be great thanks”

“Ok what do we have?” Clarke asked

“Fracture to the lower leg and deep wound to the left arm…Fell off a climbing frame” The paramedic informed “He’s has fractious Asthma and it’s playing up at the minute”

“Lovely…Hey buddy I’m Dr Griffin this is Dr Blake and Dr erm…Dr”

“Mitchell” Katie laughed

“See I thought I’d let her introduce herself…She’s new to our team” Clarke laughed

“I have three doctors?” The boy asked removing the oxygen mask

“Yes it’s your lucky day” Clarke answered putting the mask back on him “I need you to keep this on till I see what’s going on”

“Ok on the count of 3” Jason said as he wheeled him into the cubicle and over to the bed

“Right let’s see” Octavia said doing all the vital signs

“His oxygen level is far too low for my liking” Clarke said looking at the screen “I want 15ml of Ventolin into him and on a IV drip straight away”

“What’s an IV drip?” The boy asked

“Just a small line into your hand…nothing to worry about” Octavia answered

Clarke smirked.

“Ha ha” Octavia said into her ear as she walked past her

“Katie do you want to do the IV” Clarke asked

“Sure no problem” Katie smiled

“I’m impressed…first day and you're not shy to actually do some work” Clarke smiled leaving to get some stuff

“Buddy what’s your name and age?” Octavia asked

“Liam and I’m 13”

“Ok cool” Octavia smiled “I’m just going to get you booked in and call your parents”

Clarke came back with all the equipment they needed.

“HA wow that’s a needle…I don’t do needles” Liam panicked

“Honey it’s nothing to worry about I promise…I’ll be gentle” Katie said softly

“Yeah that’s what they said last time when they were taking blood, my arm was bruised for a week” Liam said out of breath

“Ok keep this on and try to relax…we need to get your breathing steady” Clarke stated putting the mask back on.

Katie wiped his hand with a wipe.

“It’s just a little nip…I promise” She said just before she attempted to insert the needle

Liam winced in pain, Katie tried again and still didn’t get it in.

"You need to relax a little…take you time…see that's it" Clarke said helping Katie

Liam winced a little.

“All done” Clarke smiled

“See that wasn’t so bad” Katie smiled

“Yeah right bet I look like a right idiot” Liam said “13 and scared of needles”

Clarke laughed “My best friend is 32 and terrified of them…And they’re a doctor”

Liam laughed “I feel a little better hearing that”

Clarke looked at the wound on his arm… “Ok do you want the good news or bad news?”

“Good please” Liam said

“The good new’s is you only need a few stitches…Bad news is we need to numb you up so you need another small injection” Clarke said

“Oh fantastic” Liam said laying his head back on the pillow “What bout my leg?”

“One thing at a time…were not superheroes” Clarke laughed

Katie walked to the other end of the bed looking at his leg. “Yeah that’s going to need popped back in dude”

“Good call” Clarke smiled “We’ll leave that one for Octavia she’s good at doing it fast”

“Who’s Octavia?” Liam asked worried

“Sorry Dr Blake” Clarke smiled

Octavia walked back in “Your mum and dad are on their way”

“Right his leg need’s popped back in…I’ll send Alan and Kyla in to help with that and they can stitch him up” Clarke said “I’m just going to show Katie around”

Clarke and Katie left the cubicle.

Clarke showed Katie to the locker room.

“This is your locker…coat and all the stuff you need” Clarke said pointing over to it

“Coolness” Katie smiled

“How old are you if you don’t mind me asking?” Clarke asked

“I’m 25 what about you?”

“32” Clarke answered

"Wow and your head of trauma already…Impressive" Katie smiled "Your mum's the chief right?"

"Yes and that's irrelevant, I was head of trauma before she got here, I worked ridiculously hard" Clarke explained

“So everyone seems really friendly” Katie smiled changing the subject

"Yeah were a good bunch" Clarke smiled

* * *

A Week Later…

“Someone get Dr Blake!” Clarke snapped, she was dealing with a young patient with half a pole impaled.

“She said only interrupt her in an emergency!” Katie stated

“What the hell is this then…a first aid demonstration?” Clarke snapped “Jesus Dr Mitchell where’s your brain at?”

Dr Luca smirked as he held the patient’s head still.

Katie stood up putting the IV back down.

“Not you, I need you here” Clarke snapped “Infact just go, you’re useless to me!”

“I’m sorry” Katie apologised

Clarke pushed past Katie as she lifted the IV to insert into the patient.

“Idiot!” Clarke muttered under her breath

* * *

2hrs later…

Clarke and Katie stood in Abby's office.

“Ok you two what the happened?” Abby asked closing her office door

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked

“Dr Mitchell said you were rude towards her and very unprofessional”

“Excuse me?” Clarke asked looking from Abby to Katie “You’re going to have to explain this further because I was unaware”

“You told me I was useless to you, I informed you Dr Blake wasn’t to be disturbed” Katie said folding her armed

“Ok firstly I’m head of trauma in this hospital so let's just make that clear” Clarke stated to Katie “So running to the chief will just piss me right off if im perfectly honest!”

“I never said you weren’t” Katie stated

“If you cannot react properly during a trauma you are no use to me, It took you nearly 10 minutes to insert an IV and you didn’t even do it I had to do it, I’m working with people who are fighting for their life, I don’t have times for silly mistakes” Clarke snapped “As for me asking you to get Dr Blake, that was an emergency! If you cannot see that I question why you even graduate medical school”

“Ok Dr Mitchell I can see Dr Griffin's side here, her department is huge and doesn’t have enough hands to deal with mistakes, if she says something you don’t question her you do it! Understood?”

“Yes” Katie agreed

“Ok go get on with your work” Abby instructed

Katie left the room and Clarke looked at Abby with her arms folded.

“She is a bad egg!” Clarke said turning and leaving Abby’s office

Abby smiled shaking her head.

Clarke stormed into her office closing the door. She took out her phone and sent Lexa a text.

I miss you baby, not having a good day at all and just want a cuddle. Hope training is going okay, can't wait to see you tomorrow. Xx

The next day…

"Wow who is the hottie in reception talking to Octavia?" Katie said

Clarke and Gemma looked up

Clarke smirked watching the look on Gemma's face

"That's my wife" Gemma said walking over to Niylah and pulling her top down at the back that had managed to ride up.

"Hey babe I thought you would be ages yet" Niylah smiled "Was just dropping in some forms"

Katie pushed infront of Gemma

"Dr Katie Mitchell, nice to meet you"

Niylah looked confused at Clarke who was smirking and Gemma who looked like she was going to combust.

"Niylah Adams"

Octavia laughed walking away

Niylah turned her attention back to Gemma

"You okay babe you don’t look to happy" Niylah asked "Clarke have you been overworking my wife again?"

"Nope not at all she was in a great mood 30 seconds ago" Clarke laughed

"What's that supposed to mean? Is me being here making you sad, because I can leave "

“No off course not babe, come on I’ll walk you to your car” Gemma said

When they left the hospital Niylah stopped facing Gemma.

“What’s wrong?” Niylah asked taking Gemma's hand and kissing it

“She was checking you out when we were coming down the stairs” Gemma stated

Niylah laughed “Who that new doctor…I love the fact you get jealous”

“I just don’t trust her or like her” Gemma smiled “checking out my wife, who does she think she is!”

“Well I’m hot so yeah” Niylah smiled as she opened her car door

“I didn’t say you weren’t but she sure as hell won’t be checking you out when I’m around” Gemma smirked "Clarke said she was a bad egg and we thought she was exaggerating"

Niylah cupped Gemma's face and softly kissed her “She doesn’t stand a fraction of a chance, I love you”

“I love you too” Gemma smiled stealing another kiss “I’ll see you when I get home”

Gemma watched Niylah drive away before walking back into the hospital.

“Now do you believe me?” Clarke asked

"Shut up Clarke, no-one likes told you so's" Gemma said "Need to go I have a 4oclock"

Clarke was sitting in her office when Abby knocked on the door

"Sweetheart, Lexa is downstairs" Abby smiled

"She is?" Clarke's said her face lighting up "Oh and look at the time, I'm finished"

Clarke took of her white coat and stethoscope; she lifted her phone and keys and left the office locking it behind her.

Abby walked with Clarke down to the reception. Clarke noticed Lexa at reception talking to none other than Katie Mitchell.

"You have got to be kidding me" Clarke mumbled

"She's harmless Clarke" Abby laughed

"Dr Griffin this is Lexa Woods, she's just waiting for her girlfriend, I offered to help find her but she said someone had already paged her" Katie smiled

Lexa's face lit up when she seen Clarke

"Dr Mitchell, don’t you have work to do?" Clarke asked sternly folding her arms

"I was just assisting Lexa here"

"I appreciate it, but I've found my girlfriend thanks" Lexa smiled

"Oh…oh she's your girlfriend"

"Correct…back to work" Clarke said folding her arms

"Was nice to meet you Lexa, I hope the rest of the academy works well for you"

"Thanks" Lexa smiled

Katie turned leaving them.

"She's a handful is she not" Lexa laughed

"You have no idea" Clarke said hugging Lexa and melting into her arms "I am so ready for you to be home for good"

"Not in the reception Clarke" Abby warned

"I'm sure you're not supposed to make out with Marcus in a cubicle Mum but yeah I totally seen that earlier" Clarke smirked "And…I'm not in uniform you both were!"

"Okay then, speak to you girls later…Enjoy your weekend off Clarke" Abby said turning and leaving

They walked up to Clarke's house hand in hand and excited to spend the full weekend together… Clarke opened the door and her mouth opened. Lexa looked in horrified as she watched the water drip from the lights.

"Babe I think you have a burst pipe" Lexa said slowly

"I think I'm going to cry" Clarke said "I can't deal with this right now"

"Hey it's okay we will sort it" Lexa said taking out her phone and calling Lincoln "Hi buddy where would I find the mains to turn of Clarke's water. She has a burst pipe somewhere and the ceiling is about to fall through"

Lincoln spoke to Lexa as Lexa walked through the house. Clarke also walked through the house

"Everything I ruined" Clarke said

"We will fix it, don’t get upset" Lexa said hugging Clarke

"Let's get your stuff and well go stay at mine" Lexa said

Luckily Clarke's bedroom was untouched and it appeared to be the spare room and downstairs where majority of the damage was. Clarke packed a bag and then followed Lexa out the house. "Okay I'll meet you at mine, you drive your car over"

Lexa walked into the house

"Guy's Clarke is moving in for a while, her house is flooded"

"What?" Raven asked "She okay?"

"She's a bit upset, but it will be fine, well phone the insurance and Lincoln's friend is going to look at the damage and cause" Lexa said

Clarke walked in looking deflated

Lexa took her bag from her and put it over her shoulder

"Come on, I'll run you a bath and we can just cuddle up and watch a movie" Lexa said taking Clarke's hand and leading her upstairs

"So cute" Raven smiled


	12. Chapter 12

6 months later and Lexa was pacing up and down. She was extremely nervous about that graduation ceremony and having attention on her but also excited to return back home to her family and Clarke. She had also secured a post in the same station as Lincoln, Anya and Bellamy.

Clarke, Anya and Raven all took their seats. All excited to see Lexa and all extremely proud.

"Ladies and gentleman please join me upstanding and in welcoming the graduating class with the drill commanding officer…Officer Jay Rodriguez"

Everyone clapped and Clarke eyes were looking everywhere for her girl.

"Oh my gosh I see her… I see her…yup that uniform can stay" Clarke smiled getting excited "She's so beautiful"

"Oh my god, pull yourself together Clarke" Anya laughed rolling her eyes

"I have no idea what's going on right now" Clarke whispered to Raven

"Neither did I when it was Anya" Raven laughed "It's just police shit; you have the national anthem in a second"

The ceremony went without a hitch and Anya, Raven and Clarke cheered when Lexa was presented with an award for her fire arm handling skills.

"I am so proud of her, those awards are hard to get" Anya smiled "And my sister got one!"

* * *

Lexa walked over towards her family

"I am so proud of you" Anya said hugging her sister

"Thanks" Lexa smiled

"Two cops in the house now, however will I survive" Raven smiled "Hugging Lexa"

Clarke just stood smiling at Lexa with so much pride.

Lexa walked over to Clarke pulling her into her arms "I love you so much"

"Told you that you would absolutely smash the academy, I am so proud of you beautiful" Clarke said melting into Lexa's arms

"I could have done it without all your support so thanks" Lexa smiled "I am so ready to get home though, the beds here are terrible"

"Come on let's head home" Anya smiled "I'm presuming your car is all packed?"

"Yes" Lexa smiled

"I'll drive, you've probably been awake majority of the night stressing" Clarke smiled

Lexa didn’t even attempt to argue she just handed her car keys to Clarke.

"Meet you back home?" Clarke said to Anya and Raven

"Actually, you and Lexa aren’t coming home till Monday" Anya smiled "I've packed a bag for you it's in the car"

"What?" Clarke said confused

"Were spending a few days here just us, were going to go to Disney and just have some fun" Lexa smiled "I've cleared it with Abby and Octavia is going to cover your shifts"

"What…you guys!" Clarke said

"I have packed everything you need, Lexa told me what you would want" Anya smiled "Let's go get your bag out the car"

"You can drive to the hotel" Lexa smirked "It's 10 minutes away, I'll direct"

"You are so sneaky Lexa Woods!" Clarke said pushing her softly

"It's a been a stressful 6 months and you have been so busy, so were going to unwind and just enjoy being together before the madness truly begins for me"

"Disney…you hate Disney!" Clarke said kissing Lexa softly

"But the girl I'm madly in love with, loves Disney…if you're happy I'm happy" Lexa smiled "I owe you a nice trip after the camping trip"

"I totally forgot about that" Clarke laughed

Anya got Clarke's back out the trunk, and handed it to Lexa. "See you guys Monday, have fun"

"Thanks for everything" Lexa smiled hugging her sister

"Send lots of photos" Raven smiled

* * *

They reached the hotel and both got their bags out the car. Lexa clasped her hand with Clarke's as they walked into the hotel. Clarke stood beside Lexa with her hand resting on Lexa's lower back. Lexa gave her name to the receptionist, signed some forms and then accepted the key before clasping her hand with Clarke's again. They took the elevator to the 12th floor and Clarke's excitement got the better of her when she realised Lexa had booked one of the suites.

"You got us the suite?"

"Baby you deserve the best, you have been so patient with me and supportive" Lexa smiled

"Gosh I love you" Clarke smiled kissing Lexa softly "This beats camping any day of the week, I'd be happy if I never seen a tent again"

Lexa smiled and rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"Wow!" Clarke said

"You are allowed to go in baby" Lexa laughed pushing Clarke in the door

"It's pirates themed?"

"Yup I know how much you love pirates of the Caribbean so I thought why not" Lexa smiled proud of herself for her selection. "And before you ask, it also has a Jacuzzi tub babe"

"Really?" Clarke's face light up even brighter than it already was as she went on a hunt to find the bathroom. "How many rooms does this place have?"

"Erm I'm not sure baby I didn’t look, I just picked it based on the theme" Lexa said lifting both the bags and taking them into the master bedroom and then going to find Clarke who was already running the water in the bath.

Lexa laughed wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist

"You don’t want to explore?" Lexa asked

"Yes" Clarke nodded "The bathtub with my beautiful girlfriend and then that massive bed were both going to get lost in"

"Oh really?" Lexa laughed

"Really" Clarke smiled kissing Lexa softly

"I think I'm okay with that plan" Lexa said kissing Clarke a little harder "Does this plan consist of me making love to you?"

"Absolutely" Clarke choked out "There you go giving me butterflies for the millionth time today"

"You give me butterflies all the time Dr Griffin" Lexa smiled pulling of Clarke's t-shirt and leaning over to turn the water off.

* * *

The next morning Lexa woke up just after 6am, she looked at her watch and yawned, She turned facing Clarke kissing her shoulder’s softly as she let her hand run along her bare back.

“Baby don’t kiss my shoulder if you don’t intend on kissing other places” Clarke said sleepily

Lexa smiled kissing Clarke’s shoulder again, this time placing smaller kisses over towards Clarke's other shoulder and down her spine.

“You’re being bad” Clarke said “What time is it?”

“10 past 6”

“You’re kidding” Clarke yawned cuddling back into the pillow

Lexa lay on top of Clarke’s back nuzzling into her neck.

“I want to spend as much time as possible with you,”

Clarke turned pulling Lexa on top of her

Clarke ran her hand over Lexa’s cheek “You’re very beautiful when your hair is everywhere”

“Your hair is not much better baby” Lexa smiled “and that’s without the hot passionate sex we should have had last night”

“Your right we should have…but you were tired and I wanted you fully energised for today, tonight, tomorrow…tomorrow night and whenever else I decide”

“When you decide” Lexa laughed pinning Clarke's hands above her head

“Using your police strength does not even bother me in the slightest” Clarke lied

“You’re a terrible liar baby” Lexa laughed

Clarke quickly moved so she was on top of Lexa and pinned Lexa’s arms above her head.

“You’re not the only one with strength I go to the gym too” Clarke smirked proud of herself

“Baby I could have you on the floor in 2 seconds flat and you wouldn’t even realise” Lexa said

“Oh really…I don’t know if I think that sexy or intimidating” Clarke smirked

“Depends what way you look at it” Lexa looked at Clarke

Clarke took a second just to look in Lexa’s eyes, before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"You can pin me to the floor anyday" Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear and then kissing her neck

Lexa tilted her head giving Clarke more access; she moved the trail of kisses further down finding a few of Lexa’s sensitive spots in the process making Lexa squirm. She lets her hands tickle all up Lexa's legs as she kissed her lower tummy. Finally she licked the area between Lexa’s legs. Lexa clenched her fist into the cover as she bit her bottom lip. Clarke smiled letting her tongue continue its tour. She licked up her slit several times being extra careful to avoid her clit.

“Please don’t tease me Clarke I don’t think my body can handle it”

Clarke smiled and let her tongue touch Lexa’s clit. Lexa let out a small moan as Clarke began to suck and circle where Lexa needed her to.

“OH MY GOD!”

Clarke slowly entered one of her fingers inside Lexa as she watched her facial expressions making sure she wasn’t hurting her adding another followed by another moving gently in and out.

“Tell me what you want me to do Lex”

“Faster” Lexa managed to get out

Clarke doubled her pace as Lexa's body tenses and tightens around her fingers and Lexa's orgasm explodes through the room.

Clarke made her way back up beside Lexa and kissed her softly on the head as Lexa regained her breathing.

Lexa moved so she could get on top of Clarke

“I love you” Lexa stated

“I love you too” Clarke smiled

Lexa softly kissed Clarke as she began to make love to her girlfriend.

* * *

A few hours later they were showered, dressed and on their way to the theme park. Clarke was mesmerized and Lexa loved seeing the joy on her face.

"I don’t even know where to start" Clarke said looking at the map

"Well we have all day, so let's just pick a direction" Lexa smiled kissing Clarke's cheek

"Look at all the Halloween decorations" Clarke said "Oh Oh they have a haunted house"

"What way do you want to go baby?" Lexa laughed

"Erm that way" Clarke said pointing "Can we get a picture with mickey?"

"Whatever you want babe" Lexa smiled

The full day they spent enjoying rides and each other's company. Clarke stood watching the fireworks with Lexa standing behind her with her arms wrapped around her. Clarke took a selfie and then turned kissing Lexa softly "Love you babe"

"Love you too" Lexa smiled

"Thank you for all this"

"Thank you for being here with me" Lexa said softly resting her chin on Clarke's shoulder

"Always" Clarke smiled


	13. Chapter 13

Lexa knocked on Abby's office door

"Hello" Abby said getting up and walking round to greet Lexa by kissing Lexa's cheek and then showing her over to the sofa to sit down

"When you summon me for tea Abby it makes me nervous" Lexa joked

"Well I just figured I would pre warn you" Abby smiled

"About?" Lexa asked confused

"The only doctor I am able to provide to do the first aid training at the station…"

"Please do not say Katie" Lexa said squeezing the bridge of her nose "I am going to get such a headache, Clarke's jealousy is unreal she goes nuts inside at her even smiling at me"

"She's the only one available sweetie, Octavia and Clarke are jam packed with surgeries, I have doctors on leave…" Abby explained

"Have you told my beautiful girlfriend yet?" Lexa smirked

"No I thought I would warn you first, I was going to tell her just before she finishes" Abby smiled

"This is going to cause upset you do know that"

"I do but, the station won't change the date of the training" Abby sighed "I tried to reschedule, but to be honest Lexa your all adults, I know Katie is a handful but I do honestly think she's harmless"

"Octavia and Clarke hate her, Gemma wants to kill her and Gemma is the most laid back person I know" Lexa laughed

"I don’t have the time on my hands to do it and to be honest it gets her out the hospital for a few days and away from Clarke…I feel like im constantly refereeing"

"Yes she's going to be around me, I really don’t think that's going to ease Clarke" Lexa laughed "Anyway I need to get back"

Lexa got up

"I'll walk you down" Abby smiled

Just as they were walking down the stairs Octavia approached them "Hey what you doing here?"

"Abby wanted to speak to me" Lexa smiled

"Ah fair enough"

Katie approached them

"Incoming" Octavia smirked

"Lexa hi, nice to see you again, looking forward to working with you next week" Katie smiled "Hope your CPR skills are up to scratch"

Clarke walked over placing her hands over Lexa's eyes. "Guess who?"

"Oh I don’t know a super-hot blonde surgeon? Hey you" Lexa smiled

"What you doing here? Was I supposed to meet you for lunch, you didn’t say this morning…" Clarke rambled

"No baby I was just talking to…"

"Anyway…it will be great teaching you CPR next week Lexa I look forward to it" Katie smiled before leaving

Lexa closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as did Abby.

"Excuse me?" Clarke said looking at Lexa

"Katie is doing the first aid training at the station" Abby said

"I'll do it" Clarke said straight away

"Clarke I need you here and you have surgeries"

"On this note I'm going to leave" Octavia said nervously

"Fabulous…that's just great" Clarke said "Excuse me I have a surgery"

* * *

Later that day…

"Clarke I don’t have a choice"

"Oh whatever mum, you know how I feel about her…and you know I hate her being in same vicinity as Lex"

"Don’t you trust Lexa?" Abby asked

"Off course I bloody do, it's her I don’t"

"Clarke you are being ridiculous"

"I'm telling you Mum if she tries anything, I swear to every god out there, she will need CPR!" Clarke snapped leaving the office and banging the door

Clarke walked into the locker room, Katie was sitting on the bench with her phone. Clarke rolled her eyes walking straight over to her locker to get changed.

“What’s your problem with me?” Katie asked

“I don’t have one, I just don’t like the way you look at my girlfriend, or make comments on how hot she is all the time” Clarke admitted looking at her

“You should really take it as a compliment”

“Katie I know my girlfriend is hot I don’t need anyone to tell me, and the fact your eyeing her up when you know she’s not single makes me slightly annoyed, not to mention the comments you've also made about Gemma's wife.

“But I’m still a good doctor”

“I’m not disputing that, I never said you weren’t, your just not a good trauma doctor so therefore you're not of any use in my department” Katie stated “Look you quit eyeing up my girlfriend and well wipe the slate clean yeah” Clarke lifted her bag and jacket closing her locker, she then left the locker room.

Clarke walked into the house just after 7pm. Lexa was lying on the sofa reading a book. She closed the book and put it on the table.

"Hey" Lexa smiled

"Hi, where's Raven and Anya?"

"They've went out for the evening" Lexa said

“Sorry I went off on one today” Clarke apologised sitting down

“Don’t worry about it” Lexa said getting up and going into the kitchen and getting two glasses of wine, she then made her way back into the living room sitting down. She looked over at Clarke “Do you want me to switch groups so I’m not their when she is?”

“Babe I don’t mean to snap about it, she just makes me on edge” Clarke sighed

“Why, Baby have you seen her, I wouldn’t go near her with a barge pole, I love you I would never dream of jeopardising that, but I was left feeling like shit today for absolutely nothing, that wasn’t fair at all” Lexa explained

“I know and I also felt like shit because I snapped” Clarke sighed

“If she’s making you feel on edge I’ll change groups” Lexa stated “That’s all I can do, I can’t stop her coming near me, I don’t have reason too, and I can’t just be rude to her because that’s not me as a person”

“I know” Clarke sighed “I thought it was hilarious when Gemma was over reacting about her, but this is now my worst nightmare"

Lexa moved closer kissing Clarke softly “I love you, I’m with you, get a grip yeah for both of us because this is silly”

“I love you too” Clarke said cuddling in beside Lexa

* * *

A week later…

"So that's her" Anya smirked "She looks harmless"

"She's very full on, and in your face" Lexa whispered

"Octavia was filling me in last night, some of the stuff she's said I'm surprised none of the girls have lamped her one" Lincoln added "If Gemma hate's her she must be bad, Gemma hates no-one"

"Don’t tell her who you guys are let's see how she is with you guys" Lexa said

Katie walked over to them introducing herself to Lincoln and Anya.

"Okay officers….this is Dr Katie Mitchell, she will be doing your training today, I expect everyone to give her their undivided attention, I expect you all to pass first time around" Indra said "Dr Mitchell over to you"

"Thank you…okay if you want to join you partners" Dr Mitchell said

"Shit!" Lexa muttered

"Is there a problem Lexa?" Katie asked

Anya and Lincoln smirked

"My partner is currently undercover at the minute and it appears everyone else is partnered up" Lexa said dreading the next words that would escape Katie's mouth

"Oh no problem I'll partner up with you Lexa" Katie smiled "If you want to come up here I can demonstrate on you too"

"Oh my god, if Clarke was here right now" Anya laughed

"She's going to go absolutely ballistic" Lincoln muttered "She's enjoying touching Lexa a little too much"

"Lexa looks so uncomfortable" Anya said

"So that's the recovery position so if you want to take 5 minutes practicing that and then I can assess you doing it"

* * *

Clarke was standing at the reception looking at a chart

“Is it safe to come near you today?” Octavia smirked

“Oh ha-ha, I’m fine” Clarke smiled

“You’re getting worse than Gemma” Octavia stated “And she’s bad with her”

“She just gives that vibe though, who comments on someone else’s wife, to their wife that’s delusional babe, and her comments about Lexa… admit it if she was going on about how hot Lincoln was…”

“I’d punch her in the face” Octavia smirked

“Exactly” Clarke said taking her pen out her pocket and signing a few forms the receptionist passed to her.

"And finished" Octavia said looking at her watch "Come on let's get out of here…I'm so excited about dinner"

"Raven is meeting us there she's got a meeting with a client beforehand" Clarke said 

The next few days were rather non eventful, Clarke and Octavia had been swamped at work.

Lexa was sitting in the locker room finishing getting dressed when Katie knocked getting Lexa's attention.

"Oh hey, sorry, locker room is all yours"

"Actually I just wanted to say thanks for all your help this week, letting me demonstrate on you"

"Yeah don’t mention it, glad to help" Lexa smiled picking up her bag "Anyway I need to get going, my sister will be waiting for me"

"No problem, anyway thanks" Katie said approaching Lexa "Can I give you a hug to say thanks?"

"Erm…sure" Lexa said slightly uncomfortable

Katie leaned in hugging Lexa and then caught Lexa off guard by giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Katie what the hell are you doing?" Lexa said jumping back "I'm with Clarke…your boss!"

"Lexa relax it was a thank you kiss"

"Are you crazy…a thank you kiss? What the actual fuck!" Lexa snapped "Clarke was right about you; I genuinely thought they were all exaggerating but you're unbelievable"

"Lexa I just think you could do a lot better…your gorgeous and sexy as hell and to be honest Clarke is just a stuck up bitch" Katie said "She doesn’t appreciate you"

"How the fuck would you know, you don’t know the first thing about Clarke or me, Listen very clearly, stay away from me, don’t approach me or I will take this further!" Lexa snapped

Lexa stormed out the station, Anya was waiting in the car.

"What took you so long?" Anya asked

"She just kissed me…on the lips!" Lexa said horrified

"Yeah Clarke isn’t going to like that Lexa" Anya said

"I know" Lexa said "Oh man, just take me to the hospital"

"You going to tell her?"

"Off course I am, I don’t keep anything from her" Lexa said "I'd rather face the music and get it over with"

Lexa walked into the hospital.

"Hi, is Dr Griffin free at the minute?" Lexa asked

"Which Dr Griffin?"

"Clarke?" Lexa said

"Oh yeah…she's in her office doing some paperwork…you’re her girlfriend right?"

"Yeah I am"

"Just head up, I'll phone her to let her know you're coming up"

"Thanks" Lexa smiled walking over to the elevator

She got in and took a deep breath.

She walked along the corridor to Clarke's office, she felt sick. She felt even more sick when she seen Abby sitting in Clarke's office with her.

“Baby what you doing here” Clarke smiled “Not that I’m not happy to see you”

“You won’t be in a minute” Lexa stated “Katie kissed me”

“Excuse me?”

“She kissed me at the station after training 20 minutes ago” Lexa admitted

“You are joking right?” Abby asked standing up

“I wish I was, she filled me with all this it was a thank you kiss and that you didn’t deserve me” Lexa explained to Clarke “I flipped at her and told her to stay away from me”

Clarke folded her arms and looked at Abby.

“I’m sorry I should have listened, I genuinely didn’t think she was this stupid” Abby admitted looking at Clarke

“You both told me it was in my head, Even Octavia fucking knew she was going to attempt something” Clarke snapped “And I bet you expect me to remain calm and professional?”

“In the hospital yes I do that’s as your boss speaking as your mum if no-one see’s it then carry on”

“Baby I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you”

“Did you kiss her back?” Clarke asked

“Are you being serious?” Lexa asked shocked

“Did you?” Clarke said folding her arms and looking at Lexa

“I can’t believe your even asking me that, thanks babe means a lot!” Lexa snapped leaving the office

“Clarke Abigail Griffin!” Abby scolded “I can’t believe you just asked Lexa that when she came and told you straight away”

“Well it’s a valid question!” Clarke sat down

“Oh get a grip, what do you think the bloody answer is!” Abby stated "I will speak to Katie!"

With that Abby left a fuming Clarke in her office.

* * *

The next day…

Clarke was exhausted…It was the first night she had spent apart from Lexa since she got back from the academy. And their first proper fight since they got back together. Clarke had remained at work all night.

“What we got?” Clarke asked

“10 year old boy, he needs surgery to remove the glass stuck inside, it was you or Mark and he’s not long left he deserves a little sleep” One of the nurses said

“Where are his scans?” Clarke yawned

“Here you go” Katie said handing her them

Clarke took out the scans and put them on the light. “Prepare the OR”

“Now?” Katie asked

“No next year! Yes now!” Clarke snapped

“I don’t appreciate the way you’re speaking to me” Katie stated

Clarke stopped what she was doing she closed her eyes took a deep breath and then turned to face Katie.

“Book the OR right now!” Clarke stated firmly

Katie huffed taking off.

“Well done” Octavia whispered

“I promised my mother I wouldn’t kill her” Clarke said “Need red bull”

Octavia laughed “It’s 5 to 7 in the morning”

“O do you like coffee?”

“Yeah I couldn’t survive without it”

“I don’t, so therefore I need red bull so I am nice and alert for the young boy I’m about to operate on” Clarke smiled

“Ok then” Octavia smirked as she followed Clarke into the locker room.

Katie, Abby, and a few others were getting changed

“Morning” Abby yawned

“Uh huh” Clarke said opening her locker

“So Clarke how’s that girlfriend of yours Clarke” Katie smirked

Before anyone knew what was happening Clarke pinned Katie against the wall.

“Touch her again and you won't know what’s hit you, mention her again and I won't be responsible for my actions…GOT IT?” Clarke snapped

Octavia pulled Clarke away from Katie and out the locker room. Abby came storming out.

“Clarke seriously?" Abby snapped

“She is trying to fuck with my head, I’m not having it mum I’m dead serious on that one” Clarke snapped picking up her stethoscope round her neck.

Octavia and Abby stood shocked; Clarke was always the calm reasonable one.

“Hey wait up…you need to explain that to me” Octavia stated stopping Clarke

“She kissed Lexa”

“What?” Octavia asked

Clarke and Octavia walked up to the staff room Clarke opened a can of red bull and took a drink.

"Have you spoken to Lexa?"

"Nope" Clarke sighed

“Ok…you do know we need to let that idiot assist us, as part of her training”

“Yep, doesn’t mean I need to speak to her” Clarke stated 

“I’ll communicate for you” Octavia smirked

“The OR is ready” Katie said coming in

“Cool, get scrubbed in” Clarke said coldly leaving the locker room

Octavia looked at Katie “Do not piss her off in here; She is operating on a child!”

“I know how to be professional”

“Yeah you’ve showed that already by kissing your superiors girlfriend!” Octavia snapped leaving the locker room

3 hours into the surgery…

“Clarke he’s coding” Octavia stated looking at the monitor

“He’s bleeding from somewhere” Clarke sighed “I need more light!”

“Give her more light!” Octavia instructed

“Suction!” Clarke instructed

After a few seconds she looked up

“ANY TIME TODAY!” Clarke snapped

“Ok chill out!!” Katie snapped as she put the suction tube in

“Leave my OR!” Clarke instructed “Dr Spears take over for Dr Mitchell please!”

“What?”

“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OR NOW!” Clarke snapped

Katie threw the suction tube as she left the OR.

“Breath Clarke, ignore her concentrate on him!” Octavia stated

3 hours later

“Close him up!” Clarke instructed leaving to clean up

Octavia followed Clarke out the OR

“You ok?” Octavia asked

“No far from it, her behaviour is unacceptable and I sure as hell am not putting up with it” Clarke said taking off her gown

"Clarke your tired you have been here for 29 hours not, go home and get some sleep" Octavia said

Clarke made her way straight into the locker room; Octavia looked at Abby shaking her head before going to follow Clarke.

“You ever speak to me like that again in my OR I will personally make sure you never work in Trauma again is the clear?”

“Fuck you!” Katie laughed

Clarke laughed “Do you know what, I’m going to leave right about now or you will leave via window!”

“Is that a threat?”

“That’s a promise!” Clarke warned walking closer

“Ok then! That's plenty from you two, I've had just about enough” Abby stated “Brief me on what happened with that patient?”

Abby put her arm around Clarke leading her out the locker room in an attempt to defuse the situation.

“You are really pushing it!” Octavia said before leaving

“She questioned me I then lasted 3 hours in the OR with her, she proceeded to snap at me in my OR after failing to follow instructions so she was asked to leave and then she swears at me, Mum I don’t know how long I can control my temper with that thing you have working on my department!” Clarke stated

"Sweetheart go home and get some sleep" Abby said

“What am I going to do?” Clarke asked

“She’s on your team Clarke so you make the decisions, discipline her, you can’t fire her without giving her 2 verbal warnings and a written one though” Abby smiled

"And you will back my decision?"

"Yes" Abby smiled "Go…and fix it with Lexa"

* * *

Clarke sighed parking her car at the side of Lexa's. She completely forgot Lexa was off today. She walked into the house just as Lexa was coming down the stairs.

"Hey" Clarke said softly

"Hi" Lexa said getting to the bottom of the stairs "I'm just off to the gym, I'll leave you to it"

"Lex"

"I don’t want to hear it Clarke" Lexa sighed

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand "I'm sorry, I was horrible"

"Yes. You were…I came and told you straight away Clarke…I also apologised for not listening to you and if you think I would jeopardise our relationship for some sad lonely delusional idiot then you're out of your god damn mind" Lexa said lifting her keys and leaving the house

"That went well" Raven said from the top of the stairs "Is it safe to come down?"

"Sorry you had to witness that" Clarke said

"Hey don’t apologise to me" Raven said walking down the stairs

"I should be back in my house soon" Clarke sighed

"How was work?"

"Well I threw Katie out my OR then told her I was going to put her throw a window" Clarke sighed "So splendid, and to top it off I'm back in their at 9 tonight"

"Clarke she's not worth getting into trouble over and she certainly isn’t worth fighting with Lex over" Raven smiled "Go get some sleep you look exhausted"

Later that night…

"Go and speak to her…she needs to eat before she goes back to work!" Anya said

"Why should I?"

"Because you love her…Lexa she found out that idiot kissed you, I'd have flipped my absolute shit if I was in her position especially with all the comments she's had to put up with" Raven said "She was angry!"

"Yes I understand that, but I did not encourage it nor did I kiss her back, I was horrified" Lexa said

"She apologised, your being stubborn for no reason" Anya said putting out the plates

"Go up the stairs and get her for dinner!" Raven said "Stop being an idiot and go fix it, you're both prolonging this, your both feeling like shit, she apologised!"

"Urgh Fine!" Lexa snapped getting up and walking up the stairs

She walked to her bedroom and smiled seeing Clarke face first amongst the pillows with the blanket kicked onto the floor.

Lexa walked over to the bed and lay beside Clarke gently shaking her.

"Clarke…"

"Mmmm" Clarke said turning and opening one eye "What time is it?"

"7.30" Lexa said "Raven and Anya have made Chicken Parma"

"Okay, I'll just quickly get showered then I'll be down" Clarke said sitting up and lifting her phone

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Do you?" Clarke asked

"I don’t want to fight with you; I don’t like us being upset with each other"

"I'm sorry I asked if you kissed her back…I have no idea why I asked that"

"Baby Katie has nothing on you, absolutely nada…she couldn’t lace your shoes, I love you, I'm in love with you, I only have eyes for you"

"I'm going to end up killing her, she's testing me"

"Babe she's not even worth your time, ignore her" Lexa tried

"Easier said than done, I'm disciplining her tonight, so we will see how that goes" Clarke yawned "Mum is backing my decision"

"Can we just stop talking about her, she's took enough of our headspace" Lexa said

"I cannot believe you didn’t even text me last night when you were going to sleep"

"I was pissed…you didn’t text me either" Lexa said

"I was working" Clarke stated

"No you didn’t want to make the first move"

Clarke smirked

"You're so frustrating princess" Lexa said kissing Clarke softly "But I love you"

"I love you too" Clarke said letting her forehead touch Lexa's "And I'm sorry"

Clarke looked at Lexa, So much love in her eyes making Lexa's heart race. Lexa lifted Clarke's hand and placed it on her heart.

"Feel that…that's what you do to me every time you look at me like that"

"Like what?" Clarke asked  
"I can't describe it" Lexa sighed

“I look at you like you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, the one person who I love more than anything else in this world,” Clarke smiled “I'm terrified I lose you Lex and I do get really insecure at times"

"You have no reason to be, I am going nowhere, I promise, I am 100 percent all yours Clarke"

"I'm sorry"

"Your forgiving, now can we please eat I'm starving"

"Yeah I'll be down in five minutes"

* * *

The next morning…

"Katie the chief wants to see you in her office"

"Oh thanks' Joey" Katie smiled fixing her hair before going to the elevator.

Katie knocked Abby's door and entered she looked unimpressed to see Clarke also in the room.

“Have a seat” Abby said

“Let me guess, she’s came running, your taking her side” Katie sighed sitting down

“Actually no, Clarke is your boss, I’m just here for official reasons” Abby explained

“Your behaviour yesterday was unacceptable, you were rude and disrespectful towards me and I won’t tolerate it on my department or in my OR! You threw medical equipment which in result has to be re-sterilised whilst a procedure was occurring, you jeopardised the boy's health” Clarke stated calmly “Outside of work we have problems, and inside of work when you're not performing professional we have big problems, Take this as your verbal warning you won't get another I will discipline you further if I need to, quit pushing my buttons in my department!”

Katie just sat on the seat.

“Do you have anything to say Katie?” Abby asked

“Is there any point?” Katie asked “I’ll take the warning; I don’t have much option when the head of this hospital is her mother!”

“That has absolutely nothing to do with it, your behaviour has been reported from various other staff members, you either shape up or ship out!” Abby stated

Katie stood up “Understood”

Just before Katie left the office.

“Dr Mitchell?” Clarke stated

Katie turned around folding her arms.

“You ever go near my girlfriend again, nothing will save you!” Clarke warned

Katie smirked shook her head then left the office.

Abby looked at Clarke “Well handled”

“I thought I did rather well myself” Clarke smirked "I wanted to break her nose"

“You're going to be the death of me in this ER” Abby laughed


	14. Chapter 14

"Have a seat" Lexa said as Raven and Anya walked into the house

"Ok what's going on now?" Anya asked sitting down and looking at her sister

"Yeah, no more drama please" Raven sighed "Halloween is coming up, I love Halloween"

"Hey you're both here, great" Clarke said coming down the stairs

"Well Clarke's in a good mood so it can't be that bad right" Raven said to her wife

"Shut up" Clarke said looking at Raven

"Anyway… Clarke and I have been thinking, and you two have put up with a lot of our shit over the years"

"I'll say" Anya smirked

"So…" Clarke began "We decided to send you both away for the weekend."

“You are?” Anya asked looking at Lexa

“Wait what?” Raven asked confused

“You both need to detox” Clarke laughed “Anya with you being on constant nights for two weeks and Raven you're working ridiculous hours too at the minute we figured you guys need away to spend some time together”

“And you both have a week off together that's rare…but there are rules” Lexa said

“Oh here we go I’m 31 years old you know” Anya said sitting up "and I'm also the oldest thank you very much"

“No phones, no pagers, no laptops” Clarke explained

“Oh that I can do, it’s my wife you’ll need to speak to about that one” Anya laughed

“ME!!!” Raven said “It’s your bloody pager that goes off anytime we have a spare second together”

“Well I can promise that won’t happen this weekend” Lexa smirked "I have it in my locker at work"

“I can’t not take my phone let’s be reasonable” Raven said

“Ok no week away then” Clarke smiled

Anya grabbed Raven's phone and threw it towards Lexa.

“Phone gone…look how easy that was” Anya smiled “Where we going?”

“Wait and see just go get packed” Clarke smiled

“Done!” Lexa smiled “I did it for them”

“Do we get any say on this?” Raven asked

“No not really we voted and well you two lost” Clarke smiled

“The car is waiting” Lexa smiled

“Car?”

“Yep we got you a driver for the week so you can both just relax” Clarke smiled

“Wow okay then” Amy said getting up “Can I at least go get changed?”

“No time for that…goodbye” Clarke said pushing her out the door followed by Raven

Anya and Raven got in the back of the car and Clarke and Lexa high fived each other.

“Ok what just happened?” Anya asked

“I have no idea” Raven said equally confused

2 hours later they arrived at the beach house the both absolutely loved.

The driver lifted both their bags taking them into the house and then left.

Anya clasped her hand through Raven’s as they walked into the beach house.

"They did good" Raven smiled "I do love this place"

Meanwhile back home…

“We did the right thing sending them away didn’t we?” Clarke asked as she sat next to Lexa on the sofa

“Yes baby, they need it, Anya’s ready to crash and burn and Raven’s overworking. They both need to relax and the only way they can do that is with each other” Lexa smiled cuddling into Clarke

“Taking their phones was a bit harsh” Clarke laughed

“They’d be phoning home every 10 minutes or on Facebook or people would annoy them and I don’t want this week to be like that for them”  
  


Meanwhile at the beach house Anya and Raven were cuddled up on the sofa watching the notebook.

“Would you build me a house?” Raven asked

Anya laughed “I would…out of playdough not a problem but one like that no”

Raven laughed kissing Anya softly

“I’d pay for your dream house to get built though” Anya admitted

“Good save baby but I already have my dream house” Raven smiled

“Would you just sit back and watch me be with someone else?”  
Anya asked

“Absolutely not, I’d punch their face in” Raven stated

Anya smiled knowing Raven was serious

“What if I was happy?” Anya smirked

“Excuse me?” Raven said sitting up looking at her wife

“Not that I would be happy with anyone else because I wouldn’t, I have my dream girl” Anya said

“Again good save baby” Raven said cuddling back in “If you were truly happy I’d leave you too it as much as it would rip my heart to pieces”

Anya kissed Raven's head

“I’d still punch their face in though when you weren’t looking and then deny all knowledge of doing it” Raven said

Anya smiled “I couldn’t in a million years imagine me with anyone else, I’ve always known it was you, since the first day I saw you, you were so sexy in your stroppy mood”

“I’m not going to lie, you irritated the hell out me, but you were hot” Raven smirked

“Why did I irritate you?”

“Because you and Lexa were so good and I didn’t think I would make the team, and the cockiness was too much"

“Ok then” Anya laughed

“But you completely stole my heart without me even knowing it”

“I know the feeling” Anya agreed

“I am nothing without you” Raven said softly

“That’s bullshit! You’re a great lawyer and have an amazing heart babe”

“No that’s factual!” Raven argued

"Raven your incredibly talented and mega strong!”

“Yes when my wife is standing by me!” Raven admitted "Your my whole world An and I don’t think I tell you that enough."

“Well I completely agree with that because I feel exactly the same way about you” Anya smiled looking at her wife

Raven leaned up kissing Anya softly; Anya let her right hand rest on Raven’s cheek as she fell into the kiss. They pulled apart resting their fore heads together

“I could kiss you every minute of the day” Anya smiled

“I won’t complain” Raven smirked

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!” Raven smiled

Anya moved straddling Raven “What if I kissed you here?” Anya said kissing Raven softly on the neck making her release a little moan

“I most certainly wouldn’t complain in the slightest, infact I would encourage you to do it again” Raven smirked

Anya kissed Raven again on the neck and then looked at her wife “I love you so much”

“I love you too…I think you should take me to bed” Raven smiled

Anya got off Raven and held out her hand for Raven to accept. Raven got up and let Anya lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

Lexa walked into the kitchen, Clarke was cutting some peppers and creating chaos in the kitchen.

"Hi babe" Lexa smiled putting her bag down "You using every sauce pan in the kitchen?"

"Well see…yes" Clarke smirked "I'm making Chicken in a peppercorn sauce, I couldn’t get the consistency right the first time so I tried again…and it's so much better…come try some" Clarke said holding the spoon and her hand underneath for Lexa to try

"Mmmm" Lexa smiled "Tastes good beautiful, I'm just going to go shower and then we can open some wine"

"Okay, Anya and Raven should be home soon" Clarke smiled

"HELLO!!!" Raven shouted

Lexa laughed continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Hey guys I made dinner" Clarke smiled

"What the fuck did you do to my kitchen" Raven said looking around

"Well see it was a bit of a shit show really, but it's all going to plan now." Clarke explained

"Cooking isn’t your strong point Clarke" Anya said laughing

"Well no I'm a doctor, but I try and that's what matters right?"

"Oh my god" Raven said "Ok yup, I'm just going to take the bags upstairs, I expect a huge glass of wine on my return"

"I'll just erm help clean up a little" Anya laughed pulling off her hoodie "It smells good"

"Thanks, how was your week away?" Clarke asked

"Was absolutely amazing and needed so we owe you guys" Anya smiled

Clarke smiled back "No you don’t, you put up with our shit so we were happy to do it"

Clarke dished up the plates and Anya helped her carry them outside.

Raven sat down lifting her wine and taking a drink "So good"

"This looks great baby" Lexa smiled kissing Clarke before sitting down

"So have I missed much at the station?"

"Erm nope, Bellamy is home and Indra is talking about switching us around" Lexa explained

"Clarke this is really good…even if you ruined my kitchen" Raven smirked

Anya and Lexa smirked

"Yes well I will clean it…calm it, cooking is stressful you know"

"Not everyone enjoys cooking baby" Anya smiled at Raven

"Give me a surgery any day of the week over cooking" Clarke said

Clarke's beeper went of making her jump from the table. She looked at it "Shit! I need to go…welcome home guys…love you baby"

Clarke lifted her keys rushing out the door.

"Okay then, I guess I'm cleaning the kitchen" Lexa joked

"I'll just drink her wine, she won't be needing it" Raven said leaning over the table and getting Clarke's glass.


	15. Chapter 15

"Luna Rivers, 31 years old, gunshot wound to upper chest…she's lost a lot of blood…"

"Wait what?" Octavia asked rushing around "Shit…someone page Dr Griffin"

"I'm here" Clarke said running in and handing her bag and keys to a nurse "What we got?"

"Clarke it's Luna" Octavia said

Clarke looked at Octavia and then to Luna as they raced into the ICU.

Clarke quickly put on gloves and an apron and done some checks.

"She's lost too much blood we need to get her to the OR now!" Clarke said

"Clarke I can take over" Taylor said

"No it's fine I've got it, Octavia I need you and Taylor to assist me, okay let's get moving people!"

Lincoln raced up to Anya and Raven's door and knocking it

"Alright I'm coming…Jesus Christ!" Anya shouted

"Linc…what the fuck are you okay? Anya asked

"Need to get to the hospital now, Luna was shot" Lincoln explained

Lexa and Raven appeared behind Anya

"NOW!" Lincoln shouted in a panic

"What is going on?" Lexa asked

"Luna's been shot" Anya said the colour draining from her face

"Come on I'll drive, can someone phone Niylah and Gemma" Lincoln said as they raced to the car.

Abby walked into the OR

"Dr Griffin I'll take over" Abby said softly

"No you won't I got this" Clarke said continuing chest compressions

"Clarke…"

"Chief with all due respect this is my OR" Clarke said

"Clarke…she's gone" Taylor said softly

"Sweetheart" Abby tried putting her hand on Clarke's shoulder

"There was absolutely nothing you could have done" Taylor said "She had lost far too much blood and..."

"Time of…" Clarke tried but could finish, she took a deep breath and tried again but again nothing came out.

"Time of death 21.40" Abby said

Octavia pulled her gloves, scrub hat and apron off and sat against the wall

Clarke and Octavia both had tears in their eyes.

"I'm really sorry guys" Taylor said "Do you want me to tell her family?"

"I'll do it" Clarke said pulling of her apron and gloves and then leaving the room

Octavia got up "I'll go with Clarke"

Abby sighed and left the OR going downstairs to reception.

"I'm really sorry, Clarke did everything she could it was just too late" Abby said

"Where is she?" Lexa asked

"She's gone to tell Luna's parents with Octavia" Abby said

Everyone sat shell shocked.

Clarke and Octavia left the relatives room and made their way towards the locker room. Both didn’t say a word to each other.

Clarke got showered and then lifted her keys and bag and made her way up to her office.

Octavia walked down to the reception. Lincoln stood up and pulled his wife into his arms.

"Lexa, Clarke's in her office, I don’t think she's doing too good" Octavia admitted

Lexa nodded and then stood up heading towards the elevators to go to Clarke's office.

"I don’t even know what to say" Bellamy said

"What even happened?" Raven asked

"She was in the wrong place at the wrong time" Bellamy explained "She seen a mugging and the shooter shot her before she could get away"

"I feel sick" Anya said standing up

"Baby…" Gemma said looking at Niylah

"I need out of here" Niylah said leaving the hospital

"Sorry guys" Gemma said following her wife.

Lexa knocked on Clarke's door before going in the office. Clarke was sitting on the sofa with her legs hunched up.

"Babe I did everything I could…I swear to you" Clarke said

"I know" Lexa said sitting down and pulling Clarke into her arms

Both let their tears fall as they held onto each other.

A week later…

"You ready?" Anya yawned

"Yeah" Lexa said lifting her bag and travel mug

"I hate these 6am starts" Anya sighed getting into Lexa's Range Rover

"Cannot wait for today to be over, I get to be cross examined by your wife in court" Lexa said

"Yeah she was saying last night, you've not had the experience of dealing with my wife in lawyer mode, she takes no prisoners" Anya smirked

"Great really settling my anxiety here" Lexa sighed

"What time does Clarke finish?"

"She's staying on apparently" Lexa sighed

"She's burying her head in the sand isn’t she?"

"Yep, she keeps reviewing Luna's file incase she missed something or done something wrong, despite Abby going through it with her and showing her she did everything she could"

"Bellamy said they got the shooter" Anya said

"Yeah I was on shift when they brought him in, I had to leave the station or I'd have been in the cell next to him"

Lexa and Anya walked into the station, Lincoln, Bellamy and Kenzie looked up.

"So the switches have been made, your no longer with me Lexa" Bellamy sighed

"What your joking?" Lexa said sitting at her desk

"You have me" Lincoln smiled

"I'm fine with that" Lexa sighed relieved she wasn’t being paired with a randomer

"Wait wait wait that's not fair you've been my partner for 8 years…who the fuck do I have?" Anya asked

"Relax… Anya you have me" Bellamy laughed

"What!!" Anya said horrified

Lexa and Lincoln laughed

"Bellamy no offence I love you, but I can't work with you" Anya said "I need to find Indra"

"Hey I get the new recruit so I get the short straw, he's already fucked up twice this morning" Kenzie told them

"Steady on new recruits, I'm one of them" Lexa said

"Your good though" Kenzie muttered "That idiot there can't even put his belt on properly"

"I think we will work well together" Bellamy smiled and Anya

"No Bel I will kill you!"

"Come on he's not that bad" Lexa laughed

"He's a control freak, he always wants to call the shots and he drives like miss daisy" Anya stated

"In other words he's a male version of you, except from the Miss Daisy part" Lincoln joked

Clarke looked up from her laptop when she heard her office door open.

"I need to talk to you" Octavia said closing the door

"Ok, are you okay?" Clarke said confused

"Clarke I really don’t know what to do right now, I'm freaking out" Octavia said pacing up and down

Clarke stood up

"Well you can start by telling me what's wrong" Clarke folded her arms

"I think I might be pregnant" Octavia said

Clarke smiled and shook her head

"Have you taken a test?"

"I have taken 6 Clarke and they all say the same thing…" Octavia sighed "I have no idea how to raise a child"

Clarke walked round pulling Octavia into her arms "It will be fine O, let's go take some blood"

Later that day Clarke walked into Octavia's office.

"So…"

"It's positive, your 8 weeks" Clarke said

"Shit…what will I tell Lincoln?"

"The truth…Were all going away next week so I would do it before then"

"Who's idea was that anyway?"

"Niylah thought it would be good for us all just to get away and spend some time together, Tree Cru Clan is retiring Luna's jersey, Niylah spoke to Emori."

"Suppose It will be nice, things have been pretty shitty, that will be nice" Octavia sighed

A few days later…

Raven was on the phone to Octavia

"Look why don’t you come stay with us tonight, Lexa and Anya is nightshift and so is Lincoln" Raven suggested

"Yeah that sounds good I don’t really want to be on my own, besides you promised me we could watch that horror film" Octavia said

"I don’t think Clarke will agree when Lexa isn’t there to cuddle her" Raven smirked "You know how scared she gets"

"That's the fun part" Octavia smirked "Let me just finish packing and then I'll head over"

3 hours later and Octavia walked into the house…

"Hello!"

"Hey! were in here" Raven shouted

Clarke and Raven were on the sofa with popcorn.

"I do not agree with the film selection, but since your pregnant I'm not going to argue" Clarke smirked

"Speaking of which, have you told him yet?"

Octavia nodded her head "I keep bottling out of it"

"You need to tell him O" Clarke sighed

"Okay enough of that, press play" Octavia said sitting next to Clarke and taking the popcorn "I'm excited"

Raven pressed play and turned the lights off and sat at the other side of Clarke they all linked arms.

The film wasn’t even 5 minutes in when they all screamed.

"Oh I don’t like this one at all" Clarke said hiding behind a pillow

2 hours later…

"Ok Raven turn on the lights" Clarke said

Raven laughed nervously "Yeah right…I'll crack the jokes Clarkey…Octavia turn on the lights"

"I'm not moving, I wish I didn’t watch it now" Octavia said

"I knew we shouldn’t have watched it" Clarke stated

"Okay how about we all go…I knew I should have fitted that Alexa shit when Anya asked me too" Raven said making them all laugh

"Okay you go first" Clarke said

"Erm no, Octavia you go, you’re the oldest" Raven nudged Octavia slightly

"You're taller" Octavia argued

"Isn't there a boiler room under the stairs?"

"Great…just what I need to hear Octavia" Raven snapped

Clarke stood up "Right I'm up everyone else get up"

Raven got up grabbing Clarke's hand. Octavia followed them taking Raven's hand.

Clarke walked slowly towards the light, the clock chimed and the three of them screamed causing them all to run back to the sofa.

"This is bloody ridiculous, where's my phone?" Octavia asked

"I have no idea, mines Is upstairs on charge" Clarke said

"Mines is in the kitchen" Raven added

3 hours later…

"Right we really need to turn the lights on" Octavia sighed

"Well you were the one that pulled us all back to the sofa when the clock chimed" Raven snapped

"I didn’t exactly see you running towards the light Raven" Octavia snapped "Don’t annoy me"

"You're both doing my fucking head in" Clarke said pinching her nose.

All three girls were getting tired

"I want Lincoln he's brave"

"If you didn’t have me imagining Freddie fucking whatever his name is in my boiler cupboard I wouldn’t be in this state" Raven snapped

"Well none of us are sleeping so he can't kill us anyway" Octavia said

"Octavia I really wish you could see my face right now" Clarke said

The phone rang causing them all to jump

"Who the fuck is phoning the landline at this time?" Raven asked

"Oh my fucking god…where is my phone" Octavia huffed

"How the hell would we know, I don’t have x-ray vision" Raven snapped

"Who's idea was it to watch that film." Octavia asked

"YOURS!" Raven and Clarke both snapped

"Well it was good at the time…now I'm questioning my choices" Octavia said

6 hours later…

The girls were still sitting on the sofa just talking.

Lexa parked her car in the drive. Lincoln parked behind her.

Anya got out putting her key in the door and opening it.

"What the fuck was that?" Raven asked grabbing Clarke's hand

Anya opened the door putting the lights on causing all three girls to scream making Lexa, Anya and Lincoln jump. Lincoln had his gun out like lightning.

"What the actual fuck!" Anya snapped

Lincoln and Lexa looked unamused

Raven and Octavia burst into a fit of laughter.

"What is going on?" Lincoln asked putting his gun back in the holster "We thought you would all be sleeping"

"I wish I bloody was…we watched a film…freaked ourselves out, we were all too scared to turn the lights on…that fucking idiot had us imagining a Freddy Crugar in the cupboard, I'm tired, I'm pissed off and I now have a strong disregard for people called Freddy" Clarke ranted "Wait did you actually just point that gun at us?"

"Clarke I thought there was…Let me get this straight…you have sat in the dark for 8 hours?" Lincoln asked

Lexa and Anya smirked folding their arms

"Pretty much, never again am I have taking part in you a sleepover with them two again" Clarke said pointing at Raven and Octavia

"So none of you have had any sleep?" Anya asked

They all nodded no.

"Great we catch a plane in 2 hours and Clarke no offence you look like you're ready to commit a murder" Lincoln smirked

2 hours later…they walked through the airport

"This is the quietest I've seen you lot" Niylah laughed

"Well we've been working all night, and those three were idiots" Lincoln joked

"Less of the idiots" Clarke snapped

"Cannot believe you watched it without me" Niylah laughed

"Niylah it was horrific" Octavia added

"Yep that boiler cupboard has to go" Raven said

They arrived in New York

"Oh my god it's so cold" Gemma chittered "I don’t miss this"

They reached the hotel and all went to their rooms.

Octavia, Clarke, Raven, Lincoln, Anya and Lexa all opted to take a nap.

Gemma, Niylah, Bellamy and Echo decided to make some plans for the trip.

Later that night…

"I am so hungry" Clarke said lifting the menu

"Me too actually" Anya agreed "The pizza look's amazing"

They all ordered their drinks and food and were enjoying each other's company.

Octavia jumped over Lincoln making a dash for the toilet.

"What the hell is up with her?" Lincoln said confused

"She needed to pee really badly?" Bellamy said also looking confused

"I'll just go check on her" Clarke said wiping her mouth and getting up

Octavia was in the cubicle in the bathroom.

"O it's me let me in" Clarke said knocking on the door "You okay?"

"Yeah" Octavia said coming out "Don’t know what happened there"

Octavia walked over to the sink washing her hands.

"Morning sickness" Clarke sighed

"At 7pm, get real Clarke"

"It can happen at any time you know that…babe you need to tell Linc it's not going to get easier" Clarke suggested

"Yeah Yeah" Octavia said leaving the bathroom followed by Clarke.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow this is weird" Raven said walking into their old locker room

"Yup!" Lexa sighed

Clarke entwined her hand with Lexa's and cuddled into her side as she looked around the room. Lexa turned slightly kissing her head. "You ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah" Lexa smiled

Emori came out her office. "Guy's it's so good to see you all" Emori worked her way round giving them all hugs.

"Hey you" Niylah smiled "How you doing?"

"Yeah I've been better, I was shocked and this is the only thing I can think to do to honour her memory. I mean you did get the championship here and you guys hold the all-time point scorer in this gym" Emori smiled at Clarke

"Wait you haven’t won the championship in 11 years? Anya asked "Jez Emori what kind of team do you have?"

"A work in progress, we've came 3rd for 4 years running and 2nd twice" Emori tried to justify "So let me introduce you to the team, they're on the ice"

Everyone followed Emori to the rink.

Lexa's head was in overdrive

"Talk to me beautiful" Clarke said softly as she stopped walking and turned Lexa to face her

"A lot of memories here, good and bad" Lexa sighed

"Yeah but the good outweigh the bad" Clarke said "This arena…this rink…this uni …brought me you"

"True" Lexa smiled kissing Clarke softly

"Will you two hurry up?" Anya said

"Yep sorry" Lexa smiled entwining her hand back with Clarke's and walking towards her sister

Later that night…

"Ladies and Gentleman in the memory of former Tree Kru Clan player number 2 Luna Rivers who was tragically murdered recently the Tree Kru Clan wish to retire number 2 and place Rivers Jersey onto the wall of fame here at NYU…to officially unveil the Jersey please put your hands together for former Head Coach and current Head Coach of UCLA Niylah Adams and former Tree Kru Clan players and former Captain and top point scorer number 21 Clarke Griffin, 13 Lexa woods, 1 Octavia Blake, 12 Anya Wood and 28 Raven Reyes.

Niylah and the girls walked on to the rink, they were all oblivious to the cheers as they all felt pain and hurt that their friend was no longer with them. Niylah pulled the cord revealing Luna's Jersey on the wall. She took a deep breath and then shook Emori's hand and a few others before getting her picture taken with the girls and team.

"We would now like to hold a 1 minute silence to remember Luna Rivers"

Anya and Raven wiped their eyes as did Octavia.

"I can't do this, I need to get out of here" Lexa said as her chest felt tight

"Lex" Clarke tried

"Let her go" Anya said "She'll come back in her own time"

They girls walked up taking their seats and watching the game. The 2nd interval came and Clarke stood up.

"Guys I'm sorry I can't settle, I'm going to head back to the hotel" Clarke said

"Okay well see you back there" Niylah nodded

Clarke called an Uber and made her way back to the hotel. She was relieved to see Lexa lying on the bed when she got back to the room.

"Hey" Clarke said softly taking off her Jacket and hat and shoes

"Sorry it was just overwhelming and I had to leave"

"Baby don’t apologise, we were all feeling it" Clarke said lying beside Lexa

"It's finally hit me she's not here" Lexa said "I'm so angry about it"

"Yep" Clarke agreed

"You know she was my first friend when we moved her, I used to share a room with her when we travelled, she absolutely hated Costia" Lexa laughed "When you joined the team Luna's excitement was too much, I then realised it was because she knew you turned my head the minute I seen you"

Clarke smiled

"She encouraged me to pursue you" Lexa admitted "And then when I did what I did she was livid, she flew straight to London to tell me so, don’t think I've ever see her that mad at me"

"Yeah she was pissed we all were" Clarke admitted "You were the only reason she transferred to UCLA"

"I know, She knew about the tumour Clarke, she came to all appointments with me" Lexa admitted

"She kept that quiet"

"She stuck to her word and didn’t tell anyone" Lexa said "She was the best friend anyone could ask for, don’t get me wrong I adore Raven but she's more like a sister, Luna knew me nearly as much as you do" Lexa said

"I know babe" Clarke nodded wiping Lexa's tears "She'll be watching over all of us"

"I love you so much and I'm sorry I left tonight"

"Don’t be sorry, I love you too" Clarke said pulling Lexa into her arms.

The next morning…

Lexa and Clarke walked into the hotel lobby; everyone was sitting waiting on them.

"Great…eventually…can we go now I'm starving" Bellamy said

"You good?" Niylah asked Lexa who nodded

Anya smiled at her sister

They walked outside

"Hey guys, Linc and I are going to go spend the day together, hope that’s okay" Octavia said looking at her friends

Lincoln wrapped his arm around Octavia's waist as they took off in a different direction.

"What's on your mind baby?" Lincoln asked

"Oh nothing really"

"Babe you’re a terrible liar"

"I need to tell you something" Octavia said stopping and facing her husband "And I'm not entirely sure as to how you're going to take it"

"Do I need to be worried here?" Lincoln asked

"It depends really"

"Okay so clearly you're keeping something from me O, we don’t do that, how long have you been stewing on this?"

"A little over 2 weeks" Octavia sighed "With everything going on with Luna it just put things in perspective, you know I love you more than anything…wow I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with in central park"

"Octavia you're making me really nervous here" Lincoln said rubbing the back of his neck

"I'm really scared Linc and I'm worried about how you will react?"

"Did someone hurt you? Octavia if someone hurt you I'll end them" Lincoln said cupping his wifes cheek and wiping a tear

"I'm pregnant Lincoln" Octavia chocked out

"What!" Lincoln said his face free of emotion as he tried to register what she was saying

"I'm 11 weeks pregnant I am so sorry I must have missed a pill or something…"

"I'm going to be a dad?" Lincoln asked his eyes pooling slightly

"Yeah" Octavia half laughed half cried "I guess you are"

Lincoln lifted Octavia and turned her around his arms.

"Hey guess what, I'm going to be a daddy…me…a daddy" Lincoln said to a random couple walking past them who laughed at him and smiled saying congratulations

"You're not pissed at me?"

"No why in the hell would I be pissed baby, I love you and I wow….I'm going to love our child with all that I have"

"Great now we have that out the way, I'm starving" Octavia laughed "Can we go get pancakes at the little place you used to take me too"

"We can do whatever you want babe" Lincoln beamed

"And babe one more thing, I don’t want to keep anything from you, but the girls knew, they've been kicking my ass to tell you all week"

"I guessed that" Lincoln smirked "Babe I know their your family and you lean on them"

"I just didn’t want you thinking everyone knew before you, only Anya, Lex, Clarke and Raven know"

"It's okay" Lincoln smiled kissing the top of Octavia's head

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one" Lincoln smiled


	17. Chapter 17

9 months later

"Yep no that's absolutely fine, actually I'm working but my girlfriend will be able to give you access to the property, Okay that's great thank you." Clarke said hanging up the phone

"Estate agent?" Octavia asked

"Yeah there coming to value my house, Lexa will deal with it thank god" Clarke sighed "I cannot believe it's took them this long to sort everything"

"I can't believe you're not moving back in" Octavia smirked

"Yeah me too, but we decided it was be easier to stay at Anya and Raven's for the time being, we want to save some money" Clarke explained "Anyway what you doing here…you should be at home resting"

"I was but Lincoln is working and I got bored, So I tried Raven and she's working, Lexa is sleeping, and well yeah that led me to here and well it's Halloween and I didn’t want to be home alone and holy shit my waters just broke" Octavia said looking at the puddle appearing at her feet

Clarke stood up from her desk and made her way round ushering Octavia to sit down on the chair. She quickly phoned down to reception

"Hi it's Dr Griffin can you please ask Dr Mastin to come up to my office and to bring a wheel chair…yep thank you"

Clarke then dialled Lincoln's number "Hi Linc just letting you know Octavia's waters have just broke, yep see you soon, No she's absolutely fine I'm with her and Taylor's great"

Taylor walked into Clarke's office with a wheelchair

"Clarke why do you need a…. oh…Okay then, Hi O, let's get you into the chair and downstairs to check on things" Taylor smiled

Clarke put her coat on and stethoscope following Taylor out her office and closing and locking the door. She quickly stopped at reception and asked them to organise the cleaners to clean her office carpet and the chair and then joined Taylor and Octavia in the maternity suite.

Octavia was relatively calm which surprised Clarke.

"I am so ready for this, they weigh a ton weight" Octavia smiled

Taylor and Clarke busied themselves making Octavia comfortable. It was decided that Clarke would assist Taylor to make it less intrusive as Octavia knew half the staff.

12 hours later, Octavia was a screaming mess and Lincoln was receiving abuse by the second. Being the big gentle giant that he is, he just kept wiping her head and telling her she was doing great.

"Do you want an epidural?" Taylor asked again

"O…I really feel"

"No I do not want a fucking epidural how many times do I need to tell you!"

"Okay then, no epidural it is" Clarke smirked "How about some morphine?"

Octavia glared at Clarke

"Gas and Air it is, you're doing splendid" Clarke bit her lip "I'll be right back"

"You dare leave this fucking room Clarke I swear to every god!" Octavia snapped

"O I need to pee"

"Oh do you…that's a fucking shame…I'm serious Clarke"

"I guess I can hold it a little longer" Clarke laughed

"Baby your being unreasonable" Lincoln laughed

"I'm being unreasonable, no you were unreasonable when you put your thing in my thing and now I'm in shit loads of pain"

"I didn’t see you complaining at time" Lincoln quipped back

Octavia let out another scream

"Okay yep, time to push Octavia" Taylor smiled

"Oh thank god" Lincoln said out loud receiving a death glare from Octavia

Clarke went to the other side of Octavia and took her other hand. "Okay babe you got this…just squeeze my hand and a big massive push on the count of 3 okay…1….2…3…That's it, that's it you're doing great"

"Ok Octavia again on the count of…yep okay just you push, that's it keep pushing…"

"Nearly there I can see the head…yep…Okay Octavia one last push, give it all you've got" Taylor smiled "Okay daddy do you want to come and cut the cord…and congratulations guy's you have a beautiful baby boy"

Lincoln did what Taylor showed him and then Taylor quickly wrapped the baby up and handed him to Octavia.

"Oh wow look at all that hair, he definitely take's that from you" Octavia smiled

"He's beautiful babe, well done I'm so proud of you, I'm just going to go tell the others okay"

Octavia nodded

Clarke left the room and raced to the toilet before she went to the relatives room to tell her family the good news.

Everyone stood up when Clarke entered.

Anya, Lexa and Raven looked at Clarke and Gemma, Niylah and Echo laughed at the look on their faces.

Bellamy walked in the room.

"What did I miss?" He asked holding a tray of drinks

"We have a beautiful nephew and he is absolutely tiny and beautiful, Mum is doing great too, exhausted and probably going to have a sore throat with all the shouting she done"

Everyone laughed

"Guys I would go home, she's fine, she's absolutely exhausted and will probably sleep, I can't let any of you in to see her until at least tomorrow" Abby said

"Yeah mum's right, I'm just going to go grab my stuff and then I'm going home too"

"I'll wait outside for you babe" Lexa smiled

"Okay" Clarke smiled leaving the room

Bellamy looked heartbroken and Abby caved.

"Ok Bel 5 mins and that's it" Abby smiled

Bellamy smiled back and followed Abby. Clarke laughed

20 minutes later

Clarke walked out the entrance to the hospital. Lexa was sitting on the bench with her phone. Clarke smiled.

"Baby you didn’t need to wait, you do know I have my car here too"

"I know but I figured we could leave yours here and I'll drop you off tomorrow night" Lexa smiled "You look exhausted baby and I figured we could stop by five guys get some food and then head home and cuddle up with a film"

"Gosh I love you, you certainly know the way to my heart" Clarke smiled cuddling into Lexa's side as Lexa wrapped her arm around her.

Meanwhile back at the hospital.

"You did so good baby" Lincoln said kissing Octavia softly "He's beautiful and we made him"

"Blake Forrester" Octavia smiled

Lincoln beamed at his little family with so much pride.

"I'm so excited to show him off" Lincoln said touching his son's head gently "Think he's stole Bellamy's heart, I've never seen him so smitten"

"Poor Echo will be getting harassed now, Bellamy's always wanted kids" Octavia smiled "Babe go home get some sleep, I'm okay so is he, were both going to sleep"

"Just 10 more minutes" Lincoln smiled

Clarke cuddled right into Lexa in bed; she didn’t even make the start of the film before she fell asleep. Lexa smiled down at her as she continued to read her kindle.

"She is such a lightweight" Raven smirked peeking in

"She was exhausted, she was just about to finish when Octavia went into labour"

"I cannot believe you two have officially been back together for 2 years, Anya was talking about it"

"I know it feels like just yesterday I got her back"

"Soulmates" Raven smiled "Anyway, nights"

"Night Rae"

Lexa looked at Clarke again. Raven hit the nail on the head, Clarke was her soulmate, she was everything Lexa wanted and more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Clarke rushed over to the scene with two paramedics. Lexa and Bellamy were speaking to two fire fighters. Clarke looked over the well and knew straight away she needed to get down there to save the young boy.

"I need to get down there; can I be harnessed in please?"

Lexa stopped mid conversation "Excuse me a second" Lexa walked over to Clarke "Did I just hear you correctly….You want to go down there, have you seen the drop Clarke? No absolutely not, I'll go"

"With all due respect officer, I'm the one with the degree in medicine, therefore it's really self-explanatory who needs to be down there" Clarke said patting Lexa's shoulder "Okay someone harness me up, let's move it!"

"You just got owned!" the fire fighter laughed at Lexa "I like a girl with sass I might ask for her number"

Lexa smirked "Good luck with that"

10 minutes later Clarke was ready to go

"Okay then nice and slow, take it easy" the firefighter instructed as Clarke made her way over the well.

Lexa and Bellamy stood watching nervously.

Clarke started barking up orders to the paramedics. Within 20 minutes the managed to get the boy on a stretcher and lifted back up. Clarke was next up and brushed off her clothes when she got to the top.

"Just a normal day" Clarke smiled

"Wow that was really impressive; you totally handled that like a boss, How about a drink after your shift?"

Lexa folded her arms and Clarke smirked.

"Oh that's very nice of you, but the officer I apparently owned earlier…well she's most probably going to own me later when I get home to her" Clarke smiled before leaving

Lexa and Bellamy laughed at the firefighters face going bright red.

Clarke walked into the hospital and straight to the locker room to get changed. She made her way back out to reception.

"Dr Griffin how is your evening going?" Abby asked

"It will be fine in 2 hours' time when I finish" Clarke smiled "I had 2 surgery's this morning and then a scene incident, so all I want to do I curl up and sleep. Octavia has only been off a week and I'm already missing her"

"You have some time off coming up yes?"

"Yeah I have a week coming up, don’t know what we're doing yet, Lexa, Raven and Anya are all off too so we were thinking about going somewhere"

"Sounds lovely, anyway I'm finished so I will see you tomorrow. Hope the rest of your shift is quiet" Abby smiled kissing Clarke's cheek.

"Thank's mum, you probably just jinxed me" Clarke smiled

Lexa walked into the house.

Raven and Anya were curled up on the sofa watch the TV.

"Hey how was work?" Anya

"It was okay, Clarke totally handed my ass to me at a scene" Lexa smirked

"Oh…tell us everything" Raven said sitting up

20 minutes later Clarke walked in

"Hey you, just hearing about how you were a superhero today" Anya smiled

"Oh hardly" Clarke laughed going over and sitting on Lexa's knee.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke

"Baby, I love you, but when were on a scene and bump into each other by chance try not to be my super over protective girlfriend"

"Yes babe I got that loud and clear" Lexa smiled stealing a kiss

"It was cute, not as cute as your little face when the firefighter asked me out for a drink"

"I wasn’t worried in the slightest, I found that amusing"

"You still had that little flicker of rage" Clarke smiled

"Course I did" Lexa smiled

"Now you're both home and being sickingly cute can we eat I'm absolutely starving"

"God yes, I am starving, I'm just going to have a quick shower" Clarke said leaning down and kissing Lexa again before getting up and making her way upstairs.

"So I'll go get washed up and changed too" Lexa smiled get up

"Don’t take forever about it, were starving and waiting for you guys" Anya warned

"Yup" Lexa smiled heading upstairs

Lexa walked into her bedroom and got undressed before wrapping herself in a towel and making her way into the bathroom. She let the towel fall and then got in the shower with Clarke kissing her shoulder.

"I was wondering how long it would take you" Clarke smiled turning to face Lexa "Gosh you're beautiful"

"We need to be quick, them pair are hungry and that's a bad combination" Lexa smiled

"Yes and I'm extremely horny and want you to make cum" Clarke said

Lexa let her lips crash to Clarkes as she pinned her against the shower wall and let her hand wander down. "Oh you are turned on babe"

"Always for you" Clarke said in between kisses she took a deep breath when she felt Lexa's insert two of her fingers

"Tell me what you want baby" Lexa said

"Fuck me baby, make me cum"

Lexa didn’t need much encouragement and it didn’t take long for Clarke's walls to tighten round Lexa's fingers.

"Shit…so good" Clarke said kissing Lexa hard and manoeuvring so she had Lexa pinned "Now I'm going to make you feel just as good"

Clarke let herself get to work and it didn’t take Lexa long

"Ahh shit…baby…I'm close…"

Clarke kissed Lexa to try and mute the noise and she felt Lexa reach her climax

"I love you baby" Clarke smiled kissing Lexa softly

"I love you too…so much, and just so you know…that was just the warm up, after dinner your all mine and I'm really going to show you how much I love you and your body"

"Is that a promise?" Clarke smiled lifting the sponge and putting some shower gel on it before gently washing Lexa

"Absolutely" Lexa smiled taking the sponge and washing Clarke "Let's get out of here and changed before they kill us"


	19. Chapter 19

A year later…

Clarke and Lexa were happier than ever. Anya and Raven were also just as happy. Octavia and Lincoln loved being parents to 1 year old Blake and were entirely grateful for all the support they received from Blake's aunt and uncles. Things had been pretty much drama free for a year.

“Lisa you’re being completely ridiculous you’re going to end up right back in prison or worse!”

“Payback is a bitch, and that bitch deserves to pay, I loved her and this is how she repays me?” Lisa snapped

“You kicked the shit out of her” Costia deadpanned

“You don’t know anything about what we had”

“I know you kicked the shit out her, there’s thousands of girls, why her?” Costia said

“Because she’s the one that got away without my say so”

“You have completely lost the plot!” Costia "I agreed to meet you to speak to you…but this is…"

“Didn’t you when you lost her to that other bitch?”

“We’re not talking about that!” Costia "besides I left her"

“As I said pay back is a bitch!” Lisa smirked turning and looking out the window.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Time will tell” Lisa stated

“Let’s make one thing clear Lexa doesn’t get injured just Clarke”

“You’re not the one calling the shots here sweetie but I like your enthusiasm it’s cute” Lisa walked towards Costia letting her lips softly touch hers “Trust me you’ll enjoy as much as I will”

“So the plan?”

“We hurt the people they care the most about!” Lisa explained

“I thought you only wanted to hurt Clarke?” Costia snapped running her hands through her hair “Lisa this is jail bate!”

“Not if we don’t get caught” Lisa smiled

"You only got out a week ago Jesus Christ"

"I have been planning this for 4 years…imagining how to hurt her…to show her"

“Ok and none of them get seriously hurt?”

“Costia just be where I tell you to be, don’t ask questions”

“Don’t you think you’ve hurt Lexa enough, it’s Clarke we want really?”

“I’ve not even started on Lexa” Lisa glared at Costia “Lexa is going to wish she’d never been born”

* * *

Clarke walked down stairs rubbing her eyes

"Long shift last night?" Anya smiled looking up from the sofa

"You have no idea, Octavia and I had an 8 hr surgery it was just non-stop really, my mum was still running around as we left" Clarke explained "The tree looks great"

Clarke looked over at the 8 foot Christmas tree glistening.

"Lexa spent hours on it, you know how much she loves Christmas, her and Raven were fighting over colour coordination…Fancy going to get some lunch, I need to do some Christmas shopping"

"Them two shouldn’t be tasked to do anything together…Yeah that sounds good actually, I need to pick up a few things too, think I broke Lex's hairdryer so yeah"

"How did you manage that?"

"I was using it then it just stopped working" Clarke explained

"Could be the fuse Clarke" Anya laughed

"Yeah I'll just get her a new one" Clarke said "Fuse…like I would know how to fix that, I'm a doctor not an electrician"

Anya laughed "Okay I'll go get changed and stuff, shall we leave in half an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan" Clarke smiled following Anya back up the stairs so she could also get organised.

30 minutes later…

They both piled into Anya's range rover and made their way to the shopping centre, what they didn’t notice is the van following behind them.

2 hours later they were in an unknown location tied to two chairs with hoods over their faces. They both squinted when the hoods were pulled off.

"Thank you Carl" Lisa said

"Anything for you" He smiled before leaving the room

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Anya seethed

"Surprise" Lisa smiled "Did you miss me?"

"How the fuck did you get in toe with this lunatic?" Anya asked Costia who stood against the wall looking nervous. Clarke's heart was pounding in her chest and a swarm of rage took over her.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, you’re going to phone Lexa and break up with her or I’m going to put a bullet through your head” Lisa stated looking directly at Clarke

Costia looked at Clarke with a look pleading for her to cooperate.

"Clarke she's not kidding around" Costia said

“Clarke just do it” Anya said her mouth suddenly going dry as she watched a gun being pointed at her best friends head.

“No I’m not hurting Lexa like that” Clarke snapped “She can fuck off she doesn’t have the bottle”

Lisa punched Clarke square in the face, Clarke coughed spitting the blood from her mouth

“Look even if she could she wouldn’t get a hold of Lexa, she doesn’t finish till 10pm” Anya stated

Lisa looked at her watch then turned to Costia “Lock this door, well come back at 10”

Lisa and Costia left the room and then the cabin slamming the door closed.

“Clarke you need to do what she says, I honestly don’t think she's bullshitting”

“She doesn’t have the bottle” Clarke snapped

“Listen now isn’t the time to play heroes, Lexa will click she’s not stupid, she knows how much you love her”

Clarke coughed a little more spitting more blood out

“Are you okay?”

"Anya we are tied to chairs with two psychotic idiots playing games of course I'm not okay! “Clarke snapped and then took a deep breath "Yes I'm okay she just caught my gum” Clarke said looking around the room

“Clarke there’s no point looking were stuck, I can’t fucking move and I've already looked around the room”

"Anya will you just shut up for a second and let me think!” Clarke snapped

She knew herself Lisa had planned this well, she herself couldn’t move from the chair she was tied too.

“Clarke you need to do this, I promise you Lexa isn’t stupid she will work out something isn’t right, infact the first thing she will do is try to find you, and the fact you're not at home but your car is there will set off alarm bells!”

“Anya the fact were both not there should set alarm bells so I don’t need to hurt Lexa, Octavia will also try and get a hold of her when I don’t show up at work"

“SHE WILL SHOOT YOU CLARKE! SHE IS A PSYCHOTIC BITCH!” Anya shouted

"This is the one thing that will destroy Lexa, think about it, the two closest people in the world to her is here right now"

Lexa got in the house just as her mobile rang, she smiled seeing Clarke’s name appear across the screen.

“Baby where are you?” Lexa asked "Your car is out front, I thought you had work?"

“Lex we need to talk”

“What about is everything okay?” Lexa said concerned

Raven looked up from her laptop over towards Lexa

“Were not working.”

“Why you saying this?” Lexa asked holding on to the unit to balance herself

“Look I’m sorry; I just can’t do this anymore”

“Baby what is going on? Why you being like this?” Lexa asked again

Raven put her laptop down getting up and walking over to Lexa.

“I just don’t want to be with you”

“Wait I don’t understand this, I love you, you love me” Lexa stated “Are you drunk?”  
  
“It’s over” Clarke said as Lisa hung up the phone

She turned to Lisa “Happy now?”

“Not as happy as I will be, when Lexa comes running back to me” Anya laughed

“Your delusional, you kicked the shit out her, she loves Clarke, it’s always been Clarke and it always will be, get over it! Ask your pet poodle she will tell you that, she’s had first-hand experience of it haven’t you Costia!”

“Oh look who’s ringing you now!” Lisa smirked showing Anya her phone indicating Lexa was calling her

Clarke’s temper was getting higher by the minute

Lexa looked at Raven “No answer”

Lexa thought for a second

“She's at the hospital I'm going to speak to her”  
  
“Something isn’t right” Raven said “She would never break up with you over the phone, it’s not her style, Where the fuck is Anya?"

“I agree let’s go” Lexa said lifting her car keys

They reached the hospital and walked in. Octavia rushed over to them "Where the fuck is Clarke, she's an hour late and were so busy here"

“If this is a joke I don’t find it funny”

“Babe calm down let’s try calling her again” Raven suggested

“Switched off” Lexa replied "so is Anya’s now"

“Let’s go to the police station, Lincoln might know where they are” Raven suggested

"What the fuck is going on?" Octavia said pulling them both out of earshot of anyone

"Clarke just broke up with me and Anya is unreachable" Lexa said

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, I'll txt you" Raven said rubbing Octavia's shoulder

"Nothing to worry about? Clarke's late for the first time ever, her mother is fuming and you have no idea where she is…not to mention she broke up with Lexa…Yeah just a typical day Raven!" Octavia snapped "What do I tell Abby?"

"Nothing…tell her nothing…you know nothing" Lexa said

Lexa ran back into the police station

“Lexa your back…what did you forget?” Lincoln smiled

“Is my sister here?” Lexa asked “Because Clarke just rang and broke up with me and I cannot get a hold of Anya at all”

“Bullshit” Lincoln stated “Anya is supposed to be here but she's not signed in yet”  
  
“Something isn’t right I have such an uneasy feeling about this” Lexa stated

“I agree” Raven stated

“What’s going on?” Indra asked walking over

“Clarke called 1 hour ago breaking up with me, she said we weren’t working and it was over, does that sound like Clarke to you?” Lexa said looking at Lincoln

“No not at all” Lincoln said confused

Lexa took out her phone “Anya's phone is switched off so is Clarke's"  
  
Raven looked at Lexa “I spoke to Anya this afternoon and she was going shopping with Clarke and to get some lunch"

Lexa sat down “when was the last time you heard from Anya?”

“1pm I've sent her a few txt but nothing, I thought she was busy or called in here” Raven said

“And you haven’t heard from her since” Indra said "Wait isn’t Anya on nights this week?"

“I haven’t heard from her at all, Anya always calls me or txt’s me at least twice a day” Lexa stated "And Clarke txt me this morning saying have a good day, I love you, goodnight…but now she's breaking up with me?"

“Let me see if I can trace Anya’s pager” Lincoln stated

Lexa ran her hand through her hair “I feel sick"

Lincoln returned “It’s saying her pager is at her house”

“She’s not there we’ve just came from there” Raven explained “We’ve not had contact with Anya in 10 hours or Clarke, they were both due to start work at 10pm!"   
  
"Lexa did you know Lisa was released last week?" Indra asked

Lexa's eyes went wide…

“Indra what if?"

"Don’t you even finish that sentence Lexa" Raven said

"Lincoln get someone and go check Lisa's apartment" Indra stated "I want you both to go home, we will be in touch" Indra said

"Captain…"

"Lexa go home, I will brief the team, you have just finished a 14 hour shift"

"If you honestly think I can stay at home you're out of your mind"

Raven walked to the outside door running her hands through her hair

* * *

  
Two hours later…

“Look Lincoln I'm in no mood to be fucked about, my wife is possibly in the hands of a maniac along with one of my best friends” Raven snapped "What the fuck are you guys doing out there!"

“Lincoln you can't leave us out of this” Lexa cried “If anything happens to Clarke or Anya I will never forgive myself” Lexa said tears streaming down her face

Abby wrapped his arms around Lexa pulling her into a tight hug “This is not your fault, do you hear me?”

Indra walked over to Lexa

"We've traced Lisa's cell phone she’s at a cabin in salt tree woods; does this place mean anything to you?” Indra asked

Lexa nodded no

"She's also been having regular visits with a Costia Green does that name ring a bell?"

"Oh my god" Lexa said putting her hand over her eyes "Yes she's my ex-girlfriend from high school"

Raven lifted her keys and left the house without anyone noticing

“I honestly don’t see what Lexa see’s in you” Lisa smirked “You’re arrogant, full of yourself and a bitch frankly”

“In my opinion you just described yourself” Clarke hissed

Lisa let her hand meet Clarke’s jaw again causing Costia to flinch.

“Lisa that’s enough” Costia stated

“Shut up!” Lisa snapped

“Shit there's a car outside” Costia panicked "and a police car"

Lisa raced over to the window and then panic began to show “SHIT SHIT SHIT!”  
Anya smirked “What’s wrong has your plan fell flat on its arse!” Anya smiled “I’m a police officer you stupid bitch, I go missing you bet your ass your plan fails”

Lincoln and Bellamy got out the car and went over to Raven's. Indra and Lexa pulled up next followed by 4 more police cars.

Lincoln and Bellamy retrieved their guns from their holsters and approached the door.

“Lisa we know you’re in there, let us in our we will be forced to break the door down” Bellamy said calmly

“You come near the door I put a bullet through their heads” Lisa shouted and that’s a promise

Lexa closed her eyes all her fears now confirmed tears made their way down her face yet again stronger than ever.

Indra took Lexa’s hand in her own and squeezed it

“Killing a police officer wouldn’t be your best achievement” Lincoln stated “look let them go don’t make this any harder on yourself”  
  
Costia looked at Lisa “It’s over let them go this is fucking crazy"

Lisa turned shooting Costia straight In the head

Anya and Clarke both jumped horror appearing in both their faces.

“So fucking irritating she is!” Lisa snapped

“Oh my god, oh my god” Clarke panicked

Lexa and Raven shared a petrified gaze at each other, Lexa was frozen.

“Anya!” Raven shouted

“RAVEN SHE HAS A GUN!” Anya shouted "STAY BACK!"

“SHUT UP!” Lisa shouted slapping Anya across the face

Raven took a deep breath hearing Anya’s voice.

“Clarke can you hear me?” Lincoln asked

“Yes” Clarke answered

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked

“I’m fine so is Anya”

“Not for long if you don’t get the fuck of my property” Lisa snapped

Lexa pulled out of Indra’s grasp. She walked over to the cabin and knocked on the door.

“Lisa it’s Lexa, why you doing this?”

“Why? Are you fucking serious?”

“Tell me” Lexa said

“You fucked up my career everything I worked for” Lisa stated “You hurt me Lexa”

“I hurt you ok fair enough then why do you have my sister and Clarke in there, it’s me you want”

“Easiest way to hurt you Lexa is to hurt the people you care about; I’ve worked that out now”

“Is that why you got Clarke to break up with me?”

Lisa laughed

“What you don’t understand Lis is I know Clarke better than I know anyone, just like she knows me better than anyone and that’s something you can’t take from us, no-one can, let my sister and Clarke go and me and you can talk”

Clarke smiled and her love for Lexa grew in that split second even more than she thought possible.

“I don’t want to talk” Lisa spat “I’m done talking”

“Lexa she’s shot Costia” Anya shouted

“Anya shut up or I will shoot you!” Lisa promised glaring right at Anya

“Then go ahead fucking shoot me I’ve had enough of your bullshit!” Anya snapped

“You kicked the shit out my sister for years, and now you have the audacity to hold us hostage, who’s in the wrong here?”

Lisa laughed before shooting Anya

Before anyone could react Lexa had kicked the door in and Raven pushed past her to get in. Both the girls froze.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Indra snapped throwing her hands in the air and signalling instructions to officers

“Don’t come near or I will blow her brains out!” Lisa stated pointing the gun to Clarke’s head

“Lexa get the fuck out of here” Anya managed to get out she was bleeding pretty fast

“What the fuck is your problem” Lexa snapped “It’s me you want shoot me if it will make you feel better”

The cabin was now surrounded and armed officers were at the back of the cabin trying to get in.

Raven moved towards Anya.

“RAVEN GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!” Lisa shouted “Our Clarke won’t be breathing for much longer”

Anya was beginning to get weaker. Lexa froze on the spot she felt she was getting pulled in two directions, to help Anya she jeopardised Clarke and she couldn’t do that.

“Let me help Anya please” Raven cried "Baby try not to move"

Lisa walked over to Anya she shook her causing Anya to open her eyes again  
“She’s fine”

Clarke moved her hands free out the knot they were in, she noticed Lincoln and Bellamy at the side door. Lincoln signalled for her to be quiet.

“Lisa police have this place surrounded” Bellamy said calmly

Lisa jumped noticing them both at the side door she turned again to Clarke raising the gun and before anyone could do anything Lexa had pushed Clarke out the way falling to the floor. Lincoln raised his gun shooting Lisa.

  
“LEXA!” Clarke shouted rushing over to Lexa and covering the wound "Baby look at me"

Raven ran over to Anya cutting her from the ropes holding her to the chair. “Baby talk to me,”

“GET AN AMBULANCE NOW!” Lincoln shouted

Police swarmed the cabin, radioing for medical assistance.

Abby ran in covering her mouth, Anya was unconscious and Lexa wasn’t far off it.

"Mum help Anya I've got Lexa" Clarke said “Baby why the hell did you do that!” Clarke said holding Lexa in her arms and trying to put pressure on the gunshot wound. “Linc come hold her so I can put more pressure on this!”

Lincoln did as he was asked  
  
“Is Anya okay?” Lexa asked

“She's fine baby just you keep quiet, it's going to be okay”

Paramedics rushed in taking over.

"Clarke?"

"I'm right here" Clarke said holding Lexa's hand

“I love you, don’t ever attempt to break up with me again over the phone” Lexa smirked

Clarke laughed trying to hold back her tears “If you know me like you say you do then you would have known it wasn’t me talking”

“Costia and Lisa are both dead” Indra said hunching down “Hey you, what did I say about you playing hero?”

“I’d do it again” Lexa said coughing and scrunching her face

Paramedics were working around her.

Lexa’s eyes were starting to close

“LEXA STAY WITH US!” The paramedic said loudly

“Baby…don’t even think about it, baby!!”

Lexa opened her eyes and blinked a few times

“Clarke will you do something for me?” Lexa asked

“Off course I will baby” Clarke said "And it better not be something ridiculous"

“Marry me?” Lexa said closing her eyes again.


	20. Chapter 20

“Why is no-one telling us what’s frigging happening!” Clarke snapped walking up and down her office

Just then Abby walked in.

“Mum?"

Raven and Octavia both stood up

“So I'm treating Anya and Marcus has Lexa”

"Wait what? You’re the best doctor in the hospital, I trust you why have you passed Lexa to someone else?" Clarke glared at her mother

"Clarke, Marcus is more than capable of providing Lexa's care you know that" Abby said taking Clarke's hands and leading her back over to her seat, "I will check in from time to time, I am two doctors short at the minute…Anya is stable and coming around"

“Can I see my wife please” Raven pleaded

Abby nodded "Clarke I'll go try and find Marcus and see what's going on but again I need to ask you and Octavia to stay in here"

Abby and Raven walked into Anya’s room. Raven walked over to the bed taking her hand.

“Baby?” Raven asked her eyes pooling up again

“Hey” Anya smiled

Raven laughed

“Are you crying you goof?” Anya asked

“I’m your goof, you scared me”

Anya looked around the room “where’s Lexa? Is Clarke okay?”

“Baby Lexa got shot, Clarke’s fine”

“Is my sister okay” Anya tried to sit up but screamed in pain

“Baby just stay still” Raven said

“Listen sweetheart you need to stay still” Abby said lifting Anya's chart and then adjusting the pain IV.

“Why is Lexa shot? What happened?”

“She pushed Clarke out the way and took the hit” Raven explained

Anya closed her eyes and shook her head

“Is she okay?” Anya asked

“We don’t know were waiting on news she’s in surgery”

“Surgery?” Anya asked shocked

“She went unconscious she lost a lot of blood” Abby explained "I'm going to go see what I can find out for Clarke then I'll come back and let you know"  
  
“Is Clarke okay?” Anya asked looking at Raven

“She’s a mess, Lexa asked her to marry her then blacked out”

“This is too much for me to take in” Anya said

Niylah and Gemma walked into Clarke's office. Clarke was sitting against the wall head in her hands. Octavia and Lincoln sat next to her. Bellamy and Echo sat on the sofa at the opposite side of the room.  
  
Niylah walked over kneeling beside Clarke and cupping her face “You need to pull yourself together sweetie”

“They won’t tell me nothing” Clarke explained "I know she's in surgery and that's about it, Mum has blocked me and Octavia out the system at the minute so we can't even check"

Abby and Marcus walked into the office. Clarke stood up as did everyone else.

“Clarke I'm just going to say it how it is, I know you'll appreciate that more…Lexa is in a critical condition, she’s currently in a medical induced coma, I did manage to remove the bullet but the next 48 hours are critical that's all I can say at the minute”  
Clarke put her head in her hands. Abby walked over pulling Clarke into her arms.

"Clarke you know how this works, you’re a doctor" Marcus tried

"She's not a doctor right now, she's Lexa's girlfriend so just leave it there Marcus" Abby snapped

“I need to go let Raven and Anya know what’s happening” Octavia said in a daze walking off. She stopped outside Anya’s room taking a deep breath and consuming herself before stepping inside.

Raven knew straight away it wasn’t good news, Octavia had lost all colour in her face and looked lost.

“O?” Anya croaked out

“Lexa is in a critical condition, she’s in a medical induced coma, next 48 hours are critical” Octavia said looking straight at Anya.

Raven let herself lower into the seat next to Anya’s bed taking Anya's hand.

  
“I’m going to be sick” Clarke said breaking free and running for the toilet

“I’ll go make sure she’s okay” Abby said

“I don’t know what to say” Niylah said

“Lexa asked her to marry her before she blacked out” Lincoln told them

“You’re kidding?” Gemma asked

“Nope”

“It’s always fucking Lexa that girl is going to be the death of us!” Niylah said

Octavia walked back into the room

“How’s Anya?”

“Struggling with the fact her sister is in a critical condition” Octavia said

“Can I get you anything?” Lincoln asked

"No I'm okay, Can you go check on Blake, he's in day-care"

Just as Clarke was about to go back to her office Marcus approached her

“Clarke, Lexa is in ICU your welcome to go see her now”  
  
Abby wrapped her arm around Clarke and walked towards the ICU. They opened the door and Clarke froze.

“I can’t see her like that I’m sorry” Clarke said breaking free and walking away

Lexa lay on the bed tubes coming out of her from every direction and on a ventilator.

Abby walked over looking at Lexa's chart and then sat next to Lexa taking her hand

“What are we going to do with you?” Abby said "Clarke just needs a little time but everyone is here waiting on you waking up”

A week had passed; Lexa was still in an induced coma, after going through surgery twice.

Anya was getting home.

“Has Clarke come back yet?” Anya asked

“Nope I don’t know what’s going on with her” Raven said confused

“I’m going to find her” Anya said lifting her crutches

“No you’re going home to bed” Raven corrected

“Rae, Lexa needs her”

“I understand that baby however the only reason you are getting home is because you promised you would rest”

“And I will do that once I see Clarke!”

“I will go see Clarke, but in all serious Anya you are going home to bed or I will re admit you!” Abby stated “We have enough to worry about without you making yourself any worse is that clear!” Abby said folding her arms.

“But Abby…”

“No but’s Anya I’m putting my foot down…If she leaves the house it’s you I will be losing it at!” Abby said facing Raven

“Understood” Raven nodded

"If no-one minds I would like to see my sister on my own before I leave”

“That’s fine” Abby agreed sighing “Sweetheart were not trying to be cruel were trying to keep you safe, your still not fit for purpose to put it politely”

“Yep” Anya said leaving the room

  
She took her time walking along the corridor before reaching Lexa’s room and going over to Lexa's bed.

  
“Hey you…don’t you think you’ve been sleeping long enough.” Anya lay down beside Lexa on the bed “I’ll probably get into trouble for being on your bed but who cares…I always feel better when I'm next to you, don’t know why…so I heard Clarke hasn’t come to see you, I think she’s probably blaming herself for this, you know what she’s like. But don’t worry I’m going to sort that, well Abby is apparently, I’ve to go home to bed, She’s taking a stand!” Anya said mimicking Abby’s voice “I can’t believe we got shot Lexa what the actual hell, I’m glad they’re both dead maybe now you can finally move on with your life and marry Clarke, you that hates marriage but proposes when this happens. Very good!” Anya laughed wiping tears from her face “Lexa I really need your right now, I’m feeling pretty scared at the minute and you’re the one person who stops me feeling like that…I know I have Rae but I don’t want to tell her I’m scared to go to sleep or scared any time I hear a door bang, this whole thing sucks! You should be at home with us watching Christmas films around that tree of yours… not lying here! You're my favourite person Lexa, besides my wife off course.”

  
Abby and Raven stood at the door watching from the window.  
  


Abby stood outside Clarke's office door, the blinds were down and the door was locked. Abby knocked on the door no answer, she took out her phone ringing Clarke’s again no answer.

“Come on Clarke I know you’re in there”  
  


Octavia walked up toward the door.

“Looks like great minds think alike” Octavia replied "I'm just lucky I have her spare key, I've been trying to reach her"  
  
“Sweetie if you don’t open the door I’m coming in it’s entirely your choice…but either way me and you are going to have a chat” Abby said

“I don’t want to chat” Clarke stated

“Oh that’s a shame because I do and I think deep down you do too” Abby responded “I’m going to open the door now”

Abby opened Clarke’s office door and pushed her way into the room, something was stopping her gain full entry; she had to push with force.

“Oh sweetie” Abby said looking at the upside down office

  
Clarke sat on her sofa with her knees hunched up clutching the bear dressed as a doctor that Lexa bought her. Abby and Octavia sat beside her taking her hands in their own.

“What is going on in that head of yours?” Abby asked

“I don’t even know” Clarke explained

“Lexa needs you” Octavia said softly

“I got her bloody shot, it should have been me,” Clarke stated

“No you didn’t get her shot, She was protecting you and id have done exactly the same if it had been me and Lincoln and you know for a fact you would have done it too if the roles were reversed, you protect the people you love” Octavia said

“Mum this is not how it was supposed to be this time, she promised me she would never leave me again and…”

“Hold it right there…she isn’t going anywhere she’s just needing a little encouragement to wake up that’s all, she’s probably taking a stand because you haven’t went to see her” Abby smiled

“I can’t see her like that” Clarke said wiping her tears

“Sweetie she needs you now more than ever” Abby said

“She’s covered in tubes and wires”

"Clarke you see that on a daily, She's still Lexa, you know this" Octavia said  
  
“She proposed to me and then disappears on me”

Abby laughed “Sweetie I don’t think she planned it”

“I just love her so much it actually hurts and I’m so annoyed that she is hurt again because of that psychopath, I wish it was me that got shot!”

“Well I would personally rather none of you were shot" Octavia stated “Come on you’re going to come stay at mine so I can make sure you’re okay”

“No its okay I’m fine here” Clarke said

“Looks it” Octavia said looking around the office

“I just lost my temper a little” Clarke said

“Yes I can see that…you and Lexa are well suited…let's go it’s not up for discussion” Octavia said

“How’s Anya?”

“She’s at home, she got home today” Abby said

“She pissed at me?” Clarke asked

“No she’s very worried about you” Abby explained “We all are”

The next day…

"Lexa its O open your eyes” Octavia said jumping up after seeing Lexa’s hand move  
“Come on Lexa don’t be selfish open your eyes” Gemma smiled watching Lexa slowly open her eyes  
  
“Hey you” Octavia smiled “Don’t try to talk, I’m going to take the tube out okay” Octavia said pulling on gloves “Okay buddy on the count of 3…1…2…3 that’s it well done…don’t try to talk just get your breath back” Octavia smiled handing Lexa a drink of water. Lexa swallowed it scrunching her face.

“Ow”

“Lexa if I’d to ask you how much pain you are in between 1-10 what would you say?” Octavia asked

“8”

“Ok I’ll just get you something for that” Gemma smiled "I'll get Abby"

“Clarke?” Lexa asked looking at Octavia

“She’s just at home don’t worry she’s fine I promise” Octavia said “Anya’s at home too everyone is fine”

“Lisa and Cos?”

“Both dead but don’t worry about that”

“I think I’m going to be sick” Lexa said

Octavia handed Jess a sick bowl and took out her phone out and quickly sent a text to Clarke and Anya.

20 minutes later Raven appeared at Lexa’s room with tears in her eyes.

“I'm fine” Lexa said rolling her eyes

“Leave me alone I missed you” Raven smiled kissing Lexa on the head “How you feeling?”

“Sore” Lexa admitted “Did you see Clarke on your travels? How’s my sister?”

"Anya is furious I wouldn’t let her come to see you, she’s still in pain and needs to rest” Raven explained "Abby warned me within an inch of my life, but I promised I would come see you and facetime her so she could speak to you."

“Clarke?” Lexa asked again

“Is at mine, she’s struggling to get her head around all of this and she’s upset your laying here instead of her” Octavia explained. She figured being honest with Lexa was the best way.

“Does she know she’s awake now?” Raven asked

“Yes, she just needs a little time” Octavia sighed

“Time for what?” Lexa asked “I don’t understand”

“Well you proposed to her Lexa and then went unconscious” Octavia explained

Lexa closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead “Please tell me that’s a joke”

“No” Raven said

“Oh great” Lexa sighed

“You don’t want to marry her?” Raven asked

“Hardly a romantic proposal…but why isn’t she here?”

“She’s just a little freaked out” Octavia answered

“Freaked out about what?” Lexa snapped “I need her here!”

“Wow hey… you shouldn’t be getting upset can you just relax please” Abby warned coming in the room

“Can you just leave me on my own for a while please” Lexa asked

“Lexa please” Raven sighed

“I just need some time to process all this” Lexa said

"Okay, yep…let's go and give her some space" Abby said ushering them out the room

“What is going on?” Raven asked Octavia

“Clarke blames herself; I think she thought Lexa was going to die”

“Well she isn’t and the only person Lexa is interested in seeing right now is her, she’s the first person Lexa asked about” Raven stated

“Raven what the hell do you want me to do wave a magic wand…I can't force her to come here!” Octavia snapped “Look I’m sorry I’m just tired and I’m sorry” Octavia apologised “I didn’t mean to snap”

“I know” Raven pulled Octavia into a hug “You need to sleep”

“So do you” Octavia sighed  
  
“What’s going on?” Clarke asked

“Nothing…nothing she’s awake and fine, she just got annoyed and asked for some time” Octavia said “She wanted you and I didn’t have you”

“You’re the only person she wants right now” Raven said softly

“Ok” Clarke said walking towards Lexa’s room

She quietly opened the door and then closed it behind her. She stood at the door without moving.

Lexa looked at her and Clarke caught Lexa's eyes for the first time since the accident. She swallowed and closed her eyes before letting the tears fall.

“Please don’t cry babe, I can’t get to you from here” Lexa pleaded

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up, I got a little freaked out and angry you pushed me out the way” Clarke explained

“It’s okay you’re here now” Lexa stated “Come lie with me”

“I don’t want to hurt you baby?”

“You will hurt me if you don’t” Lexa smirked “I just want to feel you close to me”

Clarke lay next to Lexa and cuddled in beside her. Lexa gently kissed Clarke's head.

  
Abby knocked on the door

“Just some checks then I’ll leave you too it” Abby said picking up the chart

“When can I go home?” Lexa asked

“Lexa you just woke up let’s be sensible, you’ve had two major surgery’s in the past week”

“I’m well aware of that, but I hate hospitals” Lexa explained

“Your vitals are good, I want another blood sample and then we can discuss possibly getting out in a week”

“No that’s not going to work for me, It's Christmas in a week and a half” Lexa said

“It’s not about you” Abby smiled “Your health comes before your wants”

“Can Clarke at least stay with me?”

“I cannot see Clarke leaving anytime soon" Abby smiled  
  


A week later Lexa was settled on the sofa with the remote in hand. Anya was on the other sofa.

"Now seriously the two of you take it easy, if you need something you shout on me" Raven said

"Baby I'm fine"

"I still want you to take it easy" Raven said

"Yeah, you need to take it easy Lexa, Clarke and Abby will have a fit if you're not following the rules, Clarke's already in a huff Abby made her work today.

"No offence but she was doing my head in, she needed the distraction, all the fussing was annoying" Lexa smiled

"Hey she's worried leave her alone, were allowed to fuss" Raven defended her friend

"So when's the wedding" Anya smirked

"Oh shut up"

"I remember you all anti wedding and the huge fight you guys had" Octavia laughed

“Are you saying you don’t want to marry her?” Raven asked

“No not at all I’d just like to actually remember proposing to her, Why hasn’t she said anything?”

“You alive was the only thing on her mind” Raven stated “Watching the person you love lie in a heap covered in blood isn’t exactly thrilling”

“I don’t really think I’m marriage material but I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life”

“Shut up” Anya laughed “You love her, she loves you and god knows you two are meant to be together” smiled

“You will just need to do it again properly Lexa” Raven smiled “All romantic and soppy and lovey”

Lexa glared at her making everyone laugh

“Or you know just erm perhaps buy her a ring” Octavia muttered

Clarke walked in the door causing them all to shut up.

“Shall I leave again?” Clarke asked putting her keys and bag down and folding her arms

“No don’t be silly, Raven was just trying to wind Lexa up” Anya smirked

“How did the meeting go?” Octavia asked

“Yeah ok I need to look at rota's and speak to a few nurses” Clarke stated leaning down and kissing Lexa "You Okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" Lexa smiled  
  


Later that night

Clarke was lying watching the ceiling. Lexa woke up looking at her phone showing 5am.

“Baby why you awake?”

“I can’t sleep” Clarke turned facing Lexa

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah course it is I’m just thinking about things”

“Like what?” Lexa yawned

“Us…you…the fact I nearly lost you again” Clarke said

“Baby you need to stop this. I’m absolutely fine”

“You’re hardly fine you got shot, you can hardly move without being in pain”

“I will be fine, Clarke look we need to move on from this. She’s dead never going to bother us again”

“Lexa you passed out in my arms, I thought you were dead!” Clarke snapped “I can’t get that picture out my head”

Clarke got out the bed and went to the bathroom splashing her face with cold water.

Lexa sighed squeezing her eyes closed and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Clarke came back into the room and sat on the bed next to Lexa.

“See this storming away that’s not going to work for me, incase you didn’t notice my mobility is not up to speed at the minute” Lexa stated

“I’m sorry” Clarke looked at Lexa

“Can you get back into bed please?”

Clarke did as Lexa asked.

“Come here” Lexa opened her arms letting Clarke cuddle in

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure you can” Lexa said kissing Clarke’s head

“What do you remember about that night?”  
  


“I remember being terrified you and Anya were hurt, I can remember stopping her shoot you”  
  


“Is that everything?”  
  


“Yeah”  
  


“What about before you passed out?” Clarke asked  
  


“I remember you and Lincoln being there that’s it” Lexa explained  
  


“Ok” Clarke sighed  
  


Lexa smiled knowing what Clarke was trying to figure out.  
  


“Please try get some more sleep” Lexa said kissing Clarke's head softly "I love you"

"I love you too"

Later that morning…

Lexa hobbled through to Anya and Raven's room and out to the balcony where Anya was.

"Morning"

"Morning how you feeling?”

“Yeah not bad” Lexa said sitting down

“Where’s Clarke?” Anya asked

“Still sleeping I think she lay awake all night”

“Really? Why?”

“She was upset at 5am this morning about everything that’s went on”

“Ouch...Raven is annoyed with it too; I swear she’s punching hell out a punch bag at the gym”

“She think’s I’ve forgot about the proposal” Lexa smirked

“Lexa that’s cruel you can’t do that with her, you know as well as I do she dreams about getting married especially to you”

“And she will, when I propose properly let’s face it my first attempt was not romantic in the slightest”

“I know right, imagine you died” Anya said

“She doesn’t get rid of me that easily and neither do you, I heard every word of your heartfelt speech at the hospital” Lexa smirked

“You were supposed to be unconscious” Anya said shocked

“I was, didn’t mean I didn’t hear you” Lexa smiled “I’ll tell you a secret…your my favourite person too”

Anya smiled resting her head on Lexa's shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

Christmas Eve just after 8pm Clarke walked into the house. 12 hours later than expected. A massive bus crash had stopped her and Octavia getting home at 7am and both were absolutely exhausted. Lexa was cuddled on the sofa and Anya and Raven were cuddled on the other sofa with only the Christmas tree lights on and some candles.

"This is nice" Clarke smiled

"Hey you, let me warm you dinner" Raven smiled getting up "We were just about to watch Christmas with the Kranks."

"Oh my god I love that movie" Clarke smiled putting her bag down and keys in the bowl.

"But before we do that, you need to eat" Anya smiled

"And shower, I feel disgusting" Clarke added leaning down and kissing Lexa softly "Infact I might do that first"

Lexa smiled at Clarke

"Can we open our Christmas Eve boxes?" Raven shouted

"Oh my god she's been going on about these all bloody day" Anya laughed

"To be fair I think they're great" Lexa smiled

"Okay yep let's do it" Anya said sitting up

Raven lifted Anya and her box. They both had matching PJ's, a Christmas decoration for the tree, a new mug and hot chocolate. Raven had a Christmas baby yoda decoration and star wars mug and Anya had a Mikey Mouse decoration and looney toons mug.

Clarke let Lexa open theirs. It had exactly the same contents. Clarke had a beauty and the beast decoration and a grumpy mug and Lexa has a stitch decoration and lilo and stitch mug.

"I'm excited to get into these, Let me go shower then I'll be back"

"Yeah I'm going to go get changed too" Lexa said slowly getting up

Clarke helped Lexa slowly "You had you medication?"

"Yep, I've been feeling a lot better today" Lexa smiled "Was excited to get you home"

"I'm sorry baby I totally did not expect to be there till this time, Poor Octavia was so glad Lincoln was able to wrap everything for Blake and then I had to wrap Lincoln's presents in between treating patients. Her wrapping was embarrassing" Clarke explained as they took their time walking up the stairs.

"Guys why don’t we watch the film in our room, saves Lexa and Anya doing the stairs again"

"No I'm good being down stairs, it's more Christmassy and I like the lights" Lexa said

"Yeah I agree" Anya nodded

"Okay then" Raven smiled "Was just thinking of you guys"

* * *

30 minutes later and everyone was back downstairs and on the sofa. Clarke sat with her bowl of tagliatelle. Raven walked in with 4 hot chocolates and then got comfy beside Anya and pressing play on the movie.

Lexa watched Clarke as she giggled away at the movie. She gently caressed Clarke's hand as Clarke held Lexa tight in her arms. Raven nudged Anya to look over at them. Anya smiled and then kissed Raven softly.

The end of the film came.

"I love that movie, it actually cracks me up" Clarke smiled

"Ok one more before bed" Anya said

"Let me guess!" Raven smirked

"The snowman!" Clarke and Raven said at the same time

"It's a tradition" Lexa said "Dad and Mum watched this when he was in London before we were born and we watched it with him and mum every year since"

"Oh we know" Clarke laughed "We suffer it every year"

"Just press play" Anya said rolling her eyes

* * *

The next morning just after 8am Lexa opened her eyes. Clarke was still out to the world. Lexa lay looking at her. She moved some hair from Clarke's face and leaned over kissing her softly on the head. "Merry Christmas Beautiful girl"

"Merry Christmas baby" Clarke said with her eyes still closed and cuddling back into Lexa

"Anya and Raven are up; I heard them trying to be quiet as they went downstairs"

"Surprised they didn’t burst in here"

"Raven tried but Anya wouldn’t let her, so she complained all the way down stairs" Lexa explained

Clarke laughed opening her eyes.

"You look very cute" Lexa smiled

"Thanks baby" Clarke smiled leaning over and kissing Lexa softly "I need to pee and then we should go down, Anya won't let Raven open anything until were down"

"Yup, Raven's inner child sure comes out at Christmas." Lexa laughed "I promised we would face time O so we could see Blake in his Christmas outfit."

"I need to facetime my mum too, Marcus decided they were going to the cabin and having a quiet stress free day apparently" Clarke explained "Pissed me off slightly, I've always seen my mum on Christmas day"

"Baby your mum is just trying to make new traditions with Marcus just like well make our own" Lexa said

"No I know that, it's just weird" Clarke smiled "I'll be fine once I've facetimed her"

"Okay I'll go pee and brush my teeth and then I'll help you" Clarke said kissing Lexa again before getting up.

"I'm okay baby I have the zimmer and my crutches" Lexa smiled

"Yeah I know but I still want to make sure you're okay"

* * *

Later that night…

Lincoln, Octavia, Blake, Niylah, Gemma, Bellamy, and Echo had all arrived. Raven and Clarke were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Lincoln came in to help them.

Bellamy and Blake were playing on the floor with some of Blake's toys.

"How you feeling?" Octavia asked

"Sore but not as bad as what I was" Lexa admitted "Still can't stand for a long time"

"Well you have Physio on Tuesday so we can have a look then" Gemma smiled "Just keep doing the exercises"

"I am and Clarke's been massaging the muscles" Lexa said "She's been amazing"

An hour later and they were all at the kitchen table.

"Wow this looks amazing… Well done guys!" Niylah said

Raven beamed proud of her work. Clarke sat next to Lexa kissing her on the cheek.

"You did good baby" Lexa smiled "Got to say you're cooking has come a long way"

"Raven's actually a good teacher and it's therapeutic too" Clarke smiled "I'm excited to cook you some of the meals in the cook books I got"

"I'm excited to try them" Lexa smiled

"Clarke do you want wine?" Octavia asked

"No thanks, I'll stick to orange juice, not fair for me to drink when Lex can't"

"Awww how cute is that" Raven said looking at Anya "yeah babe I'm sorry I'm most definitely having a wine, I've been looking forward to it all day"

Everyone laughed

They all sat enjoying their food and chatting with each other.

Little Blake was melting everyone's hearts as they watched him make a mess and attempt to clean it back up.

* * *

Lexa walked into the hospital with Anya and Raven.

"Everything okay?" Octavia asked

"Yeah I have an appointment with Abby and Lexa has an appointment with Gemma" Raven smiled

"Just in time" Gemma smiled

"Let's do this" Lexa smiled following Gemma

"You're walking better today" Gemma smiled opening her room door

"I'm trying, so I need a favour and you're literally the only one out of everyone that can keep your mouth shut" Lexa explained

"Okay go for it, what's up?"

"I'm going to propose to Clarke properly on New Year's Eve, but she's working, and I know you are too, so can you let me know when she's in her office, I know she sets aside some time for paperwork I just don’t know when" Lexa explained

"Absolutely" Gemma smiled "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No it's all sorted, Abby helped me get the ring sorted and stuff I pick it up tomorrow"

"Do you need a ride to get it?"

"No Abby is taking me; she's making it sound like an appointment but basically she's just being my chauffeur" Lexa explained "ordered flowers, the ring is there anything else I should do?"

"Nope" Gemma smiled "I think that about covers it"

"I just want it to be special she deserves that"

"Lexa…Clarke just wants you, she doesn’t need grand gestures, you’re the love of her life, she tells me that all the time" Gemma smiled

"She's the love of mine, she's saved me in more ways than one and all I've brought to her is pain and drama"

"That's not true, yeah okay you've had some bad cards but you came out with the good ones in the end" Gemma said "You both deserve all the happiness in the world"

"Do not tell anyone, I want it just to be me and her!" Lexa said

"I promise" Gemma smiled "If you need me to do anything let me know…that includes kidnapping Raven to keep her from blowing your cover"

Lexa laughed

* * *

Just after 7pm Gemma had text Lexa to say Clarke had just gone to her office. Lexa quickly got organised took a deep breath and lifted her crutches. She made her way to the front door just as Raven was walking in with Anya.

"Where you going?" Raven asked

"To see Clarke, I miss her and its new year's eve so I just want to be with her suppose I need to wait in her office."

"Okay then so how you getting there?" Raven asked

"Uber"

"Erm you can cancel that, I'll take you" Raven laughed turning around

"Well I'm not waiting in the house on my own" Anya said turning and going back to the car

Lexa sighed and made her way to the car.

Raven dropped Lexa at the entrance and told her to txt her when she wanted collected.

Lexa got out the car relieved they weren’t coming in with her. She made her way into the hospital.

"Hey you" Mark the receptionist smiled "Clarke's in her office do you want me to ring her?"

"Hey" Lexa smiled "No it's okay I'll just head up if that's okay Mark"

"No problem, be careful"

Mark smiled watching Lexa get in the lift

Abby and Octavia smiled walking over

"Hey you just missed Lexa she's away to see Clarke"

"Oh she better not be, I want to be there" Abby said

"What?"

"She's going to propose" Abby explained

"Oh my god I need to txt Raven" Octavia said excitedly following Abby to the lift

* * *

Lexa walked slowly to Clarke's office. She smiled seeing Clarke working away.

She knocked on the door and then made her way in.

"Hey you" Clarke got up helping Lexa over to the sofa "I was hoping to be home for midnight I just need to finish some files"

"That's okay, I missed you and wanted to see you" Lexa smiled "I didn’t even hear you leave this morning."

Abby and Octavia came barging in the office.

"Clarke are you okay? Lexa hasn’t like sprung anything on you?" Abby asked

Lexa closed her eyes and pinched her nose

"I don’t believe this"

"I'm fine" Clarke said looking at Abby and Octavia "Is my girlfriend not allowed in my office with the door closed or something?"

Octavia looked at Abby and then back to Clarke

"Well…erm…we…It was Abby assuming things as usual, I just followed her out of curiosity" Octavia rambled

"Lexa I am so sorry, I just heard I got here as fast as I could" Gemma said out of breath "Aren't you two needed elsewhere"

"I'm the chief I can be wherever I damn well please"

"Yes exactly just not here…let's go" Gemma said trying to usher them back out the office.

"Right okay would someone care to explain what is going on?" Clarke asked folding her arms

"What would make you think something is up? Nothings up with me is something up with you Abby?" Octavia asked

"Nothing up with me" Abby said

Lexa just shook her head

"Nope I'm not buying it…spill it now!" Clarke said

"Why does there always have to be something wrong Clarke…I mean honestly" Octavia tried

"Okay well firstly you and my mum came in here like the armed police about to raid the place…Gemma ran in next and I don’t even think she knew what direction she was running in."

Raven came running in the door knowing Abby and Octavia forward

"And now this clown has just ran in knocking everyone into the grand canyon" Clarke added "So does anyone…anyone at all wish to tell me what is going on?"

"Has it happened did I miss it?" Raven asked out of breath looking at Octavia

Everyone laughed other than Clarke and Lexa. Lexa just let her head bang of the wall

"Give me strength" Lexa muttered

"GUYS!" Clarke snapped losing her patience

Anya was next in the room looking fit to kill

"Raven Reyes Woods!" Anya snapped "You abandoned me in the frigging car park"

"Shit I am so sorry baby…I was excited and I had to get here"

"So you leave me in the frigging carpark, your wife who's on fucking crutches at the minute!" Anya snapped

"Here come sit down" Raven said leading her over to the sofa beside Lexa

Everyone looked at Lexa which then caused Clarke to look at her

"Were waiting" Raven smiled

"Yes I can bloody see that, can't get nothing past you lot!" Lexa snapped

Clarke looked extremely confused. Lexa got up slowly and looked at Clarke.

“This is not how this was supposed to go at all, I wanted it to be just me and you, but clearly everyone else had different plans. Clarke we’ve been through quite a lot together…I can’t imagine how my life would be without you now and to be honest I don’t really want to experience it … Now I'm aware the last time I did this was highly inappropriate and extremely bad timing but anyway I was wondering I you… well if you will you marry me? I would get down on one knee but I'm not in a position to do that safely at the minute, I tried to practice it with Gemma but it's a no go at the minute”

Everyone was smiling, Clarke didn’t know what to do where to look or what to say.

“Now would be a great time to say something Clarke” Abby chipped in

Clarke was speechless. She gently hit Lexa on the shoulder "You bloody remembered and you let me think you forget"

Clarke's eyes started to fill up

Lexa looked at Clarke waiting on and answer.

“It’s ok if you want to say no Clarke…Well it’s not but yeah” Lexa said nervously

Clarke looked at Lexa and then smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

“YES!” She finally said as tears made their way down her face "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Lexa smiled taking the ring out the box and putting it on Clarke's finger.


End file.
